Game of Thrones: Loves Many Trials
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Modern AU. When three new students arrive at Royal Rivers Academy, it marks the beginning of a time of change which will see many people experiencing their lives taken sudden turns, some better, some worse. In the end, as bonds are forged and broken, the new trio do their best to survive in school. Features OCs, pairing details inside. Some M rated scenes but rated T overall
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones: Loves Many Trials**

Chapter 1 of a new GOT story, something knew I thought I'd try in collaboration with Marina Ka-Fai and Boris Yeltsin; we basically created three OCs who are, essentially, us, and inserted them into this story. Obviously the last names aren't our real last names. Anyway, please give this a chance and hope you enjoy it.

Pairings:

OC/Meera  
OC/Sansa  
OC/Lancel  
Bran/Jojen  
Arya/Gendry  
Myrcella/Margaery

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The eighteen year old man bit his lip as he began getting ready for the day. He considered the sudden change to his situation, amazed he was coping with it; due to his Asperger's after all. The young man's name was Jamie Townley, a five-foot seven young man with a toned build and slight paunch. He had short dark red hair, hazel eyes and wore glasses due to his poor eyesight. He was fair skinned and had a few moles on his arms and back as well as a slight lack of pigmentation of the skin on his left knee.

' _To think I would end up here, away from mum and dad, starting a new school.'_ He thought. _'It doesn't sound like that big a deal, but when you're so used to routine and such, like me...'_

Shaking his head he began to get ready. Wanting a fresh start he had found a house and moved to Westeros from his native Scotland. He was enrolled in Royal Rivers Academy, and was just getting ready to start his day.

Getting dressed he pulled on the boy's version of the school uniform. For the boys, said uniform consisted of black trousers; a white button up short sleeved shirt; black tie with thin blue and white stripes; a black V-necked sweatshirt; white or black socks, Jamie chose white and black shoes.

After checking his appearance one more time, Jamie sighed, grabbed his bag and prepared himself; already nervous. But he did his best to work through it and made his way out of the door, heading for school.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another house, elsewhere in Westeros; another eighteen year old was getting ready for their day. This one was a young woman of average height; chubby (tending on the overweight side), ash blond hair which she usually dyed, almond shaped grey-green eyes, very pale skin, rosy cheeks, some imperfections here and there.

Her name was Marina Flanders, she had recently moved from France out to this home, again seeking a fresh start, a chance to meet new people and friends. Her parents and younger brother had been happy for her to have this chance and now, here she was. Smiling cheerfully; she began to get ready for the day.

' _I can't wait, this should be fun.'_ She thought to herself.

True she knew the dangers, she had been a victim of bullying for years, but she was also a social butterfly and knew how to make friends; so she could easily take the rough with the smooth. Before long she was dressed in her school uniform, also for Royal Rivers Academy.

For the girls, said uniform actually left a lot of choice for the girls. It consisted of black trousers or a black skirt, that decision being left up to the girl; any length was allowed so long as it wasn't _too_ short; a white blouse; the same tie and sweatshirt as boys; black socks, the length allowed varied from between knee length to ankle length or tights and either black flats or calf-high boots, again depending on the girls choice.

Marina was comfortable with her body and didn't really care about stereotypes and such, in fact she hated them, but she felt much more comfortable in trousers so that was what she chose to wear. Finally ready she grabbed her bag and everything she would need and, excited for this new chapter in her life, left for school.

* * *

A final new eighteen year old student for Royal Rivers Academy was also getting ready for the day. Brian Baker, a six foot one, lanky man with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He smiled calmly, getting ready for the day.

He like the other two new students, had moved to Westeros for a new start, with the support from his parents and younger brother. Being from the Southern parts of America he had a noticeable accent when he spoke. He was casually humming to himself, while slightly nervous he couldn't deny he was looking forward to this new day.

Obviously, like Jamie he wore the boy's version of the uniform, the only difference being simply Brian opting for black socks instead.

' _Well, time to get going...I overheard I'm not the only new student starting today.'_ He mused. _'This should be, interesting.'_

So, like the others he grabbed what he needed and was soon on his way. What none of the trio realized was, firstly they all actually knew each other from an online site they all used and also, that this 'new start' would change their lives forever.

* * *

Arriving at the school; the trio inevitably met up as they headed for the Principal's office. Seeing them Marina smiled and spoke first.

"Hi there, I'm Marina Flanders."

Brian smiled back and nodded politely. "I'm Brian Baker, nice to meet you."

Jamie gave a thin nervous smile. "Jamie Townley; pleasure."

All three of them paused for a moment, noting each other's accents, and first names.

"Wait a minute..." Brian queried. "You guys sound familiar, I don't suppose you are...fanficiton writers?"

Jamie nodded. "Actually, I am."

"Me too." Marina admitted, then her eyes widened. "Wait a minute, you guys are...Ezio and Boris?"

They both nodded, all of them surprised to realize they actually all knew each other. Yet by pure chance had just met face to face in real life for the first time.

"Wow, this is, pretty cool." Jamie remarked.

The others nodded in agreement and, already feeling more at ease, now they each knew at least two other people here; they reached the Principal's office.

Seated in the Principal's office, they listened as the Principal, an elderly man with a kind face, gave a speech to them. The nameplate on his desk read J. Arryn.

"So, as new students I understand that this will be different for you. A new experience. I am sure you will soon get used to it, now, allow me to welcome you and I hope you will fit in well and feel safe in our walls."

With his speech finally over he gave each of the new students their schedules and arranged for three students to come and be their guides. The three came in, approaching their respective charges.

"Hey." A fair skinned young man with dark brown hair and eyes, clad in the boy's uniform, greeted Jamie. "I'm Podrick Payne."

Jamie nodded, noting Pod seemed as nervous as he did. "Jamie Townley, nice to meet you."

Brian meanwhile smiled politely and introduced himself to his guide. A beautiful eighteen year old auburn haired, blue eyed pale skinned girl, dressed in the girl's uniform and by her choice, wearing a knee length skirt, with black ankle socks and flats.

She smiled back and introduced herself. "Sansa Stark, it's nice to meet you too, Brian."

Marina also smiled as she met her guide. A stunningly beautiful girl with chestnut brown hair and brown eyes, she was fair skinned and willowy, like Sansa she choose a skirt as part of her uniform although hers was mid-thigh length and her socks were knee highs, while she also wore flats.

"Margaery Tyrell, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Marina Flanders, same."

They both smiled and the Principal spoke one more time. "Once again, thank you for your time and take care, now, off to class with you all."

With that the trio and their respective guides left the office and parted ways, heading for their first classes.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones: Loves Many Trials**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yes we have, well, important meeting here :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, there's more to come, plenty more :)  
Veridissima: Yeah; I know, but I thought this would be a bit of an exception, due to the unique nature of the OCs. Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and yeah, well, wait and see what happens.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Having been guided to class by Podrick; Jamie sat at his desk, trying to get to grips with the new school, the new environment. As if sensing this, Pod smiled lightly.

"It's alright, you'll get used to things eventually." He said. "It can be a little overwhelming at first, for everyone."

Sighing softly Jamie nodded. "I; I guess so...thanks."

Pod pointed out a few people in the class that he knew; Jamie smiled lightly as he listened, taking everything in.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I need to warn you." Pod said suddenly. "There's something you need to know."

Jamie tensed at that, a little worried; mostly by Pod's tone and how suddenly he had spoken up.

Seeing his expression, Pod bit his lip. "It just, so you know...You need to watch out, for Joffrey."

"Joffrey?"

"Joffrey Baratheon." He replied. "He's the eldest son of President Robert Baratheon; he's also the worst bully here at school, with a whole group of people helping him with his cruelty."

Jamie sighed but nodded, he understood what Pod was getting at, he knew all about bullies, having been a victim of them at his old school. Just what he needed, more problems, he still felt sympathy for Pod, his tone suggested he had been victimized by Joffrey at least once at some point.

* * *

Brian smiled warmly as Sansa guided him, she gave him a tour of the school, explaining where everything was, introducing him to a couple of other people.

' _She seems so nice and friendly, but...hang on, something's not quite right...'_ He mused to himself.

He could see it in her eyes, she seemed to be worried about something and was growing rather quiet. Indeed, once they were at their class, he noticed she seemed almost completely different.

"Sansa, are you okay?"

"Huh?" She replied, a little taken aback.

Brian explained. "You just seem rather, quiet...I was worried."

She shook her head. "It's nothing."

He sighed, not convinced; then another boy approached them. The boy was tall with short blonde hair and green eyes, pale skin and a haughty expression.

"Well, well, what have we here, a new student." He remarked with a grin upon seeing Brian.

Brian nodded. "Yeah, I'm new, so?"

The boy shook his head. "Then you should know how things work here, I'm surprised Sansa hasn't told you, since you seem to be getting comfortable with each other; with _my_ girlfriend."

Brian was shocked by the sudden accusation.

Sansa seemed desperate. "Joffrey, I was just showing him around, that's what I was asked to do."

Joffrey scoffed but said nothing else, forced to take his seat as the teacher arrived. All the same, Brian was still shaken by the sudden encounter, especially as he could see Sansa looked so deeply afraid.

* * *

Marina smiled and thanked Margaery for her help as they reached their class; she had to admit, she was surprised at how large the school was. She knew she, and the others, would certainly have got lost if left to their own devices.

"No trouble." Margaery replied with a smile. "Oh, I'm sorry, but, while normally you're supposed to sit next to me, there isn't an empty seat...But um, oh, there's one..."

Marina just nodded; still smiling. "It's fine, really; more people to meet. I'll see you after class?"

"Sure."

Margaery grinned, taking her seat while Marina went over to the empty seat; she stopped however, noticing something.

A young man was sitting near his desk, in the seat next to the one she was going to, clearly drowned in the universe the book he was reading had to offer. He immediately reminded her of some Disney prince, of some handsome and regal person from a past time. And handsome he was.

His hair had the same colour the sand from her hometown had, and her hometown beach was considered the most beautiful one from her area. A mix of pale blond, of gold and even a pinch of red here and there, perfectly blended. He was trying to grow them out, something she liked, and it waved gently down to his shoulders. He had styled them so it wouldn't bother him.

Two steaks of hair had been taken from his temples, put behind his skull and once they had met, they had been tied, causing a small ponytail to blend into his blond curls and yet give them even more relief and structure. His facial features seemed delicate, almost exotic. Even his hands were somewhat slender. She noticed he had webbed fingers, however it hadn't jumped into her eyes.

He didn't seem particularly build, something she liked as well. A bearded mountain of muscles, that scared her off. She assumed he was a bit, though it was hidden beneath his uniform. His eyes had her favourite colour: green. Though she liked all shades of green, his were emerald. She found herself loving that shade even more.

She didn't notice any facial hair on him. She assumed two things: either he didn't have any, which was fine in her books, or he shaved regularly. Either way, she was swept of her feet by the vision he was.

That man was ticking all the right boxes in the list of what made her own sex symbol in her mind.

She was surprised to find herself breathless; but quickly composed herself.

"Hi, is this seat taken?"

The young man started but then shook his head. "N-no, it's fine."

Smiling she sat down. "Hi, I'm Marina Flanders, I just started here today."

"Lancel Lannister. Nice to meet you." He replied, managing a small smile of his own.

In no time at all they got to talking. Marina did most of the talking, but Lancel didn't seem to mind.

' _I was a bit worried I'd start ranting, or I'd talk too much, but he...he doesn't.'_ She noted; before finally putting her finger on his slow responses. _'Oh, he's shy...a little awkward too. That's actually kinda cute but, he, he seems stressed.'_

Wondering if there was some way she could help she asked. "Are you okay, I mean, you look…?"

Lancel nodded; speaking quickly. "I'm fine, but, thank you...It's nothing to worry about."

Marina wasn't sure she believed him, but she didn't push the issue, sure he would say something when, if, he was ready. So they settled in as the teacher arrived and class began.

* * *

Later on in the day, Jamie bit his lip, worried. Pod had guided him to his classes, but now they were approaching the last class before lunch. Unfortunately Pod didn't have the same class as Jamie; his class was at the other end of the school.

Despite Pod's concerns, and despite the fact that, as his guide, he was supposed to be with him, Jamie didn't want Pod to be late and reassured him he would be fine. So Pod had reluctantly left for his class.

Jamie meanwhile faced the daunting task of trying to find his. He knew he should ask for help but as usual, his social issues made that more difficult than it should have been.

"Hi there, can I help you?"

He turned at the sound of the female voice and stopped. The person standing before him was a girl the same age as him, with curly dark brown hair down to her shoulders and green eyes; she seemed short, slender, pale skinned. She appeared to be what Jamie had heard more vulgar boys in his old school refer to as flat-chested, but he didn't care about that.

She had an easy smile and like Marina, wore trousers instead of a skirt as part of her uniform.

"Uh hi, yeah, I'm kinda lost..." Jamie admitted at last.

The girl continued to smile, silently offering help.

Jamie was actually surprised he picked up on that; he was also surprised by the strange feelings suddenly bubbling up inside him, especially as he had only just met the girl.

"Ah, new here?" She asked, he nodded. "Well, I can help with that I think, what class are you in?"

He told her and she smiled wider. "Same as me, c'mon, I'll take you there...Oh I'm Meera, by the way, Meera Reed."

"Jamie Townley, it's nice to meet you." Jamie replied.

Nodding Meera led the way and he followed; still startled.

' _What is going on, what is this I'm feeling, it can't be...can it?'_ He wondered. _'Talk about instant attraction.'_

It was strange, he'd never felt that way before and usually didn't pay much attention to things like this. But it seemed that, despite only just meeting her, he was already attracted to Meera Reed.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

So, all three OCs have now met their significant others. Also, just a little note, in case some are confused by it, Lancel's description in this is not only through Marina's eyes, but provided by Marina herself :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Game of Thrones: Loves Many Trials**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, well, more introductions on the way.  
Veridissima: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it, well, here are some more characters being introduced, some of them rather important to the plot :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Meera was still smiling, talking casually to Jamie; he was still awkward, yet she didn't seem to mind.

' _Wow, she just seems so cheerful, like nothing bothers her.'_ He thought. _'I'm surprise she's even talking to me, but I'm happy about it. I feel, I feel like I'm...Wow, I'm still.'_

He couldn't believe the thoughts and emotions going through him. It was beyond belief to him that he could find himself feeling this way, he just met the girl after all. They were on their way to lunch, Meera was showing Jamie the way to the cafeteria. Soon he joined her as she sat down at a nearby table.

"So, Jamie, this is brother Jojen and my friend, Bran Stark." She said, gesturing. "Bran, Jojen, this is Jamie Townley."

Jamie nodded and greeted the two, they returned the greeting as Jamie observed them. Both were younger than him and Meera. Jojen was sixteen with pale skin, short tousled sandy hair and green eyes, like Meera he seemed somewhat short and slender.

Bran was only fifteen, with short auburn hair and blue eyes, as well as pale skin. Both were dressed in boy's versions of the uniform, immaculate and neatly tucked in. To Jamie's surprise, it seems so easy to talk to the boys, already forming a friendship with the two.

It helped they had similar interests, as Jojen remarked. "Wow, so, you're a reader too?"

Jamie nodded. "Yeah, reading, writing stories, playing video games, all hobbies of mine."

"Mine too." Bran added with a grin.

Meera also grinned and nodded. Pod then arrived and joined them, talking to Jamie, relieved he seemed to be doing okay.

* * *

Also in the cafeteria; Sansa was showing Brian around, they had got food and, after pointing him out to him, the two joined her younger brother. Brian smiled as he greeted Jamie again and was introduced to Podrick and the Reed siblings.

"Pleasure to meet you." Brian said. "So, um...any other family?"

Sansa nodded. "Actually, yeah; my older brother Robb, he's already graduated, he's twenty-one. My youngest brother Rickon is only eleven, so he's too young to go here...Oh but then there's my sister, Arya."

She gestured and Brian followed where she was pointing. He spotted a girl of sixteen with long brown hair and grey eyes, pale skinned with a long face.

She wore the girls uniform but, like Meera and Marina, opted for trousers instead of a skirt. She was walking away from the cafeteria.

"Where is she going?" Brian asked.

Sansa shrugged. "Probably to call her boyfriend, Gendry."

"Boyfriend, call him…?"

"He's the same age as Robb, so he doesn't go to a school." Sansa explained.

Brian nodded, finally it made sense. But then, before anything else could be said; he saw Sansa tense. Following her gaze he frowned as he saw Joffrey again.

He wasn't alone this time, there were three other people with him. Sansa whispered to him that two of them were his siblings, fifteen year old Tommen and sixteen year old Myrcella. The other girl, also sixteen, was another relative, named Joy Hill.

All three had blonde hair and green eyes similar to Joffrey's, although Joy's was a slightly different shade. Also, while Joy was pale skinned, the other two had slight tans, which suggested they'd spent some time in the sun. All wore their school uniform, the boy's version for Tommen, the girls for Myrcella and Joy, both opting for skirts

Myrcella's skirt reached down to just above the knee, she wore calf-high socks, the tops of said socks only just coming up above her calf-high black boots. Joy's skirt was two and a half inches above the knee, she also wore the calf-high boots while she had no visible socks, but was likely wearing ankle socks. By the time he had registered all this, he saw Joffrey glaring and gesturing for Sansa. She stood up, mumbled something and walked over to join them.

' _That's, that's not right, what right does he have to demand she join him.'_ He thought angrily. _'She is here with her family, she has every right to be.'_

But, apart from their sad expressions, the others said nothing, it was clear this had been going on for quite some time.

* * *

Heading for the cafeteria with Margaery, Marina smiled, she had enjoyed her morning; her brief encounter with Lancel still played in her mind, pleasantly so. There was a brief interruption however; as a young woman pushed past her roughly.

"Move it bitch!" She snapped.

Marina straightened up and saw the girl a little more clearly, an eighteen year old tall, slender woman with long brown hair and brown eyes. She wore her uniform rather provocatively, top buttons undone, her skirt at mid-thigh length, with ankle socks and flats.

"Myranda." Margaery sighed. "Stuck up bitch, don't worry about her."

Marina just nodded. "It's alright, I kinda guessed, I know girls like her and I must admitted, I'm surprised that's all she came up with."

Margaery nodded slowly but then, seeing Marina smile reassuringly, she smiled again and they continued onwards.

"Alright, well, while we eat I'll introduce you to some of the other people here, some of the big family's and such."

Marina agreed and soon found herself seated with Margaery, listening to her and noting a few others. Such as the Starks, she saw Jamie and Brian too and waved to them.

She also was warned about Joffrey, while hearing more positive things about his siblings, Myrcella and Tommen, she witnessed Joffrey leaving with a group of other boys. She bit her lip, seeing Lancel amongst them; before hearing Margaery talking about Lancel's relations to Joffrey.

She assumed that to be the reason for Lancel's presence, simply being with a family member.

She then pointed out a trio of sixteen year olds, a girl and two boys. The girl was wearing a knee length skirt with her uniform, flats and tights, she was slightly shorter than average, with medium length black hair, blue eyes and pale skin; she was rather skinny and had grey discolouration on her left cheek and neck.

The two boys walked on either side of her, all three of them chatting away. One had fair skin, was dressed neatly, with black hair and blue eyes similar to the girl. The other boy was tan skinned; with messy brown hair and brown eyes, he wore his clothing in a slightly more scruffy fashion, he was also holding hands with the girl.

"That's Shireen Baratheon." Margaery explained. "She's the cousin of Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen, the boys are Edric Storm and Shireen's boyfriend, Devan Seaworth."

Marina nodded. "They seem nice...I should talk to them sometime."

Margaery grinned. "Good idea, you'll like them, especially Shireen. You and her could talk about books for hours."

Marina laughed at that. Then spotted two more girls entering the cafeteria who stood out. One girl was eighteen, tall, slender, with long legs, a shapely build, long blonde hair with some red gleams, a pinched chinless face and seemed very aware of her sexy aura.

She also confidently wore her uniform with the mid-thigh skirt, the shortest allowed, and apparently ankle socks as no socks were seen above her calf-high black school boots.

The other girl was sixteen with dark hair and eyes, she was also heavier than the other girl; actually overweight, but still seemed comfortable in herself. She too wore her uniform with a skirt, hers knee length and also wore knee socks and flats.

Marina pointed them out to Margaery.

"Who are they?" She asked.

Margaery replied. "That's Amerei Frey and her sister Walda, they have another sister, Marissa, she's fourteen and dating one of Lancel's younger brothers, Willem. That's them there, with Willem's twin Martyn and Martyn's girlfriend Mary."

Marina turned to look, sure enough, sitting there were two boys, both aged fourteen, with the same hair and eye colour as Lancel. Sitting next to one of them was a girl with similar hair colour to Amerei. She wore her skirt at mid-thigh length too, with knee high socks and flats.

She seemed to be trying to tease Willem, the boy next to her, who was grinning. The other girl was also fourteen, had black hair and eyes, she also had pale skin and was very beautiful. She wore a knee length skirt, ankle socks and flats with her uniform. Marina guessed this was Mary.

Curious as she and Margaery joined Jamie, Brian and others they were getting to know, she asked.

"So, how do you tell the twins apart when they're not with their girlfriends?"

Margaery grinned and replied. "Easy, look at their hair, Martyn's is always kept short and neat. But Willem well."

Marina observed and saw that Willem, the one sitting by Marissa had longer hair than his twin, it was also messier and tended to curl, again unlike Martyn's.

After a while Marina bit her lip as she sat, pausing while eating, she was still unable to shake the memory of her first meeting with Lancel and the feelings stirring within her as she did so.

Just then, before anything else could be said or thought by any of them. They heard raised voices and a commotion of sorts nearby. After only some hesitation, the group quickly stood up and went to investigate.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Also, a note, due to how I want to try and do things, I think, for as long as I can manage, from now until Tuesday the 4th of July, expect daily uploads to his story for a change :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Thrones: Loves Many Trials**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, hope you enjoy this one too.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Hurrying outside the group froze, shocked. They heard a voice, which some of them recognized, as Joffrey's.

"So, that's your attitude huh, bitch." He was saying. "So be it, you know what to do boys, time to take out the trash."

Joffrey and his crew were surrounding a dumpster, having just thrown someone inside, they caught a glimpse of someone inside, before Joffrey's crew slammed the lid shut and blocked it.

' _Was that?'_ Brian wondered; feeling he recognized the girl. _'It couldn't be...wait...Sansa?'_

Sansa was indeed standing there; back a little from the group, looking miserable; as did Lancel who also looked guilty as he looked back and spotted the group.

Marina bit her lip seeing him. _'Lancel, what are you doing here...Oh...He looks so upset, does he...'_

She wanted to think the best; but right now, there was no time. They all knew they had to act, especially seeing as the girl could be heard, trying to force the lid back open, yelling, not for help, but in fury, angry.

Jamie bit his lip, shifting uneasily, unsure how to act. _'I...I should help, but...'_

Marina and Meera wasted no time however; hurrying over to the laughing group.

"Ha, see that ugly slut's face when we got her." Joffrey was saying. "Now she's where she belongs."

Seeing Marina and Meera approaching Lancel cringed, looking anywhere but at Marina's face. Sansa looked panicked; as if afraid of what was about to happen.

Marina shook her head, still trying to withhold judgement, especially on Lancel and Sansa. Nevertheless she was angry at how these people were acting.

"Marina, no..." Sansa hissed as she drew close enough.

Meera spoke to Sansa however. "This isn't right Sansa and you know it, are you really satisfied being just as bad as them, by doing nothing about it."

Sansa bowed her head. Joffrey and the rest of the crew turned however and Joffrey smirked.

"Well, well, the frog-eater bitch. Come to join the ugly horse in her den?" He taunted.

Meera barely reacted, Marina however was a little confused by the insult, nevertheless she didn't hesitate. Especially when she knew this was the right thing. Just before she acted, Bran, Jojen and Margaery actually hurried up to join the two girls.

"I'm sorry, but from what I saw that was a girl you threw in there." She remarked casually with a hint of sass. "Not a piece of trash, think you need glasses."

Joffrey glowered at her. "Who do you think you are, getting mouthy at me, fat pig?"

Marina was barely fazed by the comment, she merely shook her head.

"Don't you know the French saying? Tout est bon dans le cochon! Everything is good in pigs. So basically, you just paid me a compliment, stating I was perfect. Thank you, Joffrey."

There were gasps from the others, Margaery looked impressed. The banging had stopped from the dumpster, clearly the girl inside had heard what was going on and was waiting, hopeful.

Joffrey was seething. "You...urgh, forget it."

He shook his head, turning to his crew again.

Jamie hovered just a little behind the others, unsure.

' _I should say something, I want to say something, but, but...'_ He thought awkwardly. _'What help could I possibly give, especially after, everything Marina just said and did.'_

Nevertheless, he felt angry, mainly due to Joffrey's comment directed at Meera. While not really understanding, he knew that what Joffrey said was clearly an insult. Joffrey was shaking his head.

"Urgh, c'mon boys, let's go, if they want to save the ugly slut let them." He remarked angrily. "Piggy's French accent is so annoying I can't stand it."

With that they left; Sansa however stayed, shifting her feet, Lancel hesitated, finally looking at Marina briefly, his look anguished.

Finally, he turned and followed Joffrey's group, looking helpless.

The group wasted no time and got to work, unbolting and lifting the lid on the dumpster. At once the girl emerged, with only a small bit of help. She glowered, and finally the group recognized her.

"Arya..." Bran gasped.

The girl was a mess and shook her head. "Urgh, that...Sansa!"

She rounded on her sister who stepped back, shaking her head. "Arya, please."

"Dammit..." She growled before shaking her head. "Urgh, this is horrible."

Marina bit her lip, ignoring the smell. "Are you sure you're alright, you...I mean, I can't believe all those..."

"I'll be fine. It actually took all of them to do that to me." She admitted before muttering. "What am I gonna do?"

It was Sansa who replied. "Go home, get a shower and get changed, I'll make sure the teachers understand why. We'll tell mom and dad later"

Arya hesitated but then acquiesced and began to make her way out of the school.

Looking helplessly at the others, Sansa hurried back into the school.

"God, this is, how did they get away with that?" Brian remarked angrily. "We should…"

Bran and Jojen shook their heads as Margaery replied. "It's no good, he'll just squirm his way out of it, along with all his friends."

This disgusted Brian, nevertheless he reluctantly let it go. Recovering from this shocking incident, they began to make their way back to the inside of the school; lunch was nearly over.

Biting his lip, Jamie spoke up. "Guys I'm, I'm sorry, I wanted to help, really, I just..."

Marina smiled reassuringly. "It's cool, don't worry about it."

Meera agreed. "Yeah, don't worry about a thing."

"Well, okay...Are you okay Meera, I mean...what he said?" Jamie replied.

Marina and Brian nodded too; both showing concern. With a sigh Meera shrugged.

"It's cool, don't worry about it; it's pathetic, he thinks he can just say that and insult me...he says it to Jojen too." She explained.

Marina made a face. "Yeah, but, 'Frog-Eater'?"

Jojen was the one who explained. "Meera and I are descended from the old Crannog people; who lived in swamps, ate what they could catch, usually frogs."

Now it made sense; finally, reuniting with Pod and Sansa, Jamie, Brian, Marina and Margaery all prepared to continue the tour, ready for the rest of the day as the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Thrones: Loves Many Trials**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, it sure has.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it's quite sad :(  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, glad you liked those parts.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, just shows how much of a fight she put up.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Returning to the locker rooms after gym class, Jamie sighed, Marina and Brian were with him. They were clad in their gym uniforms, which was the same for all students in the school, boys and girls, a pair of black shorts, a white T-shirt plain white sock and black sneakers.

Pausing outside the locker rooms, they turned to face each other. Gym was the last class of the day so they had stopped to talk about their first day.

"Well, this wasn't quite what I imagined." Jamie admitted. "I mean, who'd think we'd make so many friends, learn about the most well known people here and meet the school bully all in one day."

Brian shrugged. "Well, when you put it that way, yeah."

Marina just grinned. "Look on the bight side guys, that first thing you said Jamie, we've made a lot of friends, they'll help us and we'll be settled in here in no time."

Jamie nodded. "I guess you're right."

"Well, guess we go our separate ways." Brian said at last. "We'll see each other again tomorrow and we can always plan to meet up outside of school too."

The others nodded and they entered their respective locker rooms and began getting changed back into their school uniforms. As they did so, Brian sighed.

"Brian?"

He turned to Jamie who continued. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, just...urgh, a little concerned for lack of a better word." He explained. "Joffrey and his behaviour, just gets on my nerves and, well, I'm worried, after what he did to Arya."

Jamie nodded sadly. "Yeah, it's horrible, I just hope she's okay."

Brian agreed but they said nothing else and left school, heading home.

* * *

After leaving school, the three went their separate ways; Brian simply planned to relax and chill before dinner. Jamie meanwhile reached his home and went straight up to his bedroom. He quickly undressed and headed for a shower.

After the shower he dried himself off and was soon getting changed into casual clothes, simple jeans and a T-shirt. Sitting down on his bed, he pulled out his phone and checked it. A few messages from his parents which he replied to and then he paused.

' _What is wrong with me, what is this…?'_ He thought at the strange fluttering in his stomach.

He was looking at his phone; at his contacts. Apart from Marina and Brian, there weren't many new ones. But one stood out, Meera Reed.

He bit his lip. _'Why did she...so casually give me her number. I...why do I still feel this way? Am I; even sure of what I'm feeling or doing...this is getting out of hand.'_

He sighed and put the phone away, wishing he could simply calm things down and figure out what was with his strange feelings.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marina also returned home, just in time to see that the rest of her stuff, namely some heavy belongings, had finally been delivered.

She smiled. _'Ah, perfect, that's everything at last, now...let's see...'_

It was then she noted she wasn't the only one coming home, for she saw a familiar face.

"Lancel?"

He stopped, flinched, he turned and gasped when he saw her.

"Marina, oh, I..."

Realizing where he was going she smiled. "Oh, it looks like we're neighbours. Cool."

Biting his lip, Lancel nodded. "Uh, yeah, so...this is where you live. Is that your stuff?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

There was a pause and Marina tried to push the memories of that terrible incident, seeing Lancel with Joffrey's crew at that time, Lancel seemed uncomfortable.

"Um, so...need any help?" He asked at last.

"I'm fine."

Lancel pointed something out. "Even that large drawer, I can help you with some of the heavier stuff."

Marina smiled and shrugged, figuring he was right. "Fine, you win, let's go."

So they got to work, as they did so, Marina couldn't help but notice something in the way Lancel acted outside of school, compared to inside.

' _He's so sweet and nice here, a little awkward, like when I first met him...'_ She wondered. _'It seems he's only like that when he's with Joffrey, but why…?'_

Finally, when they finished Lancel smiled.

"There we go, so um, I better..."

She just smiled. "Do you, want tea?"

He was startled but then accepted.

After the tea Lancel thanked her and prepared to leave.

"It's no trouble." Marina stated happily.

She and Lancel had got to talking and even started forming what felt like a friendship.

Lancel still felt and looked guilty however. "Look, for earlier, I... I'm sorry."

They had spoken about that too.

Marina just nodded. "Don't. I don't know the details but I understand you act like someone else so that you aren't bullied. I can understand that. I tried once too. Didn't suit me but I understand the thought."

Lancel was shocked by this, but let out a relieved sigh.

"So..."

Marina replied. "Doesn't change the fact that I want to be your friend, if you'd have me."

He let out a sigh but nodded.

"Thank you, that's...that's very generous of you." He said at last. "I'd like that; although...At school, I don't think I can, you know."

"I understand."

Biting his lip, still surprised at her open acceptance, but grateful, he excused himself and left. She watched him go and smiled to herself; hopeful for Lancel. She hoped that, if possible, she could help him out and perhaps free him from his current horror.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Game of Thrones: Loves Many Trials**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: LOL, well, we'll see what happens next :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and the interactions, well, this chapter will be interesting, as none of the OCs will appear :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :) Yeah, it was sweet and fun to write :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Jojen smiled to himself as he sat against the tree, with school over he could finally enjoy some peace and quiet. He wasn't alone either, Bran was there too, lying down, his head against Jojen's knees.

Jojen grinned at that. "Comfy?"

Bran just laughed and nodded; Jojen found himself wondering if Bran was thinking the same things he was. They had in fact been a couple for a good few months now, although they had been so scared.

"Still thinking about that, huh?" Bran remarked.

"Huh?"

He nodded. "I was too; we were so scared of coming out. But we realized..."

"Yeah." Jojen agreed. "We realized the longer we waited, the worse it would be."

Moving so that he was now at Jojen's side; Bran nodded sagely, remembering.

"We both agreed to talk to our families, to come out...on the same day." He recalled. "We wanted to help each other, but felt, felt it was just, the right way to do it."

Jojen sighed. "I was terrified; I remember, more than anything just wanting you there next to me...But I did it."

"So did I, although I felt, I was gonna break down, end up crying...it was so..." Bran replied.

They both reflected on those moments, the times they came out, finally admitting to their families, over dinner, how they felt.

They both smiled however, remembering the relief they had felt, while still scared they did come out and, much to their surprise, their families had been rather accepting.

"I still can't believe it." Jojen admitted. "Not only did it go so well for me...Meera already knew."

Bran chuckled at that. "Really, it was the same for me, Sansa already knew."

Both laughing Jojen pulled Bran closer, his arm wrapped around the younger boy. Bran blushed slightly but still smiled as they kissed gently.

With a breathy sigh after they parted, Jojen remarked. "Of course, it wasn't all, smooth sailing."

Biting his lip, Bran nodded in agreement. "No, that's...that's true..."

School had been where their real troubles started. They had come out to their families and then, no longer feeling the need to hide, had simply became open with their relationship, even at school.

At once there was a barrage of shock, but things soon calmed down, except where Joffrey and his gang were concerned.

"Honestly, it was intimidating at first." Jojen admitted. "Now they're just pathetic."

Bran bit his lip and admitted. "I'm more scared of the other ones giving us trouble...like, you know..."

"The sparrows." Jojen finished for his, knowing all too well what he meant.

Seeing Bran's expression, Jojen knew he was right, but, looking into each other's eyes, they did what they always did, they refused to let this get to them, they were happy together and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Meanwhile, back home, hidden up in her room, Myrcella lay on her bed, currently fretting.

' _Gods, what if they find out, what if...'_ She thought worriedly. _'Oh Gods, I can hear Joffrey tormenting me now...if, if he, or anyone was to find out...I like girls, a girl.'_

She looked around her room, trying hard to stay calm. Only one person knew of her secret, her feelings, her relationship.

She knew also she could trust him. _'Lancel, I know he won't tell anyone, he always keeps the secrets he's told to keep...Just like he pleaded with me to keep his...but why?'_

She couldn't understand it, why he wanted her to keep his secret. But she knew it anyway, he was not willingly part of Joffrey's gang. Joffrey had bribed him into joining, giving Lancel no means to refuse, for the cost, if he did so, would be the suffering of his brothers.

Even thinking of that, it suddenly made sense to her. _'He doesn't want people to know, because that too is part of protecting them...if it was known why he did what he did, Martyn and Willem would suffer anyway.'_

It was times like that she really disliked Joffrey even more and wished Lancel was her brother instead. She felt closer to him and in a way, she supposed he was more of a brother to her than Joffrey ever was.

Looking around carefully, listening to make sure nobody was nearby, she reached into the drawer of her bedside table, pulling out a small box she kept in there, locked. She had the only key and unlocked it, taking out the photo inside, smiling at it, the photo of her girlfriend.

Lancel knew that too, the identity of said girl. Margaery Tyrell.

She still smiled as she recalled. _'It was Lancel who got us together. He had seen me observing her, he spoke with Uncle Renly and Loras to get to know Margaery better, without revealing why.'_

Through them he got to know Margaery, realized the opportunity and organized a meeting between the two of them. Ever since then, Myrcella recalled, she and Margaery had been a couple. She put the photo back, locking it up again and putting the box away, she wasn't out yet, certainly not and it wasn't just Joffrey's reaction she feared.

' _The worst he'll do is taunt me, make my life a misery at school...but...'_ She fretted.

No, it wasn't Joffrey she truly feared, it was her grandfather's reaction she was truly afraid of.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Game of Thrones: Loves Many Trials**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you liked him :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah; I'll be honest, while it's the first time I've actually done them as a couple, I can ship Bran with either Reed sibling (although truthfully I prefer Meera :)) Anyway, yeah, glad you liked Myrcella and we can only wait and see the reactions, for you know, a secret is never forever.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

It was yet another day at school, Jamie let out a relaxed sigh as he thought about that. He had spent time with Marina and Brian and noticed that they were all managing to settle in well to their new lives, their new school.

"So um, what's it like?" Shireen asked him.

Jamie smiled and replied, they were talking about books, a common passion they shared. In addition to those he met on his first day, he had recently befriended Shireen, Devan and Edric and had to admit it was fun, getting to know these people.

Like him Shireen was shy and had problems socializing, but they shared a passion for books. Devan and Edric were different, less studious, more sporty, but they were patient, friendly and didn't seem to mind Jamie's difficulties.

As he finished telling her about the book he was reading, Devan spoke up. "You know, maybe we all ought to hang out with each other, outside of school you know. I mean we've not seen your house, you've not seen any of ours?"

Jamie nodded awkwardly; something like that was a big leap for him, but definitely something he was willing to try.

"Sounds cool, thanks."

He smiled and they all talked casually, Jamie however was struggling inside. His struggle only intensified when he spotted Meera walking past, waving to him as she did so. He waved back, a strange surge of emotions running through him.

' _There I go again, it's only getting stronger, do I, do I really…?'_

He didn't have an answer and that actually scared him somewhat.

* * *

Elsewhere in the school, Brian was worried. He was hurrying through the corridors, looking around.

' _Where is she...She's been so...strange lately, so scared.'_ He thought worriedly. _'Sansa, oh, what's happening with you.'_

He remembered that incident with her sister being thrown in the dumpster. How she'd been there, watching it happen; then despite helping them get her out, she stayed away and seemed more miserable as time passed.

Brian was actually surprised at how worried he was. _'Nevertheless, I've gotta find her, make sure she's alright.'_

He was just a friend, concerned for her well-being, that's what he felt anyway. Just then he spotted someone familiar, heading the other way from him.

"Arya?"

She stopped and then recognized him. "Oh hi, Brian, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah..."

He trailed off, pondering, he couldn't deny he was worried about her, especially after the dumpster incident. Joffrey's attitude suggested that this wasn't the first time she had been targeted by him.

' _And that prick is Sansa's boyfriend too, yet he treats her sister like that.'_ He thought before asking. "Are you okay, I mean, after what happened, I…?"

"I'm fine." She replied wearily. "Gods, so many people asking that; no I am not upset, no I do not need someone to talk to..."

Brian bit his lip, he hadn't meant for this to happen, but it was clear she wasn't upset at all, in fact, she seemed more pissed than anything.

Her next phrase confirmed it. "What I need is to tear Joffrey's arm off and beat him around the head with it."

Brian couldn't help himself, he laughed at that and, seeing his reaction, Arya relaxed.

Shaking her head she replied. "Sorry, I, I get it, you were concerned, I'm just fed up hearing it all the time. I can take care of myself."

"Maybe that's why Joffrey targets you..." Brian suggested softly.

"She just shrugged. "It is."

Her blunt reply startled him.

However he supposed it made sense. Joffrey had struck him as many things, none of them good, but he was certain amongst them, Joffrey was a misogynist. A strong independent girl like Arya would set his teeth on edge no doubt.

But he quickly reminded himself of his task. "Oh, I was, looking for Sansa, have you seen her?"

Arya nodded. "She's in the library, should still be there."

Thanking her, Brian hurried on his way. He soon found Sansa, in the library where Arya said she'd be. He paused, worried as he saw her, shifting self-consciously, tugging at her sleeves and skirt.

"Sansa."

She jumped, startled. "Oh, Brian, I..."

He smiled reassuringly. "It's alright, sorry."

She shook her head. "It's fine..."

"No, it's not." He said. "Sansa, I can see the way you're acting."

She flinched and looked scared.

"It's, it's nothing..." She said at once.

Brian sighed. "Sansa, please, I can see you're upset, I want to help you."

Sansa shuddered but then, with a shaky breath admitted the truth. It was just as Brian fear, Joffrey was abusing her; he had suspected it the moment she had mentioned Joffrey to him, the moment he saw her reaction to even his name.

"Well, ain't he a peach." Brian growled rolling his eyes.

Sansa looked startled and he shook his head. "Sorry, but he is, this is...that asshole has to learn a lesson."

"No Brian, please, don't." She said quickly. "I don't want you to get hurt, just, leave it."

Brian sighed but knew, with Sansa like this, there was nothing he could do, but he'd find a way, he swore it.

* * *

Lancel sighed as he walked through the school, right now he was lost in thought, of course a certain someone had to spoil that for him.

"Lancel!"

He turned and bit his lip. "Joffrey?"

Joffrey sneered at him. "What is your problem, loser, you're that desperate?"

Lancel paled. "What are you talking about?"

"Piggy of course, that French bitch, I saw the two of you together." Joffrey remarked. "What's that walking side of ham got that could possibly entice a man, hmmm, no tits, fat, ugly to boot. She's worse than Sansa's beastly sister."

Lancel was shocked at the raw fury building up inside him at Joffrey's words, at his insults to Marina.

"We, we're not…" He stammered.

Joffrey just laughed. "Ah good, so she hasn't lured you away from your actual path, maybe there's still hope for you to learn. Let's go, we've got more important things to do than wait for you to stop fantasizing about that worthless tramp."

His hands clenched tightly into fists, trying desperately to control himself, Lancel followed, only the fear of reprisal on his little brother's keeping him from actually attacking Joffrey right then and there.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it (apart from Joffrey being a dick as usual), anyway, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Game of Thrones: Loves Many Trials**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: I don't blame you, but yes, indeed, it is a hard target :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and those moments :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Marina smiled to herself as she looked around the cafeteria, she had just got her food and was looking for somewhere to sit. It was then she spotted Margaery again and made her way over to her. As she did so, she spotted someone else with Margaery, it was Myrcella, the two were talking, smiling, yet also looking strangely furtive.

Curious but not wanting to pry, Marina decided to join them and, if they felt like, she hoped they would tell her what they were looking so secretive about. Not that she considered it any of her business, but she couldn't deny it had piqued her curiosity, their secretive nature. Reaching them they spoke up.

"Hey there, do you mind if I sit?"

Looking up they both smiled and Margaery nodded. "Hi Marina, sure, come, sit down."

Grinning Marina did so, Myrcella greeted her too, both enthusiastic and happy. They began talking, pretty much about anything; Margaery and Myrcella helped Marina learn more about the people she had been introduced to before; Marina made sure they understood however, she wasn't interested in gossip, only what was known to be true.

She often felt too many people formed opinions based on gossip and therefore missed out on getting to know the true side of people. Nice people, ostracised and ignored by their peers due to rumours, something that she hated.

As they spoke, she saw Margaery and Myrcella sharing looks every now and then. Finally, Myrcella spoke up.

"Marina um, listen, there's something we wanna talk to you about." She said.

Margaery nodded. "We were talking about it before you came over...we, we've got a secret, you see and, only a handful of people know."

Myrcella continued. "Yeah, but we're still feeling so...confined by it, we were hoping we could trust at least one more person..."

Marina nodded slowly, she could see what they were doing, whatever this secret was, they wanted to open up about it and felt it best to start slowly, at least until they were confident about it.

"Sure, what is it?" She asked, hoping to gently urge them to explain.

Myrcella sighed and then finally explained. "Well, it's, you see...Margaery and I, we...we're together, as in..."

Marina was a little surprised at the revelation, but smiled. "You mean, you're dating?"

They both nodded and Marina suddenly noticed that Myrcella seemed to be the one having problems admitting the truth.

Nevertheless she smiled and replied. "I see, well, good for you guys, that's great."

They both seemed startled, but Marina just nodded.

Still taken aback by her open acceptance of them, they nevertheless managed to relax and soon all three girls were talking casually and happily. Some time later, Margaery excused herself and left for the bathroom. Myrcella and Marina sat and ate, speaking a little, waiting for her to return. Marina couldn't help but note that Myrcella still seemed uneasy.

"Are you alright?" She asked. "You look worried."

Myrcella bit her lip but then nodded. "I just...I feel so bad, for Margaery, I don't know how she copes with me."

Marina was startled by this. "What, cope, but I thought..."

"I; we have to keep finding excuses, keep our love hidden away." Myrcella explained at last. "We only ever be ourselves when we're out at Lancel's place, or Renly and Loras' place...They're the only ones that know, apart from you now."

Marina nodded slowly, finally understanding. "Hey, Cella, listen, don't worry. Look Margaery clearly loves, she doesn't feel ashamed of you, yes you have to hide, but she has faith in you. Plus, if you want, you can 'hang out' at my place too."

Myrcella nearly choked on her drink at this, but then grinned, pleased. Marina had been trying to reassure her and she certainly succeeded. She couldn't help but feel grateful.

As she thought that however, she also couldn't help but smile when she noticed Marina's attention distracted when she saw Lancel pass by. Especially as she saw Marina's expression.

"Marina..." She said; starling her. "Sorry, it's just, you looked so distracted, when you saw Lancel there."

"Wh-what...I?" Marina gasped.

She was shocked by this and swore she could feel her face heating up. She prayed it wasn't. Myrcella just smiled and nodded friendly and Marina managed a smile as Margaery came back, allowing them to settle into yet another talk, simply passing time.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Game of Thrones: Loves Many Trials**

Chapter 9 of my Game of Thrones story, be warned, this is where things start to take a bit of a dramatic turn.

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yes well, we can only wait and see what becomes of that :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you liked them all :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Sansa fought to keep calm, to control the impulse to shiver at Joffrey's touch.

"Sansa, are you even listening to me." Joffrey growled.

She started and looked at him, worried. "I...I..."

Joffrey glowered. "You were thinking of that damned American right, I've warned you about that, you are spending too much time with him."

Sansa shook her head, shocked at Joffrey's accusations. "I'm not, I swear, I never..."

She didn't want to admit it but she was thinking about Brian, but not in the way Joffrey thought. She had been recalling his words to her in the library that day, of his kindness to her.

Her thoughts were cut off. "Don't lie to me."

Joffrey shook his head and spat. "Are you really that much a slut you think you can cheat on me with someone so worthless."

"I'm not..."

Joffrey grabbed her suddenly, she nearly cried out at the pain from where she was being grabbed.

"Don't you dare!" Joffrey snapped. "You will do as you are told and stop being around that American, got it."

She nodded, fighting back tears. He finally let her go and Sansa continued to sit by his side, miserable, her upper arms in pain from how roughly and hard he had grabbed them.

* * *

Elsewhere, Jamie sat eating his lunch, he was with Bran and Jojen again. He had to admit, he was a little confused.

' _Jojen's been acting a little bit different lately...'_ He noted to himself. _'He almost seems, wary of me, I can't imagine why…?'_

An idea came to him but he dismissed it. _'It couldn't have anything to do with Meera, surely not.'_

Still things seemed much the same between the three, all of them friendly happy together, talking amongst themselves about their shared interests.

"Hey Fags!"

Jamie started and saw Jojen and Bran rolling their eyes. A group of people had approached them, glaring at Bran and Jojen.

"Corrupting some other innocent." The one at the head of the group snapped.

Bran shook his head. "Jamie is our friend, not that's it any of your business."

The boy snarled. "We won't let you turn some innocent into something disgusting like you."

"I think it's Jamie's choice who he is friends with." Jojen replied coolly. "Also I fail to see how we can do what you suggest...since it's impossible, let's not forget we were born..."

The leader of the group suddenly shouted. "That lie again!"

Jamie shook his head, this was getting out of hand.

"Excuse me." He said, getting their attention. "I think I am capable of speaking for myself."

All eyes turned to him and he felt nervous again, but forced himself to continue.

Clearing his throat he spoke.

"I don't know what your problem is with Bran and Jojen, and I don't care, but they are good people." He said calmly. "We get along fine, we're good friends and I don't appreciate your judging them like this."

Immediately the group flared up and one shouted. "We are trying to save you..."

"Nothing to be saved from. With attitudes like yours, I think you're the ones with the problem, now please leave." Jamie replied.

Scowling the leader of the group simply gestured to the others and they left. Jamie let out a slow breath, actually feeling amazed at what he had done.

"Jamie..."

He turned to Bran who looked at him worriedly.

Smiling he shook his head. "It's fine, I'm alright, are you guys…?"

Jojen nodded and shrugged. "Not the first time the Sparrows have give us trouble, won't be the last."

"The Sparrows?"

Bran explained. "They're a religious club, follow the Faith of the Seven, those people you saw are...well extremists, not all of them are like that."

"Lancel for instance, certainly isn't." Jojen added. "They...well, they have a problem with me and Bran because we're both gay, and dating."

Jamie nodded. "I see...honestly, what idiots. I can't stand people like them."

The other two nodded, relieved to see Jamie supported them and shared their opinion on those extremist members of the Sparrows.

* * *

Meanwhile, watching from a distance, the Sparrows glared.

"I don't believe it." One snarled. "Those fucking fags have already corrupted that boy."

Another nodded. "They'll turn him into one of them, if they haven't already, it's disgusting what those cock-suckers get away with these days."

The leader agreed. "Yes, well, we'll just have to see about that, won't we...We'll teach the two of them a lesson, show them how wrong their way is."

That surprised the others.

"We need a plan, let's go, we need to talk this out and find others who will help us...I think we'll start with the older one, he's clearly the most corrupt." The leader continued. "It was he who turned Bran Stark after all, Bran still has a chance of being saved."

The others agreed and they left, ready to begin discussing their plan.

* * *

End of chapter, looks like the stage is set for more drama to come, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Game of Thrones: Loves Many Trials**

Chapter 10 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Indeed, the question is, when?  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked them, yeah, well, that's how I like to hope I'd react to something like that.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Yes, it certainly is; oh yes, and things are sadly going to get worse. Not yet though, this is a calm before the storm chapter.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Lancel let out a relieved sigh as he left school at last; he hated it there, but not for the reasons most people usually did. He actually enjoyed his school work, did his best in his classes and worked hard.

' _Of course; Martyn still outclasses us all; our little brainbox.'_ He recalled affectionately.

He sighed sadly however, as he recalled his original train of thought. No, school itself wasn't his problem.

He knew what his problem was. _'Joffrey, it always comes back to him.'_

Shaking his head he tried to push his thoughts away. He was out of school now, he could surely put his issues with Joffrey away for the moment. It was then he realized he recognized the girl walking in front of him. It had only been a few weeks since he first met her, but he'd recognize that dyed pixie cut hair anywhere.

"Marina?"

She turned and paused, biting her lip; she then smiled although Lancel couldn't be certain, there seemed to be a hint of pink on her cheeks.

She smiled and replied. "Oh, hey Lancel."

He smiled too, stopping in front of her.

"So, what's up?" He asked casually.

"Nothing much?" She replied. "Just, thought I'd go for a walk, now school's done. Maybe check out the book store in time."

That caught Lancel's attention; he recalled her telling him about her interest in books. He too had a passion for books.

Thinking for a moment, he decided to ask. "You don't...mind if I join you, do you?"

"Of course not." She replied with a bright smile. "The more the merrier."

Smiling, albeit still feeling nervous, Lancel nodded and joined Marina as they left school, heading into town.

Lancel couldn't help but smile as he looked around the book shop; there were so many titles that caught his eye. Marina couldn't help but laugh lightly.

"I thought _I_ was a massive book fan." She commented.

Lancel laughed too. "Yeah, to me, books are fountains of joy and interest."

Marina nodded, Lancel was just as amazed as she had been, he never imagined he'd meet his equal when it came to books. They continued to look around, getting lost in the various titles. Before long Lancel found a few books that took his interest.

Deciding to buy them he made his way to the counter. Completing his purchase he waited for Marina; smiling as he observed the look in her eyes while she scanned the various titles. Finally she picked a few books and made her way to the counter.

Spotting him she grinned, noting the books he already held. Once she bought the books she had chosen she joined him.

"Hey, so, what did you get?"

Lance showed her the books, also adding. "What about you?"

She replied in kind and they left the book store; both amazed by their common interest and the good time they had. Lancel never believed such a thing would have been possible for him, especially due to how he acted in school. But Marina had been true to her word when they spoke that day he helped her move her belongings into her home.

"Say, you wanna, go somewhere and get a drink or something?" He asked, finding himself not wanting her to leave yet.

She grinned. "Sure, there's a cafe nearby, sounds nice."

Lancel agreed and together they made their way there.

* * *

Once at the cafe, the pair sat down with their drinks, taking a moment to simply enjoy themselves. All the same, Lancel couldn't help but dwell on Joffrey's cruelty, also his words came back to him, sparking anger.

' _How dare he say things like that about Marina. He's being so unfair, saying those things about her.'_ He thought as he looked over at Marina.

"Lancel."

He started and saw her looking at him, worried.

"Y-yeah?"

She bit her lip and asked. "Are you alright, you look so...distant..."

Lancel sighed, he should have realized she'd notice his worries.

He thought for a moment, trying to think how to explain things. Finally he revealed sadly.

"I was just, thinking about Joffrey, he said some...horrible things about you and I was, angry about it."

Marina sighed but nodded. "Not the first time I've been bullied like that"

Lancel gaped at that horrified, Marina had been bullied and in such a horrible way, suddenly it wasn't just Joffrey he was angry at, but whoever these people were who had tormented Marina too. He was shocked by the depth of his anger, wondering where it had come from.

Finally he sighed. "I'm sorry, really...I just wish I didn't have to..."

She suddenly straight up asked. "Why do you hang out with Joffrey; especially if you don't like what he does? You're so different outside of school Lancel, I like you, we could be real friends, I want to be. But this is just so confusing..."

"I know and I'm sorry." He replied sadly. "But I have no choice...for my brother's sakes."

That was all he said, but for Marina it was enough to see. He was being blackmailed by Joffrey, something relating to his little brothers, she wondered just what it was, what was going on with Martyn and Willem that caused Lancel to become something he so despised for their sakes.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Game of Thrones: Loves Many Trials**

Chapter 11 of my Game of Thrones story, this is an M rated chapter where things take a sudden dramatic, dark turn, you have been warned.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked it :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you like them :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Yeah, it's hard, but this chapter sadly, well, wait and see.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Jojen smiled as he left the school library; it was the end of another day, he was getting ready to leave, to meet up with Bran, Meera and Jamie outside of school; they all planned to go and hang out together at his family's home.

' _It's gonna be fun...although...'_ He thought, biting his lip. _'I'll need to keep an eye on things; he's a nice guy and fun to hang out with, but, if Jamie tries something funny...'_

He had seen it, plain as day, even thought Jamie hadn't said anything. Jojen knew Jamie was infatuated with Meera, and although she was older than Jojen, he was still a protective brother.

He sighed heavily. _'After all, last time anyone showed interest in Meera, it was...Oh, what am I thinking, no way Jamie is that bad. Maybe, maybe I'll just wait and see.'_

Satisfied with that he resumed his journey, unaware of the eyes upon him, that he was being watched. Then it happened, he had been passing an empty classroom when suddenly he felt strong arms grabbing him and, before he could cry out, a hand clamped over his mouth, muffling his shout.

"Lmt mm gh!" He cried.

Instead he was dragged into the room and the door was slammed shut before Jojen felt himself being thrown to the floor, finally released.

He tried to stand only for someone to stand on his back, forcing him to stay down.

"You should have done as you were told." Came a familiar voice above him. "Now you have to pay the price, fucking fag."

Jojen struggled, aware now that he was surrounding, he could see them now, the Sparrows, the same ones who had taunted him and Bran a few days ago.

He glowered and tried to retort. "And you were told-Ow!"

The leader of the group pressed his foot down harder.

"You don't have permission to talk, scum." He growled.

Jojen felt his heart pounding heavily, he looked around again, fear beginning to set in, he had no idea what they were planning to do to him, but it was clear they intended him ill.

"Now, we gave you the chance, but you just didn't listen." The leader said. "So we're going to teach you a lesson fag, we'll show you how wrong your actions are. Get to it boys."

With that he stepped back. Jojen reacted immediately, he leapt to his feet and tried to flee. But it was no use; before he could even get a few feet, he was grabbed again.

"C'mon, let's go, show him what he does to people." One said.

Another added. "He'll regret ever being born, let's make sure he learns and show him how degrading his actions are to his victims."

Jojen was outraged by that. _'Victims, I've not hurt anyone!'_

Then he heard the ripping noise and his eyes widened in shock.

He was still in shock when they forced him down, now naked from the waist up as his tie was removed, his sweatshirt and white ripped off.

"What the..." He gasped.

He was slapped for talking and then found his tie being used to bind his wrists behind his back. Then, to his horror, his socks, shoes and then his trousers were forcibly removed too, leaving him in just his green underpants.

"What are you doing?!" He screamed.

The group laughed and one commented. "Look at him in those kid undies, not man enough for boxers."

Another remarked. "Of course he isn't, he's a fag remember."

"Stop it, this isn't…!"

"What did we say about talking, you fucking idiot." The first one remarked again.

The leader then spoke up. "If he's too stupid to be quiet, then shut the fag up...they'll do."

"No, no, NO!" Jojen screamed.

But it was no use, his underpants were forcibly removed and then with them using their ties to bind his legs, one grabbed his jaw and forced it open and Jojen nearly choked as his underpants were shoved roughly into his mouth, gagging him.

"Fuck sake!" One gasped. "He's bigger than me."

Jojen blushed furiously at that, he was now naked and with his penis and ass exposed, their comments didn't make him feel any better. But there was worse to come.

"Now fag." The leader said, approaching the helpless boy. "Time for your lesson, this is the pain you put Bran Stark through, the pain you were planning to inflict on that new boy."

Jojen saw the young man was wielding a bottle and realized what was about to happen.

"NH, NH, PLMHFM DHN'T, PLMHFM, Hm'M BMGGNNG NHH, PLM-HHHRRRGGHHH!"

He screamed as overwhelming pain overtook him as the bottle was then violently inserted up his rectum, to his relief he mercifully blacked out then and knew no more.

* * *

Jamie smiled softly as he chatted with Meera, he still felt strange around her, but Meera was able to help him be at ease.

"You know, there's going to be a big party soon at the Baratheon house." Meera was saying. "The Starks are invited of course, and they invited Jojen and I, you could come too if you want."

Jamie bit his lip. "I'm not sure, I mean, a party, I..."

Meera grinned. "Hey it'll be fun; we'll be out in the backyard, we can go swimming, hang out with everyone. I get that things are hard for you, but I'll be there, I could help you out."

"I...Alright, I'll give it a go." Jamie said at last, smiling.

Meera also grinned and nodded. It was then Bran arrived and they saw his worried expression.

"Hey, have you guys seen Jojen, I haven't been able to find him?" He queried.

That instantly worried them and immediately they hurried back into the school and began to search desperately for Jojen. Their search was fruitless for some time, until they reached a classroom and Jamie paused, a strange feeling coming over him.

"Jamie?" Meera asked.

He shook his head. "I...I just got a bad feeling."

Still they checked the door and opened it.

"JOJEN!"

They found him, bound, gagged naked and, after they quickly checked, unconscious. He was bleeding from his behind, bruised and Jamie saw the bottle lying on the ground next to him, realizing the horrible truth. Jamie bit his lip, seeing Meera so distressed, seeing Bran's utterly devastated expression; it was clear Jojen had been violently attacked in this manner for one reason alone.

To send a message.

* * *

End of chapter, what happens next we can only wait and see, read and review please.


	12. Chapter 12

**Game of Thrones: Loves Many Trials**

Chapter 12 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Sadly yeah :(  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Indeed, a very good question :(**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Jojen felt dull, numb as consciousness returned to his body. He couldn't understand, he expected pain, terror clawed at him, before he realized he could move his hands and feet, he was no longer bound and gagged. He was also wearing something now, soft clothing, and was lying in a bed. He opened his eyes, still terrified. He was in a room, all white, sterile, the bed he was in was white too. It finally registered to him that he was in a hospital.

' _I...Someone found me.'_ He realized. _'Gods, I was seen, seen like that...'_

He felt tears pricking his eyes and was afraid, then he realized he wasn't alone.

"Jojen." Bran gasped; seeing he was awake.

He reached for Jojen who flinched, seeing this Bran stopped, but Jojen shook his head, looking up at him, pleadingly. Bran immediately finished his previous action and pulled Jojen into a hug.

Jojen broke down at once and Bran did his best to comfort him as he cried. The full memory of his suffering almost crushing him.

"Bran..." He choked out. "They, I...I've been..."

Bran spoke gently. "I know, we know. The doctors explained what happened."

Jojen shuddered at that; Bran had said 'we', who else knew he had been tormented, raped and degraded in such a humiliating and obscene way.

Slowly Jojen began to recover and Bran finally let him go. He helped Jojen get more comfortable, soon he was in a seated position. He quickly wiped any signs of his tears away.

"Bran I...who found me?" He asked desperately. "You said we…?"

Seeing his distress, Bran sighed sadly. "Jojen, I...I found you, along with Meera and Jamie. I went to them because I couldn't find you after school. We went  
looking for you and found you. Gods, when I saw you..."

Now Bran was nearly in tears, Jojen bowed his head, feeling even worse than before.

"I'm sorry Bran." He whispered.

Bran shook his head however. "No Jojen, never say you're sorry, you did nothing wrong."

He just nodded; it wasn't as bad as he thought; at least those who found him would keep things to themselves. He shuddered again, he didn't want to think about what happened. After a pause, Bran spoke again.

"Listen, if, if you're up to it, Meera's here, so is your mum and dad. I can get them if you want."

Jojen bit his lip but nodded. "S-sure, what...you said Jamie found me, did he…?"

Bran nodded. "He was here for some time...He only left when Meera asked him to, he looked terrible and she told him to go home and rest, said she'd call him and let him know when you recovered."

Nodding Jojen processed this while Bran went to fetch his family. He couldn't help but note that once again, something seemed strange between Jamie and Meera. But it hardly seemed important at this time.

* * *

A few days later, Jojen was released from hospital and felt relief for the first time since the incident as he entered his home.

"Jojen..." Meera began, worried.

He just nodded. "I'm, I'll be alright Meera, thank you."

She smiled softly and nodded. Jyana gently squeezed her son's shoulder.

"I'll go get dinner started, remember what the doctor said, honey, go and get some rest."

"I've done nothing but rest, mum." Jojen replied but he agreed nevertheless.

Howland watched as his son went upstairs sadly.

"I don't understand Jojen." He said quietly to Jyana and Meera. "Why doesn't he tell us who attacked him?"

Jyana nodded. "I understand your worries Howland, but this has been a terrible, traumatic experience for him. His mind is trying to protect itself."

"He wants to tell us dad." Meera added. "But he's not ready, it's too fresh."

Howland sighed. "I hope so, well...We'll just wait until he recovers, until he is ready."

They all agreed to this and went to continue with their day, all of them hoping that this wouldn't destroy Jojen; that he would recover well. One certainty they had was that he still had Bran, it was their main hope; that Bran would be able to help Jojen to recover and become his old self again.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Chapter 13

**Game of Thrones: Loves Many Trials**

Chapter 13 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yes, indeed, well, at least he has support.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Yes indeed, thankfully his family is there; I don't blame you.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you liked them :) Yeah, it was nasty, but at least his family are there :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

"Wow, that's horrible." Marina gasped.

Brian nodded, looking rather pale. Jamie had met up with them at school the following day, they had noted he was distracted and then, when they greeted him and Bran upon seeing them, saw Jojen flinch and looked upset.

Seeing their confusion, Jojen, with reassurances and encouragement from Bran and Jamie had told them what had happened to him.

"Damn..." Brian said quietly. "Jojen, look, if there's anything you need..."

Jojen smiled. "It's alright; I appreciate it though, thank you."

"Well, the offer still stands." Brian replied nodding.

Things seemed calmer after that, during which time they were unaware someone was watching them. Glaring as he observed the group was Joffrey; in particular he was glaring at Marina, then turned his glare to Lancel who was walking past Marina and the people sitting with her.

' _That look on their faces...'_ He thought venomously. _'Lancel is my little pet, my slave...That French bitch has no right to take him away from me. She will pay for this.'_

He knew he had no choice; he thought she would have learned but it was clear he would have to actually teach her a lesson.

* * *

On her way to class, Marina prepared herself for her day.

' _It's horrible what happened to Jojen, but at least he has Bran, his sister, his parents.'_ She thought. _'He's strong he'll get through this.'_

Seeing the positive side, she prepared to head for her next class when suddenly she found herself surrounded. She stopped and looked around, it was Joffrey's gang, Joffrey himself was there, smirking.

"So, here she is, the French Piggy." He taunted. "You've been a naughty girl."

"Excuse me…?"

Joffrey snapped. "Lancel, I've seen you, sneaking around behind my back, trying to steal him away. Pathetic."

Marina shook her head. "I'm sorry, pathetic, what is that got to do with-"

"Lancel is obviously pathetic, but you must be, going after him." He scoffed. "What's wrong with you anyway Piggy, know you're too fat to get a guy, but that desperate for a cock that you beg for Lancel's?"

Marina rolled her eyes and couldn't resist the urge to retort. "Please, I have dildos, no need to bother poor Lancel for a simple ramming."

There was a stunned silence, before Joffrey's crew suddenly burst out laughing. Not their cruel mocking laughter either, instead they were laughing at her reply, as if it was the joke it was intended to be.

Joffrey was spluttering and looked shocked, outraged even. He couldn't believe this, this pathetic girl was daring to speak back to him, that wasn't right.

"Damn, she owned you there." One of his friends stated with a hearty chuckle.

He growled; it seemed he needed to discipline his friends again, this wasn't how they were supposed to reply.

"Oh really..." He growled, determined not to lose face. "Dildos, all that because you can't get fucked."

"Grow up."

With that Marina calmly walked past Joffrey, easily getting past his friends before heading for her next class. Joffrey growled, this wasn't right; he'd need to stop this. He needed to put the French Bitch in her place; he'd have to step things up, take things to the next level.

* * *

On a break between classes Marina headed for her locker, she smiled. Apart from her little encounter with Joffrey, the day had gone well; she was smiling, happy. She was going to fetch some books for her next classes, returning the current ones.

"What the…?" She gasped.

She stopped, eyes wide. On her locker was violently scrawled graffiti, defacing her locker. Of any words, only three were visible and made her roll her eyes. 'Fat French Pig'.

' _Urgh, how original, and I'm supposedly pathetic Joffrey.'_ She thought; exasperated.

This had his scent all over it. Opening her locker, she found several notes inside, some of them falling out.

She picked on up and read it. _"Kill yourself, Ugly Slut."_

Marina shook her head. _'Again, how original.'_

She'd have to clean this up she knew, checking her watch she saw she had time, or so she hoped.

' _Oh for God sake, give me a break.'_ She thought to herself as she began.

Before long she collected all the notes and dumped them in the nearby bin. Collecting and putting away the necessary books she got to work trying to clean up her locker. To her relief it cleaned up easily, she simply had to wipe it, presumably since it was fresh.

Shaking her head she stepped back, there was now no evidence of anything having been done. Now it was time to get to class; she would just got about her day as usual. It would be her best revenge against Joffrey for this; to let him see his actions had zero effect on her.

* * *

As she reached her class, she saw Lancel outside; he looked up at her and looked stricken.

"Marina..." He said at once; thinking about what he had seen. _'Damn... He goes to that length while she does nothing wrong and here I am, helpless again...'_

"Hmmm?"

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I am..." She replied.

Lancel shook his head. "Marina, I saw those...disgusting words Joffrey left on your locker, heard the things he said..."

Marina shook her head. "It's fine Lancel, really."

"Why?" He gasped, startled. "I should've; I'm sorry, I mean..."

He wasn't sure what he was trying to say; but he was sorry, he wished he could have done something to stand up for her, to help her.

Marina shrugged and revealed. "It's nothing, I was bullied all through my other school, nothing Joffrey says or has done is new, or even hurts."

Lancel was dumbfounded; shocked that anyone would do something like that, to someone as kind and friendly and open as Marina.

Marina nodded, as if confirming his thoughts

"I'm, I'm sorry, that's, horrible, I..."

Marina grinned. "It's alright. The thought that you care is enough."

Lancel wished it was, but he wasn't so sure. He felt he should try to do more.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Chapter 14

**Game of Thrones: Loves Many Trials**

Chapter 14 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, well, who knows, at least you put him in his place :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Yes indeed, glad you liked it :)  
Veridissima: Glad you liked her, thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Lancel bit his lip as he stepped out of his house, looking over next door, to Marina's house.

' _After everything I've done, all that's happened...'_ He thought dismayed. _'Everything she's suffered because of Joffrey, Marina still wants to be friends with me, eager even.'_

He couldn't believe it; he didn't understand the girl, how she could be so friendly, open-minded. He made his way over to her house, thinking about what he had heard lately from Myrcella. He wanted to talk to Marina about it; he couldn't deny he was hopeful that, upon hearing what he had to say, she'd respond positively.

He was surprised by his thoughts. _'Whoa, when did I...become so eager for her company, to hope that Marina would...what am I doing?'_

Shaking his head he reached her front door and knocked. It took only a short while before she answered; smiling when she saw them.

"Hi Lancel." She greeted cheerfully.

He smiled too. "Hey Marina."

She nodded and stepped back. "Please, come in."

He did so, once again feeling strange. It was always the same whenever he was around Marina; he felt so different from his usual self. He felt happy, relaxed and as if his fears and worries just melted away.

Marina turned to him once they were inside.

"Can I get you something, a drink maybe?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm fine, thank you."

"Alright." She replied. "Um, sorry, you kinda caught me while I was busy."

Biting his lip he spoke up. "Oh, sorry."

Marina shrugged. "It's cool, just...c'mon."

With that she led him upstairs, and they soon entered her bedroom; he was surprised to see a large number of boxes around, her wardrobe and drawers were open.

"Sorry about the mess. I'm just clearing out some of my clothes and such." She explained. "Throwing out stuff that are damaged beyond repair, any old stuff is I'm pretty much just giving away for charity."

"Wow..." Lancel replied before smiling. _'Just like her, generous to a fault.'_

She grinned and picked up a few things and put them in a nearby box.

Nodding Lancel queried. "Doesn't surprise me, want some help?"

"Oh, sure, thanks?" She replied happily.

So Lancel nodded and got to work helping Marina out. She smiled, grateful for his help and once more noticing his differing attitude.

' _Poor Lancel, he's got it so hard, trying to deal with these...problems he has.'_ She thought sadly. _'Especially after everything he needs to do at school because of Joffrey.'_

She actually felt herself aching for him, his suffering and wished she could help him somehow.

One thing Lancel couldn't help but notice, due to the open wardrobe, was certain clothes. He knew Marina's personality just enough to know that while tough she did have a girly side and some girly interests. Therefore he was somewhat surprised to see only one dress and some long skirts.

"Oh?" Marina replied, seeing where he was looking. "Those are just..."

He turned. "Sorry, didn't mean to; I just...I'm just surprised; I mean...only one dress?"

Marina nodded and shrugged. "yeah well, that's all I have. All I need, I, the dress is for special occasions anyway, that's all."

"Yeah?"

Marina nodded. "Yeah. In my area, sadly, it's always quite cold, so wearing something like that is a pain."

Lancel nodded, he could understand that. "I see, alright then, although, it is warm here, if you wanted to, you could..."

He had no idea why he was even saying this, maybe he just wanted to get to know her even more. Marina meanwhile smiled; she was a little surprised but felt actually happy that he was showing such an interest; she could see that he was in fact simply curious.

"I'd feel silly and as for the other skirts, I don't want them too short." She admitted.

"They don't have to be, besides, there's nothing wrong with having a girly side." Lancel replied. "I mean..."

She sighed and grinned. "I get it, I do...thanks."

She paused for a moment, thinking, trying to figure out to word her reply.

"I know." She said at last. "I just, I feel like a potato bag wearing girly stuff and...kinda exposed."

"What?" Lancel replied, confused.

"What do you mean what?"

Lancel sighed. "Look, Marina, I'm not trying to get you to do anything, or change or anything. I just want you to know, these worries you have, you can beat  
them."

"Oh?" She replied confused.

"Yeah, you just need to embrace that side of you more first...Only if you feel like it, that is."

Marina bit her lip, considering that.

Finally she sighed and replied.

"Maybe..."

Lancel grinned. "C'mon, just think about it okay...I'm not trying to pressure you, I just want to help you think about things and maybe...open up?"

She smiled and nodded. "Fine, maybe you're right, I'll think about it."

Lancel nodded and they resumed working, before long they finished and soon everything was packed away and ready. Finally Lancel decided to talk to Marina about what he had been thinking about before he came over, what Myrcella had told him.

"So um..." He said, catching her attention. "Myrcella invited me to her pool party and said I could bring someone along."

Marina grinned at this; although a little confused.

Nevertheless she replied enthusiastically. "Cool, who are you bringing?"

Shifting awkwardly he answered her. "I was...hoping to ask you."

"Me?"

He shrugged and admitted. "You're my only friend."

"Oh...um..." She replied, a little startled. "Sure, sounds fun...But, pools...swimming?"

Lancel quickly clarified. "If you don't want to, you don't have to."

"We'll see what happens, it sounds fun, I'll gladly come." She replied casually.

Lancel nodded, feeling himself relax. Marina was happy that she had accepted, she actually considered maybe she would go swimming after all; she was sure that it would be nice, even if, being at Myrcella's place, Joffrey would be there. Nevertheless she was disturbed and saddened by what Lancel had admitted, about her being his only friend.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Chapter 15

**Game of Thrones: Loves Many Trials**

Chapter 15 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah it's sad, but at least he has you :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Robert Baratheon grinned as he looked around the back garden; things were all set up for Myrcella's party, all they needed to do now was wait for the guests to arrive. He had organized the party for his daughter; knowing she and her friends, maybe some of the younger adults would like to swim in the pool. He wouldn't be swimming, nor would the older adults present.

This included him and Cersei who was standing by the back door, also looking around at the set up for the party approvingly. They had both dressed for the hot weather, Robert in light blue cargo pants, a red and white T-shirt and sandals. Cersei in an elegant dress with a white flowy skirt and close fitting red bodice. He approached her and spoke.

"So, that's us ready now?" He said.

She nodded. "Yes, well, they'll be arriving soon, ah, here's Joffrey and Tommen now."

Robert turned and saw his sons approaching; again, dressed appropriately; Joffrey in red shorts, a dark red T-shirt, white ankle socks and white tennis shoes, Tommen in brown cargo shorts, a red polo shirt, dark blue ankle socks and black sneakers.

"Ah good, ready boys?"

Tommen nodded, grinning. "You bet, this'll be fun."

Joffrey just nodded, not saying anything.

"Alright, best go wait in the garden until the others arrive." Robert said at last. "Cella ready yet?"

Tommen replied. "She'll be down soon."

Robert smiled and went to answer the knock at the door while his wife and sons went out into the back garden.

He answered the door and grinned.

"Hey, welcome, good to see you all." He said at once.

The people present all greeted him too and entered. He recognized all but one of them; the ones he recognized were Margaery Tyrell, with her were Ned's daughters and Gendry. He raised an eyebrow at the last person.

The young man smiled and greeted him. "Brian Baker, nice to meet you Mr. Baratheon. I'm a friend of Sansa's."

Nodding Robert shook his hand. "Pleasure, well, we're all meeting out in the back garden, let's go."

They agreed and headed through. Margaery grinned, enjoying the sunlight, smoothing down her flowy, above the knee blue dress, kicking off her blue flats to enjoy the grass between her toes. Sansa, Arya and Gendry all walked just a head of her, once again Sansa looked pretty good too, in a black mini skirt, white T-shirt and blue sandals.

Arya and Gendry sought comfort like all of them, but cared little for style, something Margaery admired. Arya wore black short shorts, sandals and a grey tank-top while Gendry wore denim cut-off jeans, a black T-shirt and sandals.

Finally she observed Brian, also dressed up casually in dark blue shorts; a white T-shirt; black ankle socks and white tennis shoes.

"Hi Margaery." Came a shy sweet voice behind her.

She turned and grinned when she saw Myrcella, who was also grinning and looking stunning in her white knee length flower print dress and fashionable sandals.

Grinning Margaery replied warmly. "Hi, well, can't wait for the party to start."

"Me neither; hope the others get here soon." She responded.

It was at times like this Margaery wished she and Myrcella weren't hiding their love, but she could wait, wait for Myrcella to find her confidence.

Sure enough, at Robert's suggestion, they decided to get ready and even start swimming, the others could join them when they arrived. So they soon began to get ready. Once she removed her dress, now in just her pale blue, sexy string bikini, Margaery sought out Myrcella and saw her.

Margaery tried not to drool at the sight of her girlfriend in a sexy red bikini with white polka dots, talking casually to a yellow Speedo clad Tommen, both smiling. She went over, deciding to invite them to go swimming with her.

Meanwhile, more people had arrived; from both sides of the family; Robert heartily greeted his brothers, although only Renly responded with equal enthusiasm. Stannis was as bland as ever. Even Stannis' clothes were bland despite the sunny day, a pair of dark grey trousers, white light shirt, black socks and shoes.

In stark contrast to Renly in black trousers, an olive tank-top with an open green shirt over it and black shoes. Stannis' wife and Renly's boyfriend were also present. Selyse in a drab ankle length light green coloured skirt, black blouse and beige flats. Loras in jeans, a grey T-shirt and white baskets.

"Glad you could make it." Robert said jovially.

Stannis nodded. "Yes well, Shireen was desperate to come."

Robert and Renly shared a smirk, however serious or awkward he was, they knew Stannis loved his daughter dearly.

Shireen was hanging out near the pool, chatting with Myrcella who was in the pool, grinning up at her. She looked comfortable in her cream knee length skirt, pink tank-top and red flats. Devan and Edric stood with her, along with Joy, Gerion Lannister's daughter and Edric's girlfriend.

All three were dressed for comfort too, both boys in shorts and T-shirts; Devan's shorts blue and Edric's black, their T-shirts the opposites, Devan black, Edric blue, both wore sandals. Joy was wearing pink flats and an above the knee thin strapped dress the same colour. It was good to see everybody talking and enjoying themselves. Even the new guests who soon arrived, in this case from the Lannister side.

Lancel, Martyn, Willem, Jaime and Tyrion. They were all dressed up well, Lancel in beige shorts; black T-shirt and white baskets, Martyn wore jeans, black baskets and a geeky T-shirt, Willem had jeans too, along with red flip-flops and a red T-shirt.

Jaime was wearing a red T-shirt and white shorts with black sandals while Tyrion wore a white T-shirt and socks, with red shorts and black sneakers.

While Willem and Martyn joined Renly and Loras to go swimming, all changing into their swimsuits, Martyn in grey swimming trunks, Willem in a green Speedo with black stripes on each hip, Renly in green swimming trunks with yellow stripes down the legs and Loras in black swimming trunks with yellow stripes down the legs.

They were joined by Pod, who had come with Tyrion, his adoptive father. Pod quickly changed from his blue shorts, white T-shirt and sandals to his red Speedo as he joined them.

They were also joined by Martyn's girlfriend Mary White, who changed from her chocolate brown mid-thigh skirt, white tank-top and white flats into her white one-piece swimsuit, and Willem's girlfriend Marissa Frey, who simply removed her orange short dress and gold sandals to reveal her white tankini.

The adults were surprised by the large crowd forming, so many people, all friends of Myrcella or other people here, as yet more people arrived. Lancel grinned upon seeing Marina, clad simply in black trousers, a white top with dark blue stripes and white flip-flops. Then finally, Bran, Jojen and Meera arrived, along with Jamie.

Bran and Jojen walked hand-in-hand, Bran in dark grey shorts, a light blue Superman tank-top and sandals. Jojen wore sandals too, along with a white T-shirt and denim shorts. Meera was wearing denim mini shorts, a dark green T-shirt and dark green flats.

All of them smiled and Meera nodded to Jamie. Jamie nodded, still feeling awkward, dressed up in blue knee length shorts, a white tank-top; white ankle socks and black sneakers. Now everyone was here, soon everyone was getting ready and were all prepared to have fun.

* * *

The party was in full swing, Joffrey however was not happy.

' _What is wrong with Sansa, she's not being attentive enough.'_ He thought. _'How can she possibly look elsewhere.'_

At that he looked down at his body, clad in his red and gold striped tight fitting Speedo.

He shook his head. _'Right, she needs to be punished...she'll regret this, and wearing that.'_

He smirked as he eyed Sansa's purple strapless bikini; it was time for him to act. Before he did however, he glowered as he also spotted Lancel, clad in white swimming trunks, and the French girl; who looked utterly ridiculous in her black one-piece swimsuit.

Lancel smiled, ignoring Joffrey, continuing to swim with Marina; helping her with her confidence. She had admitted she couldn't swim very well, so he offered to help her.

Marina spotted Joffrey however. "Joffrey's glaring at us you know."

Lancel shrugged, surprised at his nonchalance. "It's not like we're doing anything, I'm just helping you out and we're swimming together."

Marina nodded. "True, although you know Joffrey. He's making a porn version of this in his head."

"Let him; he could do with a good jerking session."

Laughing at that, Marina agreed and they resumed swimming.

Meanwhile, Joffrey approached Sansa, intent on humiliating her. He wasted no time and Sansa gasped.

"No..." She almost screamed.

Joffrey grinned as he loosened her top easily and soon it fell. Yet before she could be exposed, someone pulled Sansa away from him. By the time Joffrey recovered he saw that dammed American, clad in a white Speedo, helping Sansa by fixing her bikini.

"You!"

Brian just glared at Joffrey and shook his head, leading Sansa away.

"Gods, that, he..." Sansa gasped, blushing furiously.

Brian nodded. "I know, it's alright, you're alright?"

She nodded and smiled. "Thank you."

"It's cool, can't believe that creep." Brian muttered.

Sansa couldn't help but feel grateful; both of them actually musing about each other and finally realizing just what the strange stirring feeling within them was. They were already forming strong emotions about each other, they were already falling in love.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Just a note, not all the outfits have been seen, still a few more swimsuits to appear :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Game of Thrones: Loves Many Trials**

Chapter 16 of my Game of Thrones story, the party continues, the groundwork is already laid for all three main pairings now and we'll see the birth of one of those pairings becoming true at the end of this chapter, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Oh yes indeed; who knows where that could lead :) Yeah, close one :)  
Wlfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Yup, that's just him; oh and he's not done yet, also, more stuff to come :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them all and yes he is, well, something did happen :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

While the party continued in full swing, Jamie Townley was as nervous as he always was when it came to social events. Tugged at the waistband of his blue swimming trunks he looked around.

' _Everyone is having fun...I guess I should join them, but...'_ He thought awkwardly.

He spotted Shireen, Devan Edric and Joy, all sitting on the edge of the pool; also in their swimsuits. Shireen a lavender one-piece swimsuit, Joy a simple pink bikini, Edric also wearing blue swimming trunks, albeit a darker shade and Devan in a black Speedo.

He suppressed a grin at the fact Shireen seemed quite enamoured by Devan's Speedo.

Watching as the boys slid into the pool for a swimming race, Jamie thought to himself. _'Oh Shireen, you and Devan are always so sweet together...Oh, uh oh, that doesn't look good.'_

He had just spotted someone who didn't seem so pleased with Shireen and Devan's close proximity, Shireen's mother, Selyse was currently glaring at them both, especially when they kissed after Devan _just_ won the race.

' _Hmmm, hope she doesn't cause any trouble...Where are the others?'_ He thought to himself.

He managed to spot them, Pod had joined Bran and Jojen by the pool; all three clad in Speedos; Bran's blue, Jojen's green and Pod's red.

They were chatting away happily and Jamie was pleased to note Jojen seemed much better, after that horrible incident where he had been attacked.

The final people he spotted were Arya and Gendry, Arya in a grey one-piece swimsuit and Gendry in black swimming trunks, both simply lazing around, holding each other, gazing at the sky.

Managing a smile at all the activity he witnessed, Jamie nevertheless felt his awkwardness remaining.

"Jamie."

He turned and froze; eyes wide, approaching him was Meera, clad in a light green bikini. It flattered her figure well; she looked incredible, despite not having what most boys considered a typically attractive body, to him, she was a vision.

Her curves were slight but they were there, her hair hung loose and curly and she was smiling, eyes sparkling.

' _Wow, she looks so...urgh, behave Jamie.'_ He chastised himself. _'That's not way to act.'_

He cleared his throat; realizing Meera was observing him casually, having clearly noticed how he was looking at her.

"I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

She laughed softly. "It's alright; this is actually a new swimsuit; so a lot are surprised."

Jamie nodded, relieved she wasn't angry with him; still flustered at the fact she was showing more skin than he'd ever seen her show.

"So, why aren't you with everybody else?" She asked casually.

"I just, I..." Jamie tried to explain. _Damn, that feeling again, it's stronger now...I, I do, but, she would never...'_

Meera however seemed to understand his awkwardness and stepped closer. "It's alright, you'll do fine. You already know a good number of people here, I can help you meet with the rest, c'mon."

She held out her hand, startling him. But, smiling and hopeful, he took it and she led him to join the crowd.

* * *

Elsewhere in the party, Lancel smiled as he sat on the edge of the pool, watching Marina who had swum over to join Margaery and Myrcella and now all three ladies were talking together.

' _She looks so amazing, happy, smiling, her hair all wet. She's...cute, now, more than...'_ Lance thought to himself, before realizing what he was thinking.

He flushed red, shocked that he actually thought that. Then he realized something else, as he watched Marina he felt something and tensed.

' _Oh crap, not that, don't let anyone see.'_ His mind raced.

Reacting quickly he slid into the pool, praying the water and his trunks would hide his sudden erection from sight.

Seeing Lancel entering the pool, albeit oblivious to the real reason, Marina; having just finished her talk with the girls, swam over to join him.

"Hey Lancel."

"Hi..." He greeted awkwardly. "So um, having fun?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "You bet; this is great, I can't thank you enough for bringing me."

He smiled at that; hopeful that he would calm down soon and that this strange feeling he was suddenly having would become clear. He wasn't sure what to think; friendship was one thing, but to try and seek more would be, crazy, especially in his current situation. Even if he couldn't deny he was attracted to her.

* * *

Brian smiled as he helped himself to a drink, he was certainly enjoying himself and had just spent some time swimming with Sansa and her brothers; they even coaxed Arya and Gendry into joining them. Now he was simply taking a break, enjoying the sun, letting it dry him off.

"Hey, you!"

Rolling his eyes he turned to face an irate looking Joffrey who stood, glaring at him.

"What now?"

Joffrey snarled. "You know damn well what; Sansa is mine, you have no right to get in my way."

"Sorry I got in the way of your sexual harassment and attempt to humiliate a girl for no reason." Brian shot back sarcastically.

"Sansa belongs to me and she wasn't doing what she should." Joffrey snapped. "I was teaching her respect, she needed to realize..."

Now Brian was furious as he stood up. "Listen you, I don't care who you are, that is no way to talk about Sansa, or any woman. Sansa isn't yours, she isn't anybodies; she is her own woman."

Joffrey snarled and moved as if he was going to suddenly attack Brian.

"Joffrey enough!" Robert suddenly barked, having appeared out of nowhere.

Joffrey spun around. "Dad, he..."

Robert shook his head. "Don't bother I heard, and that is no way to treat a guest."

Glowering Joffrey shot a spiteful look at Brian before stalking off; Robert also left shaking his head. Brian sighed, knowing that this wasn't over, not by a long shot.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jamie smiled; actually enjoying himself; he had a fun time swimming with the others. Hanging out and talking with Bran, Jojen, Pod and even making friends with Tommen, Martyn and Willem. Meera stuck with him and helped him out whenever he faltered. He couldn't deny he was having fun.

However he noticed something. "Meera, are you alright?"

She seemed deep in thought and nodded. "Um, yeah, just...something I was curious about."

"Oh, what?"

"Jamie I've, I've been wondering, the way things have been between us?" She queried. "The things we did together, the way you...looked at me, do you…?"

She trailed off, but Jamie understood and felt his face grow hot. He hadn't been as subtle as he thought; Meera had seen, she knew.

"I, um..."

She shook her head. "Easy, I just...want to know."

Jamie bit his lip; took a deep breath and, very aware of her body heat and close proximity, let it out.

Finally he replied. "Meera, I, it's true. I do, I do have feelings for you. I love you, I, I understand if you..."

Meera's eyes widened as she heard this and now she actually looked flustered. "Wow..."

"I'm sorry, I, I know I shouldn't have said anything, I'll just..." Jamie stammered, worried.

But then Meera grinned.

He was taken aback by this, she moved even closer, surprising him.

"It's okay, I feel the same way."

Jamie gasped but then, confirming it, Meera closed the gap between them and kissed him, a kiss he returned.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, these past two chapters we have seen the foundations of Brian/Sansa and Marina/Lancel being formed, and now we see the birth of Meera and I forming our relationship. Next up, for those of you curious, our first date :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Game of Thrones: Loves Many Trials**

Chapter 17 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yes indeed, well, you got him like that :) Thanks, glad you like it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

Jamie was probably more tense than he had ever been in his life; for it was time for his first date with Meera. He wanted things to go right, they had talked, planned, he bit his lip thinking of that.

' _Meera, she doesn't want anything too fancy but...'_ He thought to himself. _'Well, just stick to what we planned; it'll be fun, remember, Meera's already told you, how much she likes you.'_

Smiling lightly at the memory he did one last check in the mirror, making sure his hair was neat, his clothes perfect. He was wearing black smart trousers, a white button-up shirt, black suit jacket as well as a simple combination of black socks and shoes.

Satisfied he nodded. _'Okay, here we go...'_

Taking a deep, calming breath, he made his way out to his car, ready to go and pick Meera up.

Meera smiled lightly to herself as she finished brushing her hair, it still looked wild and curly even with the brushing but she didn't mind. She was excited, looking forward to this date.

' _Knowing Jamie he's probably fretting and worrying right now; but this will be good, I know it.'_ She thought to herself. _'Honestly, he was so worked up about pleasing me, impressing me, didn't realize until I told him, I appreciate him for himself, that's all he needs to please me, to be himself.'_

She was currently clad in her dressing gown and was busy looking through her closet and the drawers of clothes; attempting to pick out a good outfit for their date. She was well known for her casual clothing, as well as non-girly clothing but that didn't mean she didn't own any.

Smiling she soon found what she was looking for in the back of her closet. She just needed the right things to go with it, she found them, also in the closet and in one of her drawers.

The items were new, bought only a week ago, now she was getting a chance to use them, quickly grabbing underwear from the drawers too she removed the dressing gown and began to get dressed.

When Meera answered his knock at the door, Jamie gaped, amazed, Meera was wearing a dress.

"I, wow, you, um, you look..." He stammered.

She grinned, pleased she was having this effect on him. "I know, thanks."

Stepping out she closed the door behind her, took his hand and they kissed.

That jolted Jamie back to reality but he was still amazed by her outfit. Meera was clad in a green ankle length thin-strapped dress which showed only slight décolletage and had a slit up the left side of the skirt to the top of her thigh.

Thanks to said slit he was able to see her legs were covered with thigh-high opaque stockings, to finish the outfit she wore a pair of green small heels.

"Shall we?" She asked.

He nodded, grinning. "Sure, let's go."

They headed to his car and soon they were on their way to their destination. As they drove Meera pondered where they were headed.

"I'm actually surprised you know." She said; catching Jamie's attention before elaborating. "That you were able to find a cinema here, that shows old vintage movies."

Jamie let out a short laugh. "It wasn't easy; I'm just glad you agreed to come along. I was surprised you liked movies like that. How did you get into them?"

Meera nodded. "Mum and dad have a fondness for Eastern culture and old movies, I pretty much grew up around such films. What about you?"

"I'm actually kinda like your parents, I have a fondness for Eastern culture, particularly Japanese...plus, well, Mifune is in it."

Meera grinned at that and they both continued their journey, eager to arrive.

Before long they were at the cinema, seated and ready, the opening scenes of Akira Kurosawa's Yojimbo starting up. Smiling they settled in, ready to enjoy the movie, their hands automatically seeking and finding each other's.

They didn't talk, simply enjoyed themselves, the movie and, about midway through, when Meera leaned in and laid her had on Jamie's shoulder, he smiled and moved so his arm was around her. She smirked and they continued watching, comfortable and happy.

' _To think this almost never happened, several times.'_ Jamie thought in amazement. _'All because of my issues, I might not have come to Westeros, or met Meera, or even admitted my feelings, but here we are.'_

Meera was smiling and reflecting on the night's events. _'Jamie looks so happy, after all that crazy stuff at school, the pool party, Gods, it's amazing, I'm glad he was able to enjoy himself tonight. It's just...flattering that I'm the one he wanted to enjoy it with.'_

The couple spent the rest of the movie in a comfortable, loving silence, both of them feeling the affection the other felt, words were not even needed. Once the movie ended, Jamie turned his head towards Meera, they were still in the same position.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"You bet." She said with a grin. "Kurosawa was a genius, Mifune brilliant...Those were some of the best movies of their time."

Standing up together Jamie nodded in agreement. "Very true, very true."

Together they left the cinema; they didn't plan for this to be a big date with a meal and such, just the cinema trip; they had already eaten before going out, so now Jamie was preparing to drop Meera off back at her house. Still, Meera found herself wishing the night would never end and, by the look in Jamie's eyes, he wished the same.

Pulling into the Reeds driveway, they got out of the car and walked together up to the front door.

"I had a wonderful time tonight Jamie." Meera said happily. "I hope we can do it again sometime."

Jamie nodded. "Me too, me too."

Smiling she gently pulling him closer; he grinned and they immediately kissed, becoming lost in the kiss until finally a soft cough made them part. The door was open, Howland, Jyana and Jojen all stood there, smirking.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it is getting late." Howland remarked with a small laugh.

Blushing furiously Meera replied. "We'll, I'll be in soon dad."

Nodding Meera's family headed inside, pleased to see the date had gone well. Jojen was relieved for that and whatever doubts he had about Jamie were gone now. The couple; both still blushing, kissed once more, said their goodbyes and Meera watched as Jamie headed back to his car and drove home. She headed inside, happier than she had ever felt in her life.

Driving home, reflecting on the nights events, Jamie felt exactly the same.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it and it wasn't too corny or anything, anyway, read and review please.

Next chapter, back to school, one of our characters decides to make some changes to their usual attire, we'll see more issues with Joffrey and finally, a moment we've all been waiting for, regarding Sansa, will come to pass.


	18. Chapter 18

**Game of Thrones: Loves Many Trials**

Chapter 18 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

It was a bright day, yet another day for school, at home Marina checked herself in the mirror one last time, wondering if she had to change to her trousers. She had taken Lancel's advice about embracing her feminine side more and decided, just for the hell of it, to wear a skirt instead of trousers to school today.

She wore her uniform now, including the skirt.

The skirt stopped above her knees, allowing her pale legs to show. Unlike many girls, she hated being tanned, she thought it looked horrible, especially on her and she adored being as white as snow. After all, she was a daughter of winter. The only good thing she enjoyed about being tanned was the sunburn peeling off her skin, that always amused her.

She looked at herself. She actually enjoyed her legs, at least her calves. She thought her thighs were too built but she liked the form of her calves. Her calves and knees were bare, she wore ankle socks and flats to go with the skirt, the rest of her uniform was the same as usual.

' _I feel naked... Though I know it isn't that short. I kinda wonder what Lancel will think.'_ She thought before shaking her head, shocked. ' _Fuck, since when do I take into account men's views on how I dress? But it's true that being in a skirt is comfy... And I promised him.'_

How he ended being so important in her life to the point he ruled, without knowing it, her wardrobe, she did not know.

She shook her head, that wasn't the right way to think about it, besides there were other factors. ' _Fuck it. It's hot outside. My legs have been taken care of.'_

All the same she wondered how Lancel would react. Smiling at the mere thought of it she finished her preparations and headed for school, ready for the new day.

* * *

Once at school, Marina's new outfit didn't go unnoticed, she was aware of the eyes on her, the surprised expressions and even some whispering, but didn't let it get to her. She felt comfy, that was what mattered. Lancel was one of the people who noticed and his eyes widened when he saw, her legs bare from the knees down; yet still looking so casual and relaxed.

He couldn't help but smile. _'Wow, she took my advice, I'm glad, she looks so happy and comfortable, she may have had doubts, but she does look amazing. She has such...nice legs, I...Whoa, wait, what am I thinking?'_

He was shocked and disgusted with himself, with his thoughts suddenly turning somewhat perverted, he shook his head, he had been around Joffrey too long. It was then he tensed, for speaking of Joffrey, he had just seen him, walking towards Marina, sneering, no doubt because of her skirt. Seeing Joffrey approach Marina stopped, rolling her eyes; clearly already bored and Joffrey hadn't even started yet.

Joffrey couldn't help but feel disgusted by what he saw. _'Fat cunt, wearing a skirt, this is almost as bad as Fat Walda, urgh, some girls just shouldn't wear things like that; let's teach her a lesson,_ this _time.'_

He stopped in front of her smirking, yet inside fuming at her expression; how dare she not give him the respect he deserved.

Still that didn't stop him; he would teach the French pig a lesson.

"Well, well, what have we here, the piggy's showing her ham." He taunted.

But still the girl just had to be difficult, she just smirked, glanced down at her legs and then back up at him.

Then she spoke in that ridiculous accented voice of hers. "What's that; you wanna taste, too bad, all reserved."

There was laughter from those around, directed at him, he went red, glowering furiously, this wasn't how it happened.

He would break her. "You...Urgh...Who'd want to taste your ham piggy; look at you, disgusting. What makes you think anyone wants to see your pasty chunky legs huh?"

But still the girl was undaunted. "Maybe me, perhaps? So they can get some colours? I don't dress myself according to your pleasure."

Joffrey was seriously getting tired of her attitude.

"Oh please; you are such a Fat French slut; it's obvious. Who are you hoping will look up your skirt then?" He shot back, determined to show her up. "Hoping they'll see you ugly hairy cunt or that fat bubble-butt? Unless you actually are wearing something under that, prove it."

He smirked, he had to have her now; there was no way for her to get out of this without humiliating herself in one way or another.

But he was wrong, she simply replied casually. "Oh Joffrey, that's just a plan for you to jerk off to the sight of my underwear. Pull your trousers down, prove me you have a dick?"

He froze, shocked, that wasn't supposed to happen; all these people weren't meant to be laughing at him.

"What? What's the matter? Cold feet? Then fuck off." She replied after a pause.

With that she simply walked away, leaving him there, fuming. He had to fix this, and if he couldn't put piggy in her place, it'd have to be someone else; he knew just the person.

Later, the bell rang for lunch, straightening her skirt as she stood, Marina grinned. Her encounter with Joffrey was still fresh in her mind. She was amazed, normally she avoided conflict, she wasn't one to bravely face people like that.

She would bite back if bullied, but not usually to that extent. She wondered where her confidence came from. However, right now, she focused on something else, instead heading to the cafeteria. She got her food and then, seeing them, went to join her friends.

Before she made it however, she spotted Arya sit down on a chair nearby before suddenly crying out and leaping to her feet. Laughter filled the cafeteria from Joffrey's crew, Joffrey himself was there, smirking.

The seat of Arya's trousers was stained white, as was the chair, instantly it became clear that someone had made sure Arya sat on some ice cream.

Marina knew right away who, and so did Arya.

"YOU!" She yelled at Joffrey, furious.

This just prompted more laughter; people clearly thinking Arya was the one looking ridiculous here. Marina immediately hurried over.

"Hey!"

"Stay outta this piggy." Joffrey snarked. "Ah, looks like little Arya had an accident."

Arya was growling, flushing with embarrassment and anger. "I swear, I..."

Marina shook her head, this was just too much.

She stepped up, once again amazed at her confidence.

"Seriously? Come on, grow up, Joffrey! Wasting food and ruining someone's clothes?"

"Shut up Piggy." He snapped.

But Marina had heard enough, her temper snapped and she immediately began ranting, yet at the same time, making quite a clear point.

"No, you listen up! You, Joffrey Baratheon, are a spoilt little brat who hasn't changed since he got into middle school and compensate the fact he's not interesting or attractive with these pranks! Spoilers alert, people are around you not because they like you but because they either fear you or see you as a way to enter a higher society! You don't matter to them!"

There was a stunned silence, even Joffrey was unable to retort, or even look angry. Arya's anger also dissipated as she stared in amazement at Marina.

But Marina wasn't done yet.

"Look at yourself, have you got going for you? Looks? News for you: beauty doesn't remain! Your siblings are distant towards you, your parents love you but wonder when you'll end up in jail, your girlfriend is afraid of you because you're an abusive asshole who thinks with his penis, and should you die now, apart from your parents, I doubt many would cry, mourn and miss you! I can't even think of one nice genuine compliment I could give you. Look at yourself! You are of age and you have nothing to show for it! You are a waste of a man and while I come from a poor background, I am ten times richer than you are. We all are."

Silence fell, then suddenly, the people in cafeteria began cheering and applauding, causing Marina to blush. Joffrey was furious, but many others, including Lancel were impressed. Attempting to get out of the spotlight, Marina turned to Arya and helped her out, taking her to the bathroom to clean up.

Once in the bathroom, she handed Arya some tissues and Arya entered one of the stalls to begin cleaning up.

"Thanks..." She said through the door.

Marina nodded. "It's no trouble, I know it'll still be damp...I'd lend you my gym shorts, but, they might be a bit big..."

Arya laughed softly as she replied. "I could just wear my belt with them. But thanks for the offer, and for helping me out."

Marina grinned and, when Arya emerged, any visible evidence was gone from her clothes.

"Maybe we should try and clean that chair too; but um, going back there..." Marina said awkwardly.

"I get it." Arya replied. "At least we won't go hungry, we brought our food right?"

Marina agreed and they headed somewhere more quiet to eat; as they did so, Arya seemed deep in thought.

"You okay?"

"I just, don't get you." She admitted. "There are times when you seem so girly, like Sansa; and you're even wearing a skirt now, but...still you manage to somehow, also be a tomboy like me?"

Marina laughed and nodded. "It's just the way I am."

"I guess...Boy when I tell Gendry about this." Arya replied.

Marina noted the name, she had heard it mentioned before by Arya and Sansa; she couldn't deny, she was curious about this Gendry.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the cafeteria Sansa glared as she listened to Joffrey and his crew laughing, this wasn't right, she'd had enough. She thought on Marina's words and finally, she couldn't take anymore.

"It's over." She said suddenly.

Joffrey rounded on her, no longer laughing. "What?"

"You heard me." She snapped. "We're through. I can't believe you did that to my sister; enough is enough..."

Joffrey stepped towards her, threateningly. "Your ugly sister got what she deserved and..."

"Shut up, Arya isn't ugly and I don't have to listen to this." Sansa suddenly burst out. "I've had it with you, Marina is right, you do nothing but mistreat me and I'm not standing for it anymore."

Joffrey looked so irate Sansa began to feel fear; but then suddenly a familiar voice cut in.  
"She's right." Sansa's heart leapt, it was Brian.

She smiled, relieved to see the American, as well as something else, something that had been growing since the pool party where he saved her from flashing her breasts due to Joffrey trying to tamper with her bikini.

"Nobody asked you!" Joffrey snapped.

Brian however shook his head. "You're not the boss, you are just a bully and an abuser."

Growling, especially as they were in a public place and now people were whispering, Joffrey turned and stalked off, muttering angrily to himself.

Turning to Sansa as the crowd began to dissipate, the 'entertainment' over, Brian immediately looked worried.

"Are you okay, he didn't…?"

Sansa shook her head. "No...thank you, really, thank you."

He just grinned and nodded. "Anytime."

It was nearing the end of lunch however there was still time so they sought out their friends, only finding Jamie and Meera, standing close together in a corner of the cafeteria, chatting away happily.

"Hey guys."

They both turned and grinned, returning their greeting.

"So, what's up?" Jamie asked.

Brian sighed. "Not much, just more drama..."

Meera nodded and sighed too. "We heard, I think everyone did."

"What about you guys?" Sansa asked.

Sharing a look, both smiled and revealed their relationship to the duo.

"Wow, aww, that's so sweet, guys." Sansa gushed.

They both grinned and Meera stood up on tip-toe to kiss Jamie on the cheek.

Sansa decided now was the time and shared her own news. "Well, Joffrey and I are no longer together."

"You guys broke up?" Jamie gasped.

Sansa nodded and Meera grinned. "Good for you."

Sansa grinning, it was such a relief, finding out just who really cared about her and to see Joffrey was wrong all along. She wasn't alone without him, far from it.

* * *

Finally, after lunch, while heading to class, Sansa felt she could hold it back no longer.

"Brian." She said suddenly.

He stopped and turned to her. "Yeah?"

"I um..." She wanted to word this right. "I wanted to thank you, for all those times you've helped me. I, I...There's something I need to tell you."

"Oh?"

"Yes, um, you see, I...I, I think, no I...I have feelings for you, I'm certain of it; I have for a while, just been...too afraid to say anything because of Joffrey." She admitted at last.

"Wow..." Brian gasped, actually looking surprised.

"I, I know, sorry." She said, blushing. "I shouldn't have said anything..."

He just smiled and gently took her hand. "Actually, I feel the same."

She gasped but was then silenced, gladly, by him kissing her, a soft kiss, a real one, not the possessive kisses Joffrey forced on her. She knew right then that she was in love.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, another of the main pairings forming, next up will be their first date :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Game of Thrones: Loves Many Trials**

Chapter 19 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yes indeed, quite the outburst :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked that part, as well as those other moments. Yup, Sansa is free at last :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

Sansa smiled to herself as she began getting ready. It was time for her first date with Brian; while officially a couple they weren't in the open yet.

' _You can do this, this will be fun...'_ She told herself happily. _'This will be my first real date since Joffrey, well...'_

She shook her head and focused on getting dressed. The date would be mostly casual, just dinner and a movie, but she still wanted to look nice. Finally she was satisfied with her outfit; a pink mini skirt with flats in a paler shade of the same colour and a white tank-top, suitable for the warmer weather.

She quickly finished styling her hair into a simple but elegant bun and apply a coat of clear lip gloss, light mascara and she was ready. She could hardly wait, smiling she headed downstairs, ready to meet Brian when he arrived to pick her up.

When she heard the knock at the door she answered it and grinned when she saw Brian standing there.

"Hey, wow, you look great." He greeted her, grinning.

She returned the grin. "Thanks, you too."

She looked him up and down, he looked rather relaxed, clad in his khaki knee length shorts, blue and white collared T-shirt, white ankle socks and dark blue sneakers. She glanced down at her own outfit again, noting something from before; how much of her long slender legs were exposed by her skirt.

"Are you sure by the way, I mean, is my skirt not too short?"

He shook his head. "It's alright; trust me."

Grinning she took his hand, relieved and together they headed out, ready for their date.

* * *

Later, as they sat, enjoying their dinner in the restaurant; Brian pondered for a moment.

"You know, I was just wondering..." He said. "Sansa, what are your parents like, I've never met them?"

She nodded, thinking to herself. "That's true...I could arrange for you to meet them."

Sipping his tea Brian smiled. "That, would be great."

She nodded, she knew Brian knew her siblings, most of them, there was still other family members too, but her parents would surely be enough for starters.

They continued to enjoy the rest of the meal, casually chatting, Sansa was happy beyond belief; this was certainly the best date she had ever been on. Brian was certainly nothing like Joffrey, he was sweet, caring, he listened to her, let her talk; and he never bragged on talked down to her either.

' _How could I have been so blind; Joffrey was like that from day one and I just didn't see it.'_ She thought sadly. _'Oh well, I hope everything goes alright; I mean, just because I'm happy with Brian doesn't mean I'm free of Joffrey yet. I need to be careful with this.'_

While she knew all this to be true, she wouldn't let it spoil her night. This would be a happy night, she was determined to see that.

* * *

Only one thing gave her doubts, when they got to the cinema, the film turned out to be a horror film.

"Gods, um, this is..." She said quietly.

Seeing her expression Brian smiled softly. "Don't worry, it'll be fine."

"Fine?" She gasped. "I hate horror movies, I..."

Brian squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I'll be here."

She bit her lip but nodded and soon they entered. As Sansa predicted, she was terrified; cowering in her seat throughout the movie. The only thing keeping her from going to pieces was Brian, who did his best to comfort her.

"Oh my..." She whispered in horror.

Brian spoke gently. "Relax, it's alright."

She just whimpered; and prayed she'd make it through this. However some time later, her reactions began to change as she saw the villain a leprechaun produce something.

"Is that a pogo stick?"

Brian nodded. "Yeah."

She watched as the leprechaun began bouncing on his victim's chest on the pogo stick while singing a take on This Old Man. Her eyes widened as things began to change, becoming more and more ridiculous.

' _Is that supposed to scare me?'_ She thought incredulously, before shaking her head. "Gods, okay, this isn't scary, it's stupid."

Smiling as he saw her change in demeanour, Brian nodded. "That's what I thought too."

They both laughed softly and soon they were both enjoying the rest of the movie.

* * *

Arriving home after the movie, Sansa was smiling brighter than ever before.

' _Gods, this has been the most amazing night so far.'_ She thought in amazement. _'I; I can't wait to see where this takes us; we have to, we have to figure out how we're going to go public with our relationship.'_

But again, for now, that could wait. Stepping out of Brian's car they stood in front of it, outside her front door.

"I had a lovely time." She said. "I know my parents are in but, I think it would be better if we arranged things, you know?"

Brian nodded. "I agree, I had a wonderful time too, I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"Me too."

They kissed; enjoying the rush of emotions it brought before finally parting, Sansa heading inside while Brian drove home; both of them happier than they had been ever before in their lives.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, this is the end of my daily updates; the next update will be Sunday 9th and from there I'll be continuing with the story for weekly uploads.


	20. Chapter 20

**Game of Thrones: Loves Many Trials**

Chapter 20 of my Game of Thrones stories, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

Brian took a deep breath as he began to walk up the driveway to the Stark house. It had been a few days since their date and, as arranged, Sansa had invited him around to meet her family. He knocked on the door and waited, before long Sansa answered it and smiled when she saw him.

"Hey." He greeted, smiling back.

She let him in, replying in kind and briefly kissing him. "C'mon, they're in the living room."

Brian nodded as he began to follow her. "Oh boy..."

"Hmmm?"

"I just...hope your parents like me." He explained.

"It'll be fine." She reassured him, although she did trail off and bite her lip. "Um, we, we've got more company by the way."

"Oh?" He queried.

She just gestured to the living room. "C'mon, you'll see."

Shrugging he followed her into the living room. The first two people he saw, a middle-aged couple, the man with brown hair and grey eyes, the woman with auburn hair and blue eyes, he knew had to her parents, Eddard and Catelyn Stark.

He nodded and smiled to Bran who also did the same. Next to Bran was a boy of eleven with wild auburn hair and blue eyes, tall for his age. Based on what Sansa told him of her family, he guessed this was the youngest Stark child, Rickon Stark.

He noted Arya was curiously absent, then he saw what Sansa meant by 'more company', for also in the room were two other people, both young men in their early twenties; one looking like a younger version of Eddard, the other, like Bran and Rickon, having inherited Catelyn's traits.

He again remembered Sansa telling him of her family. _'Those must be her older brother and cousin...Robb and, Jon.'_

This certainly made things interesting, he was meeting more people than he expected. Still he maintained his composure.

"Evening." He greeted them warmly.

They all looked up at him, it was Eddard who replied first.

"Ah, evening, you must be Brian?" He stated. "Sansa did tell us you were coming."

Brian nodded in response. "Yes sir, nice to meet you all."

He shook hands, first with Eddard, then the others, he could tell they were wary, but was relieved they weren't openly suspicious of him.

Sansa created a distraction at that moment as she noticed. "Anyone seen Arya?"

"She...she'll be down soon." Catelyn replied. "She just got home, not too long ago..."

She seemed uneasy, something which made Brian wonder.

"Mrs. Stark?"

He got his answer however when he heard Sansa gasp and turned around to see Arya enter.

However she now looked very different from the last time he had seen her, namely due to the fact that her hair was now cut short and, of all things, dyed blue.

Brian couldn't help himself as he thought. _'Don't mention Life is Strange...'_

"Oh Gods..." Sansa muttered; unable to believe what she was seeing.

She had heard Arya talking about doing something about her hair and thought that, finally, Arya was going to make at least one 'girly' concession in her life; but not this.

"Hey." Arya greeted the family with a grin, then saw Brian, recognizing him. "Oh, hiya."

"Uh, hi." He greeted her as warmly as he could; all the while thinking. _'_ _Don't call her Chloe, don't call her Chloe.'_

"So what's up?" Arya asked casually.

Robb nodded at that, seemingly recovering from seeing Arya's new look. "Yes, Sansa, why did you say you wanted to talk to us all, what about?"

"To introduce my boyfriend." Sansa replied with a grin, nodding to Brain who grinned back. "A real boyfriend."

"Real...you mean…?" Jon gasped.

"Yup, Brian and I are now dating."

"Wow, so you and Joffrey are…?" Robb replied, eyes wide.

Sansa nodded, the family, Brian noticed seemed relieved by this and all seemed much, warmer, towards him now.

Arya summed it up as she then remarked. "About time."

This drew laughter from everyone and Brian also grinned; relieved.

* * *

Later Brian and Sansa found themselves sitting alone out in the back garden, enjoying some peaceful quiet time. While doing so Brian noticed Arya also alone, in another part of the garden, talking quietly on her phone, a strangely wistful expression on her face, she even seemed to be blushing slightly.

"What's up with Arya?"

Sansa looked over and saw her, before smiling. "She must be calling Gendry. She won't admit it but she has a crush on him."

"Who?" Brian asked, perplexed.

Sansa grinned. "Gendry is um...he's the son of Robert Baratheon, you saw him at the pool party, he and Arya were hanging out. He's also a mechanic who works in a nearby garage..."

Brian nodded, vaguely remembering seeing Gendry, although they didn't actually talk at the party.

"Yeah, he and Arya have been friends like...forever." Sansa continued. "And I'm pretty sure they're both feeling...more than friendship, they just, don't seem to make that leap, ya know."

"Wow, I...I see." Brian replied. "Wait I thought you said Arya had a boyfriend, his name was Gendry, back at my first day…?"

Sansa nodded. "Force of habit, I usually tease Arya like that; they're not actually together...yet."

He had to admit, he thought it was rather interesting and from what he could remember; seeing them at the party, they did seem rather close.

Shaking her head as she looked back over to Arya; Sansa sighed.

"Still can't believe Joffrey did that to Arya."

Brian nodded, recalling the incident at school where he had stepped in to help protect Sansa from Joffrey when she broke up with him.

"Yeah...Um, I wasn't there at the start, when I showed up, I just saw Marina and Arya leaving, what exactly did happen?"

Sansa grimaced and told Brian everything about Joffrey's ice cream prank on Arya.

"He did what?!" Brian thundered, outraged. "What an idiot..."

"I know, I know..." Sansa replied. "Still, Arya is alright, that's the main thing."

Brian sighed but calmed down, nodding, he agreed; what mattered was the prank didn't get to Arya and she was alright. Now he just had to ponder this mystery of Arya and Gendry some more.

* * *

A few days later, Brian sighed as he drove his car to a nearby garage.

' _Damn car, can't believe this.'_ He thought, frustrated.

His car had been giving him some trouble, so now he had no choice but to get it seen to. Once inside he stepped out and one of the mechanics approached him.

"Can I help you?"

"I hope so..." Brian replied before going on to explain the problem.

As he did so, he observed the mechanic, a young man in his early twenties, shaggy black hair, blue eyes, muscular. He recognized him from Sansa's description, it was Gendry Waters.

So it was, a short while later, Gendry was working on the car, talking to Brian. Brian had introduced himself, explaining his connection with Sansa.

"Wow, I thought I recognized you, you were at the party, right?"

Brian nodded. "Yeah, that's right."

Gendry smiled. "Small world."

As Gendry worked, Brian made small talk before deciding to cut to the heart of the matter.

"So, this is gonna sound a little odd, but..." He began. "Sansa and I were both wondering, how do you feel, about Arya?"

"What?" Gendry spluttered, taken aback.

Brian sighed. "Sansa and I were talking and, well, I was wondering if you...have feelings for, Arya."

Gendry bit his lip; shaking his head. "Oh um, I, well...I suppose I can trust you..."

Brian nodded reassuringly.

"Well, I do like her, no, I love her, but I can't just...tell her that."

"Why?"

He sighed. "She'd be overwhelmed, or she'd think I was making fun of her, besides, she's not like other girls, that sort of thing...doesn't appeal to her. I don't want to risk our friendship. She would get angry at me..."

"No she wouldn't." Brian replied at once. "What if, she felt the same way?"

Gendry was startled but also, Brian noticed, looked hopeful. He smiled, it was a start.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Stark house, Sansa was with Arya in the living room. She bit her lip as she observed her sister, still not used to the blue hair. Arya was shaking her head, eyes narrowed, they had been talking about Gendry and Arya's apparent crush on him.

Naturally she denied it. "You cannot be serious, why are you even suggesting something like that?"

Sansa rolled her eyes, exasperated. "Gods, I've seen it."

"I'm not..."

"Arya please, just tell the truth." Sansa cut in suddenly. "Can't you just admit it, it won't make you any less of who you are."

Arya groaned. "Fine."

"So?"

She actually blushed before replying. "I...I really like him."

"See..." Sansa said, grinning. "You should tell him."

"I can't, you know why, and before you say anything, it's true." Arya snapped.

Sansa smirked and played her trump card. "What if he felt the same?"

"What?" Arya gasped, looking hopeful, before recovering. "Oh don't be ridiculous."

"I mean it..." She said firmly. "It'll be fine."

Arya bit her lip, unsure. Sansa knew this would be harder than she thought, but the groundwork was laid, they were off to a good start.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	21. Chapter 21

**Game of Thrones: Loves Many Trials**

Chapter 21 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you liked it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, glad you liked it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed; glad you liked them all, glad you liked that bit too :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

After yet another day, Jamie smiled as he settled down at home.

' _Friday at last, the weekend huh...'_ He thought, smiling. _'Well, I'll be meeting up with Meera, Bran and Jojen soon.'_

He pondered for a moment and, before getting ready for that, he decided to make a call. It had been a while since he talked to them, so he phoned his parents. Jamie was an only child, no siblings, both his parents were hard workers and Jamie considered himself truly lucky to have them as family.

It was his mother who answered the phone. "Hello?"

He smiled. "Hi mum."

"Oh Jamie, hello, how are you?" She replied, immediately sounding happier.

"I'm fine, settled in well, things are going great."

He could almost see her smile as she replied. "I'm glad to hear it; so, everything's good?"

Jamie replied at once. "Yeah; never better in fact. Um, before I say anything about that; how are you and dad…?"

"We're doing good; we're so happy for you, I hope you'll come and visit soon."

Grinning Jamie decided now was the time to reveal it. "Maybe I will and, I won't be alone. I have a girlfriend now, mum."

As he anticipated his mother was delighted and he knew his father would be too. They spent some time with him telling his mother about Meera and making arrangements to visit them later. He had to end the call when he noticed the time however, or he'd be late.

Understanding his mother said goodbye and they hung up, Jamie smiled, relieved that things were indeed much the same as ever for his family.

* * *

Brian likewise had just returned home and as this Friday was only a half day, fixed himself some lunch, buttered toast, sausages and coffee. He had just finished when his phone rang, he turned and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi."A woman's voice replied. It was his mother, Sherry.

Brian grinned and replied. "Mom, what's up?"

"Just seeing how things are going." She explained and Brian smiled.

He replied enthusiastically, happy to hear from his family. "Great so far, how about the rest of you?"

He was referring to his younger brother, Michael, and father, Robert.

Sherry replied happily. "We're all fine here."

Brian laughed softly, glad to hear it. "Great. By the way, something I should have mentioned sooner. I've got a girlfriend."

"Wow."

He began to explain about Sansa. Sherry listened, overjoyed to hear the happiness in her son's voice.

"She sounds nice."

Brian couldn't agree more. "She is, maybe you guys can meet her sometime. You'd like her, I'm sure of it."

He could then hear the sound of a cat meowing in the background on his mother's end of the phone.

Laughing softly Sherry said. "Sorry, gotta go."

Brian replied calmly, understanding. "No problem. Check in with me when you can.

She hung up and Brian did the same, smiling widely.

* * *

Marina smiled as she saw her mother's name appear on her cellphone. Her mother had social phobia and a fear of phones, especially as she had a stutter that really eased itself with time. She smiled as she picked up.

"Hi Mom!" She said happily

"Hello, Marina. How are you, my darling?" Her mom replied

"I'm fine, how's everyone?"

Marina had the chance of having young and open-minded parents with whom she could talk about almost anything, especially her mother, who could share some of her fantasies.

She smiled again when she learnt the good news all around. That her family dog was being even cuter than she already was. That her relatives were in good health. Basically, that they were all safe and sound. Her family, both on the paternal and maternal side, had its share of drama.

But then, there was her father, her mother, her brother, her dog and herself. The little island of peace where nothing huge happened or if it did, they quickly and quietly solved it. Maybe it was just in their characters, still, they were that little and sometimes misunderstood bubble.

"What about you? How's school?" Her mother asked.

"It's nice. Love the place. Made friends already." Was Marina's ready and honest reply.

"It doesn't surprise me, you love people." Her mother said. "Unlike me. Thank God for that."

They kept talking, about anything, with no real link between the subjects, from the French president to how Marina was eating and doing with the domestic chores.

Of course, as always, it came down to Lancel again. Marina loved talking about him, always praising his good qualities, sides of him she kept discovering day after day.

To her mother's ears, the simply nice neighbour who happened to be a classmate changed into someone her daughter loved fiercely and when her daughter loved, she didn't love with half her heart. Her entire person was dedicated to the object of that affection.

"You like him?" She asked simply.

Marina grinned and replied. "He's nice. I like him a lot."

"I know what you can offer him to show him that."

Marina was all ears.

"One of your panties." She seriously declared

"Mom!" Marina shouted, mortified

"What? Why not?" Her mother queried, almost laughing lightly. "You like him, he's shy, maybe it's what he needs. Do you need condoms?"

Marina could only laugh, remembering her mother had been the one offering her to buy condoms for a field trip because she was going abroad, in case she had an instant crush.

Still she rolled her eyes. "What would he do with one of my panties, other than knowing my waist size and poor taste in lingerie?"

"You'd be amazed."

She refused to allow herself to think of his intimate and sexual life. She was no saint, she assumed he had needs like everyone and took care of it the way he fancied, but she didn't want to picture it, way too awkward.

As she put her phone down, she realized that she missed them. She wasn't devastated but she felt that little ache of being homesick.

' _Is that how Lancel feel sometimes? He too can't see his family as much as he used to. He suffers in silence for his brothers and can't even see, on a daily basis, that it is worth it because he cannot see their happy faces.'_ She wondered sadly. _'_ _He hates_ _being here, only choosing it over King's Landing due to it not being as far away_ _. I know it. He didn't say it, but I can feel it. He... He has been all alone for so long... I'm his only friend... He_ _literally_ _said so... I'm his only friend...'_

Marina felt tears burning her eyes, she swept that away almost angrily. She didn't cry easily and hated crying. She was tough. She didn't need to cry. Yet, looking at the little drawing he had made of them for her, she realized that, at the end of the year, they'd be apart and it scared her. He had grown on her so much it scared her too. For one second, a thought crossed her mind:

She was screwed.

* * *

Some of her talk with her mother still played in Marina's mind as she joined Sansa in her room for a sleepover, something they arranged at school earlier.

"I'm so glad you could come...it's a shame Jeyne couldn't make it." Sansa said cheerfully.

Marina nodded. "It's no trouble."

All the while she noticed the differences in Sansa now, compared to their first meeting, being with Brian definitely suited her better, she looked positively radiant these days; compared to her time with Joffrey.

While they enjoyed themselves, watching movies and chatting in general, Sansa seemed to ponder something for a while, before finally smiling.

"Marina?"

Marina turned to her. "Hmm, yes?"

Looking at her seriously, Sansa asked. "Is there something going on with you and Lancel?"

"Wh-what?"

Marina was shocked that Sansa just so blatantly asked her that, her face felt like it was on fire and she was sure she was blushing.

"I've seen the way the two of you look at each other, act around each other." Sansa explained. "You are both, quite happy when you hang out together, and the way you guys act, it's kinda, well...I thought it was, obvious."

"Oh, I um..." Marina stammered, her mind recalling her talk with mother only a few hours ago.

"Relax." Sansa told her with a grin. "You and Lancel would make a cute couple. All geeky and awkward."

Marina bit her lip, thinking for a moment.

She could not deny, she was comfortable and happy around Lancel; and he always seemed happier to. But still, doubt gnawed at her mind.

"He deserves better."

"Do you love him?" Sansa asked.

Marina replied quickly. "As a friend...and he's cute."

"So, you do have a crush on him."

"Alright, alright..." She groaned; shaking her head. "But just look at him, he's drop dead gorgeous. But he seems so unhappy and tortured all the time."

Sansa nodded sadly. "I know...I-I don't know the details but I know he was forced into all that horrible stuff."

"He said it was something to do with his brothers..." Marina replied; but then sighed. "I wish I could help more... I help during the day but when he's alone at night..."

Sansa nodded in agreement, both of them silent for a while.

Wanting to cheer things up, and spotted her sister walk past the room, Sansa turned to Marina.

"Hey, don't know if you saw it but...Arya and Gendry."

Marina nodded; she had seen it. "Yeah, think they'd make a great couple?"

"They'd be very sweet together." Sansa said with a soft laugh. "Well, I'm hoping to get them together somehow."

Marina grinned and listened to Sansa's hopes; and wondered if there was anything she could do to help. Both she and Sansa agreed on one thing, they needed to come together on their own, but that didn't mean they couldn't help giving them a little push.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	22. Chapter 22

**Game of Thrones: Loves Many Trials**

Chapter 22 of my Game of Thrones idea, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Well, here we go, next chapter, remember I said it would be weekly uploads :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, thought it would be :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it was pretty funny; glad you liked that :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

Jamie smiled to himself as he waited; it was another day of school; tugging on his uniform, making sure it was comfortable he waited. Meera had texted him saying she wanted to see him as she arrived, apparently she had a surprise for him. He couldn't deny, he was intrigued.

' _She's so understanding and, and...Wow, what did I do to deserve her…?'_ Jamie wondered to himself.

He was jolted out of those thoughts into a new level of amazement when he finally saw Meera approaching. She grinned upon noticing his expression for, like Marina, she had made a change to her typical uniform.

Gone were her usual trousers and instead she wore the school's black skirt, ending 2 and a half inches above her knees, her legs were covered with semi-opaque black tights and she wore simple black flats to finish her look.

"You like it?" She asked with a teasing edge to her voice.

Jamie floundered for his words. "I-I...I love it, you look so...amazing, not that you didn't before, I mean..."

Meera laughed and kissed him, stopping his rambling. When they parted she nodded.

"I know what you mean and I'm glad you like it. Don't worry, I know that look, I did it for myself, I wanted to try something different and to be more...feminine." She explained. "It's actually quite fun."

Jamie grinned, relieved and happy at the same time, taking her hand they walked together, Jamie still amazed and Meera grinning, enjoying the surprised looks from many other students as they saw her in her skirt for the first time.

* * *

Joffrey scowled as he waited; he had decided enough was enough, clearly that French bitch wasn't listening to him.

' _I tried to be nice, to make her understand, but she won't listen.'_ He thought bitterly.

"Joffrey."

He looked up and nodded when he saw his usual group, or at least, the ones he used for his most dirty work.

"Good, you're all here, did you do as I asked?" He inquired.

They nodded and one spoke up. "Yes, we got what you asked us to get, so, who are we…?"

Joffrey snarled. "Piggy over there."

He pointed her out, the moment he saw her, Joffrey felt incensed. Marina always annoyed him, the way she acted, spoke, and the fact that, despite having no business dressing as such, due to how she looked, she was once again wearing that knee length skirt with her uniform, showing her legs below the knee down to her ankle.

"Disgusting, isn't it." He snarled.

His boys nodded, a few smirked. "This'll be easy, we'll teach her a lesson she'll never forget."

"I hope so, the stupid bitch is stubborn." Joffrey remarked. "Now c'mon, let's show that fat French slut what happens when you cross me."

They nodded and followed Joffrey as he began making his way towards Marina. His anger only grew when she saw him and rolled her eyes. He knew she wouldn't be doing that when he was done, his boys would mess her up good.

Then he'd have the last laugh as whatever Lancel saw in this ugly girl would be ruined forever and she'd learn to behave, and to dress properly and not show those fat legs of hers.

When Marina spotted Joffrey and his men, she sighed. She knew where this was going and all she could think of was that, of course, it just had to happen on one of the days she was wearing a skirt, after she had started wearing them on a regular occurrence.

"You brought this on yourself, Piggy! This will show you to respect me." Joffrey snapped.

Marina didn't even bother to reply. At his signal, Joffrey's thugs approached her and one actually ran at her with a box cutter. Marina quickly made a step to her right, the man stabbing the air. She grabbed his armed wrist, gave him a punch in the nose which made him lose his weapon.

She secured the wrist with her other hand and walked behind him, still holding him, making him fall flat on his back. She struck him with her elbow in the chest. Another one tried but she took a step to her right again, but this time gripping on his arms and as she moved aside, she put her feet right near his ankle, making him fly and fall

A third one tried, she moved to the side and grabbed his wrist as he stabbed into nothingness, secured it with her other hand and put his arm behind him as she walked, making him scream in pain. A fourth one tried to grab her from behind. She broke free using her arms and made him fly, grabbing his arm and projecting him above her hip.

Joffrey's face was completely white. She had to admit, she was surprised she managed all that without any issues with her skirt, but pleased too.

"Piggy actually did nine years of self-defence and is a brown belt. You're welcome." She said, shaking her head as she walked away

In her adrenaline rush, she didn't even hear people cheering, amazed. She as just glad her teacher had been right, like the others, when attacked, she had thought of nothing. Not even Lancel's eyes on her couldn't take her away from her state.

* * *

Marina smiled, it was lunch time and she had calmed down a great deal, Joffrey's thugs had been suspended for bringing weapons into school, pending further investigation, Joffrey himself had managed to wriggle out of trouble; but now only dared go as far as glaring at her.

"I must come clean to you." Lancel said suddenly

Marina only raised an eyebrow as she sipped from her bubble tea. She and Lancel were enjoying the sun in a park near school, close enough they could get back in time for the afternoon classes.

"I need to tell you, the truth, the real reason I am with Joffrey." He explained.

She straightened up, she recalled him briefly mentioning it before. "I'm all ears."

"Joffrey... Well... He came to me, stating he knew how Martyn had been bullied before and he promised me that would never happened to him, or to Willem, ever again. All I had to do was helping him with a favour." Lancel said with a sigh, actually looking upset as he remembered. "Martyn... Martyn would usually come home with bloody noses, broken wrists and after a while, he developed a phobia of school, of others and people started to pick on Willem because he sided with him."

Marina was shocked, horrified that anyone would do that, having seen the twins around school, she had got to know them a little and thought they were amazing people. She felt Lancel was so lucky to have them as his younger brothers and now, hearing this, she couldn't believe people could be so cruel.

"I was a fool, I should have known Joffrey is not able to feel that, but back then, I thought that... Well, he has younger siblings too, he knows what it feels like, feeling powerless as your sibling suffers." Lancel continued miserably. "All I had to do was help him while we'd be here and I agreed. Not knowing I would basically be his slave."

Marina looked at him, seeing how it weighed on him, in a silent and frozen shock. Lancel had become all he hated out of love. He had sacrificed his freedom, his reputation, his happiness, for his little brothers.

And from what she knew of Joffrey, refusing him would have meant horrible things for them. Lancel was alone, misunderstood, enslaved, mocked... For love.

"You're amazing, Lancel." She softly said

He looked at her, somewhat surprised but also relieved and she could swear his eyes were a bit watery. Smiling as they heard the bell ring, she offered her hand and he took it, together they headed back to school.

"You are amazing and I'm proud to call you my friend." She added.

Lancel couldn't be more relieved and happy in his life.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	23. Chapter 23

**Game of Thrones: Loves Many Trials**

Chapter 23 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked that part :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, well, at least you're there :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, especially that part :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

The day continued, however Jamie was concerned. While earlier in the day he had been amazed by Meera's suddenly change of school attire, and she had seemed so happy and relaxed, almost as if she was used to wearing skirts. She had confessed this was the first time after all to him.

' _Something's wrong though...After, after her first class today.'_ He realized. _'She's been...different.'_

It was then he saw her and approached; biting his lip as he saw her expression. She was clearly worried about something, judging from her expression. Jamie stopped however as she seemed to look at her phone, shake her head and, after fiddling with her clothes, smoothing her skirt and straightening her tie, she seemed to be trying to calm herself down, act as if nothing is wrong.

Still Jamie found himself unable to move. _'Urgh, there I go again, what is wrong with me...I should be over there, talking to her, seeing if I can help. If she doesn't want my help, that's fine, but...I should at least offer. So why am I once again stuck, not sure how to approach her.'_

Sighing he could only watch sadly as Meera headed for her next class, he began to do the same. As he was walking to the class however his phone vibrated in his pocket.

' _What the...huh?'_ He thought in shock as he saw it was an unknown number. _'What in the hell?'_

He was beyond shocked when he looked at the text, to realize it was in fact a threat, warning him to get away from Meera.

* * *

After school a specialized gym class was being held, a sort of club, open to all students; so long as they brought their gym uniform. That was why Arya, despite being two years younger, was there with Sansa, Brian, Marina and Lancel along with several others, unfortunately that meant Joffrey was there too. Right now he was glaring, mostly at Sansa and Marina.

' _Urgh, Piggy just proved that it's not just a skirt her legs look disgusting in, fat French bitch shouldn't wear shorts either.'_ He thought to himself before turning vindictive. _'Sansa, that fucking slut dares think she can just walk away from me, then has the nerve to pretend she's not fucking that American loser.'_

Joffrey fumed, his thoughts boiling down to revenge. He needed to ensure Sansa paid for leaving him; the trouble was, he couldn't go after her directly, so what could he do?

' _Urgh, c'mon, think...ah, perfect.'_ He grinned as he finally saw his chance.

Part of the gym equipment for this class was a climbing frame and he was currently next to it; he could see many of the people who weren't talking to each other, using other parts of the gym. What caught his attention however was who was next up to use the climbing frame; all he had to do was make some slight adjustments and then, he could have his revenge on Sansa, even if indirectly.

He finished just in time and managed to retreat, unaware that he had actually been seen by someone else, just as Sansa's ugly sister began using the climbing frame. It happened suddenly and everyone in the gym reacted to both the crash and Arya's scream.

"Arya!"

Sansa rushed to her sister's side, seeing her lying on the ground, clutching at her right arm.

Sansa went pale as she took in the damage. _'Gods, no...'_

Arya was fighting to control her screaming, trying to calm down; but the pain was too intense, her arm was broken.

"Now what the hell…?!" Brian began, rounding on Joffrey.

He had seen Joffrey near the climbing frame before Arya went to use it and put two and two together.

Joffrey just smirked. "Oh, don't even think you can blame me, you..."

"We can."

Joffrey turned, outraged; others stopped, surprised, for the one who had spoken, was Lancel.

"What was that cousin?" Joffrey snarled dangerously.

Lancel shook his head, actually stepping up to Joffrey. Through her tears of pain, Arya stared in amazement at this, Sansa had to steady her and keep her down, so she didn't jolt her arm. Everybody was surprised by Lancel's sudden outburst, Marina too.

' _Whoa, where did this come from all of a sudden?'_ She wondered.

Lancel shook his head and spoke to Joffrey, his voice deadly serious. "Marina is right about you. You are nothing but the waste of a man no one would mourn because of how much of a prick he was to everyone. Arya didn't do anything to you, you don't even have the revenge excuse. Urgh..."

He was cut off when Joffrey suddenly lashed out, head-butting Lancel right in the face.

Lancel fell to ground, clutching his bloody nose as Joffrey was restrained and dragged away by two of the coaches.

"You rat, you'll pay for this, your brothers will pay!" Joffrey yelled at Lancel. "I warned you what would happen, you brought this on them!"

He was then dragged away, just as paramedics arrived to see to Arya. Marina meanwhile rushed to Lancel's side.

"Lancel?" She began worriedly, helping him sit up.

He groaned, still clutching his bloody nose. "Shit...guess I should've seen that coming."

Marina shook her head; handing him a tissue. "Here."

He smiled gratefully and while Arya was taken to have her arm seen to, one of the paramedics quickly checked Lancel and confirmed his nose wasn't broken thankfully and the bleeding would stop soon. Many whispers started going around now, so many shocked by what they saw; the only good thing, as far as those directly concerned cared, was that Arya and Lancel would both be alright.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	24. Chapter 24

**Game of Thrones: Loves Many Trials**

Chapter 24 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yes indeed; well, he'll be okay :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Guest: Thanks, yeah, he certainly does, oh but this won't be his worst, trust me.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, wait and see :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

Gendry entered the hospital frantically, he had been at work when he got the call and wasn't able to get away. When he approached the ward, he saw Arya's family all seated outside. He still couldn't believe Joffrey's actions.

' _Arya did nothing to him, how could he, how could he do that?'_ He thought in disbelief. _'He's lucky Arya only broke her arm, what if, it could have been worse.'_

He had to chase those thoughts out of his mind and approached the Starks. Seeing him arrive they smiled and greeted him.

Sansa was the first to speak. "Glad you could make it Gendry."

Gendry just nodded. "Is, is Arya…?"

"She'll be alright." Catelyn confirmed; to his relief. "She'll have to wear a cast for some time, but she'll make a full recovery."

Gendry nodded; trying to suppress a smirk, he knew Arya wouldn't like the limitations that came with wearing a cast.

"You should go and see her." Sansa said at last, giving him a secret smile.

He was reminded of when Brian had spoken to him and suddenly the pieces fit. Brian and Sansa had both been trying to get Arya and him together. Nevertheless he smiled and nodded before heading into the ward.

Arya was sitting upright in the bed, looking down at her right arm, encased in the cast from her elbow to the end of her hand, only her fingers free.

Looking up as Gendry entered, Arya grinned.

"Hey, there you are." She greeted. "Well, what do you know, another act from the extraordinary dickhead himself."

Gendry was glad she was able to face this with humour, but still felt terrible. "I still can't believe Joffrey; this is beyond forgiveness, he's out of control."

Arya shrugged. "Hey don't, don't get yourself worked up, okay. Besides, I don't wanna talk about that clown."

Laughing slightly, Gendry sat down next to the bed; he wasn't sure how to say it, but, he knew it needed to be said.

"Um, Arry, I..." He hesitated.

She looked at him and he was startled, she looked surprisingly vulnerable. "Can I...guess, Brian and Sansa, they..."

"Yeah they did and they told me, well."

"Same." She replied; chewing her bottom lip, as she always did when nervous.

"Well, it's true Arya, I do...care about you that way, I...I know you don't want me to say it, but it's true." He explained. "I love you."

Arya shook her head. "Oh Gendry, why do you always have to be so...bull-headed, I love you too."

He started but grinned at that.

"So are we…?"

"One one condition." She said; he nodded, listening. "I don't care that I'll still be in this cast. You're coming to the school dance with me."

Gendry was only too happy to agree.

* * *

Jojen shifted awkwardly in his seat as Bran sat next to him, the two of them holding hands under the table.

"So, Arya's gonna be alright?" He asked.

Bran nodded, smiling. "Yeah, Joffrey squirmed his way out of trouble again but, Arya doesn't care. She'll be back to school tomorrow, just so long as she takes it easy and doesn't try to do too much with her cast on."

"Cool, that's, great...Is it, also true about her and, Gendry?" Jojen queried with a smile.

Bran nodded enthusiastically, making Jojen laugh; but Bran saw it, the troubled look in Jojen's eyes.

' _The rape, the torment he was put through, just for being who he is, it's still there, plaguing his mind.'_ Bran reflected sadly. _'But there's something else there too, I see it.'_

"Bran, there's something I need to tell you." Jojen said finally.

Bran immediately stiffened. "What, what is it?"

"It was the Sparrows, certain members of the Sparrows, the ones who were always giving us trouble." Jojen burst out. "It was only them, none of the others; but they're the ones who attacked me."

Bran immediately embraced his boyfriend. "Jojen, it's alright, I'm here...We won't, we won't let them win."

Jojen nodded, returning the hug. "We won't...I'm ready, we'll tell everyone we need to tell."

Bran nodded, it was time at last to reveal the truth.

* * *

Lancel sighed heavily, shocked at the recent events that had happened. Word had spread since Jojen Reed finally opened up about his attack.

' _I can't...the people who attacked him were members of the Sparrows; all people I knew...'_ He thought. _'Part of the same club as me; the same belief system, how could they have gone so horribly wrong? Urgh...the saddest thing is, hearing exactly who attacked him; I'm not the least bit surprised.'_

Investigations were being carried out now and those under investigation were outraged; in their words, that the police were wasting time on the words of a worthless fag who was clearly lying for attention. They were going around saying they were the victims, they didn't deny what they had done, but they refused to see anything wrong with it.

Lancel shook his head. _'Just what I'd expect from them, which is why I've distanced myself from them, along with so many others.'_

It was true, the more moderate members of the club, like him, had come together and, as they outnumbered the extremists, had voted them out of the club, they were no longer welcome.

What was more, Lancel knew many of his fellow Sparrows had been sending messages of apology to Jojen and his family for how the extremists had treated him. Typical of Jojen, he felt there was no need for their apologies, they weren't the ones who wronged him after all.

He was jolted out of his musings by a familiar voice. One which never failed to make him smile.

"Lancel?" Marina asked. "You alright?"

He nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

He noted briefly, without attaching much importance too it that Marina was in trousers again. She did that, some days she wore her knee length school skirt and ankle socks, other days she wore trousers, it was just the way she did things.

"I was just thinking, about all the crazy stuff that's happened lately. Getting free of Joffrey, this issue with the Sparrows."

Marina bit her lip, knowing Lancel was part of that group and schism that had developed. "Is everything okay, I mean…?"

He nodded. "Yeah, everything's fine now, and Joffrey's on thin ice so he can't do anything. Martyn and Willem are safe."

She grinned relaxing and, hearing the bell that signalled the end of school, they both stood and decided to go hang out, take a look around town for a while.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jamie shifted nervously as he followed Meera up the driveway. He briefly noted that, unlike Marina who changed as she pleased, Meera seemed to have happily adopted her new look, wearing a skirt and tights to school, on a permanent basis.

Not that he minded or thought it any of his business, it was just something he noticed.

' _Can't think of that right now, this is...'_ He thought worriedly.

Seeing his expression, Meera grinned. "Jamie, relax, everything will be fine, they'll like you."

He nodded; still nervous; he was coming to meet Meera's family as her boyfriend for the first time. Still he took solace in her reassurance and followed her inside; they had come directly from school, so were both still in their uniforms.

"Mom, dad, I'm home." She called out.

"We're through here." Her mother called out.

They followed the sound of her voice into the living room and saw them both, Howland and Jyana, seated watching an old black and white movie. Jojen wasn't home however as he had gone to spend some time with Bran.

' _Probably just what he needs, after all he's been through.'_ Jamie thought sadly.

He just hoped that this nightmare would pass for poor Jojen and he'd feel better soon.

He quickly focused however as Meera spoke.

"Well, mom, dad, I...You'll remember, that night I went out and, how I've been..." She began.

Jyana smiled. "Yes, we remember well, dear, what is it?"

Meera composed herself and spoke calmly. "I have a boyfriend now, this is Jamie; you um, remember I spoke about him."

Jamie did his best to smile as the Reeds turned to him; they no doubt remembered how he helped Meera find Jojen after that incident after all.

"Um, hi, it's, it's nice to meet you, I..."

They both smiled however and Howland spoke. "Nice to meet you too young man."

Jamie let out a slow sigh of relief as he sat down, things looked like they would actually go well for that he was glad; for he truly wanted to make it work with Meera, to make her happy and if her family approved, it would be so much easier to do so.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Just a note, starting from the scene with Lancel here, the latter half of this chapter, and the next chapter, plus about the first half of the next chapter all take place on the same day, just to avoid any confusion.


	25. Chapter 25

**Game of Thrones: Loves Many Trials**

Chapter 25 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wlfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you liked it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yup, they are together now :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

Myrcella pondered for a moment as she finished fixing her dress and shoes. She was home, ready for a formal dinner with her family, namely her dad's side of the family. Yet she was worked up; her mind racing.

' _Still can't believe what happened to Arya, I mean seriously, Joffrey...'_ She thought angrily. _'Dad doesn't know, mom refuses to do anything about it; I heard her arguing with Mrs. Stark, she actually tried to blame Arya, said Arya got hurt by herself.'_

Even as she glared at that; a new thought, a new feeling overcame her.

She bit her lip, pondering carefully. _'_ _Everybody that stood for Arya, Marina...Brian, even Sansa and Lancel; they, they were all so brave...'_

She felt ashamed of herself; that they would all stand up for a girl her brother had injured, yet she couldn't even bring herself to admit to her family she liked girls. Finally, taking a deep breath, she made up her mind; she couldn't let fear rule her life; she was done hiding.

So, when her mother called her down for dinner, she knew that she had to act and the sooner the better. Heading downstairs she considered the other people present, obviously her parents and Joffrey, Tommen too. Her Uncle Stannis, Aunt Selyse and Uncle Renly would all be present; Shireen too. Of them all, only Renly knew the truth, so she could count on having at least one ally.

Making her way into the dining room she saw everybody else was already present. Already she could feel Selyse's judgemental eyes on her and fought the impulse to roll hers. Just because she was wearing a mid-thigh dress with spaghetti straps and no tights, showing her legs.

' _Poor Shireen must have got an earful when they left home, she's the same.'_ Myrcella noted.

It was true, Shireen was wearing a dress the same length, in the same style too, bearing her shoulders and arms although she also wore thigh-thigh semi-opaque stockings with her outfit. But Myrcella knew that, while covering Shireen's legs, Selyse saw such articles of clothing as unseemly. Still, Myrcella didn't care and she was impressed; dating Devan had unleashed levels of confidence in Shireen that Myrcella had never imagined the girl possessed.

' _Another person showing just what it is to stand up and be yourself.'_ Myrcella noted. _'Well, Shireen, you've added yourself to the list of people inspiring me today.'_

Smiling lightly she sat down, joining the others as they began to eat; she would wait until the main course of dinner was done, so there was no danger of anybody's food going cold in the aftermath of her revelation.

Finally, it was time; as the dishes were cleared away and it was just the family left in the room, Myrcella cleared her throat.

"Everyone, there's...there's something I have to say..." She admitted at last.

She saw Renly smile and nod to her; everybody else looked at her curiously, or in Joffrey's case exasperated.

"I'm…dating a girl." She announced.

Those next few seconds seemed like the longest of her life, waiting for someone to react. She looked around afraid, trying to read their expressions. Yet they all simply started at her, as if processing what they had just heard. Finally it seemed to sink in and Tommen was the first to reply.

"Wow, that's...good for you Cella." He grinned.

She managed a smile, to her relief, her parents also smiled and reacted well; Shireen grinned at her and winked, leaving her to wonder if Shireen actually already suspected and therefore, knew who she was dating.

Then Joffrey reacted and, surprisingly, didn't react as she thought. "Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"Joff…?"

"You're a lesbian, you're beautiful, they're always super-hot or super ugly, so, yeah..." He remarked.

Myrcella grit her teeth at that statement, still judgemental and clearly wrong; but it was the closest she'd get to acceptance from Joffrey and so, she took it, at least he wasn't openly insulting her or acting furiously.

Stannis it seemed had no reaction, but as Myrcella feared; it was Selyse who was outraged.

"What, how can you all…?" She burst out.

Shireen cringed. "Mom, please..."

But Selyse would not be deterred. "This is not right, you cannot accept this. This is an outrage, you would let her despoil herself like this, condemn her..."

Robert glared and Cersei shook her head. "We have more important things on our minds than your delusions, Selyse, like her happiness."

"She is following the wrong path; that is no happiness, you are all blind..." Selyse raged.

This wasn't the first time she had gone on a rant like this; having previously done so when Renly and Loras had revealed their relationship; it was so over the top even Joffrey, who didn't always have the best opinions about homosexuals, rolled his eyes at Selyse's ranting.

"That's enough Selyse, I think we should leave." Stannis said firmly.

"Stannis..."

He glared at her and spoke sharply. "Enough."

Myrcella cringed, but took solace in the fact that, out of everybody here, at least one she feared being against wasn't. Things had gone better than she hoped. But she wasn't out of the woods yet; she still needed to admit the truth to one more person, the one she feared most in terms of his reaction, her grandfather.

* * *

Yet, a couple of days later she couldn't delay any further. She had decided enough was enough and she went to see her grandfather herself.

' _I can do this, I can do this, remember the courage Lancel showed when he left Joffrey.'_ She told herself. _'He knew the risks for himself, for his brothers, but he did it and swore he'd protect them, even if he took on extra risks for himself.'_

So, composing herself; she prepared herself and headed through to her grandfather's study. He looked up as she came in and put down his pen.

"Myrcella." He greeted her. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

She took a deep breath and did her best to look him in the eye.

"I...I have something important, I need to talk to you about."

He nodded and observer her carefully; noting how nervous she seemed.

Taking a moment she swallowed nervously and then, finally, spoke. "I...I'm dating someone, a...a girl."

It was as if the air had been let out of her as she said it, but it felt like a release. But she still had fears. She couldn't help but fret as she waited for her grandfather's reaction. He was hardly overjoyed, she could see that, even with his usual control on his emotions she could tell.

But his answer was unexpected. "Myrcella...you have brought me nothing but joy since you were born. If this is what makes you happy, then that is all I need to know."

She was amazed, touched beyond belief hearing those words from him, especially knowing the sort of man her grandfather was.

* * *

So it was the following day that, with no fear, she and Margaery began to show their relationship openly, despite her aunt Selyse being even more irate, believing Margaery corrupted Myrcella, just as Loras had done to Renly.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	26. Chapter 26

**Game of Thrones: Loves Many Trials**

Chapter 26 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked it :)  
wazzup11: Yup, well, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

Lancel smiled as Marina was chatting away at his side, walking as they casually watched the stores' faces. He had missed their moments together and felt the last one had been years ago. It was also a relief to him, being finally able to hang out with her, not afraid of being spotted by someone who was in Joffrey's crew.

They were finally free to go wherever they desired. He felt bad for her. He had deprived her of moments, of time and still, she had accepted it with grace and what unsettled him the most, with an open mind and an open heart. Marina loved him as a friend but she loved him so entirely, so truly it was almost scary. She loved him, accepted him, didn't want him to change for her, she had taken him as a whole, with the goods but mostly the bad sides.

He wasn't sure he deserved such a true bond with anyone.

"Wow! I didn't know you had this store here too!"

"Is there one in your city?"

"Yes, and I love it!"

Lancel smirked, a bit surprised Marina enjoyed some clothing store.

"Well, let's see what they have. I've heard good things about it."

He watched her as she took a look at the clothes. He realized, with some kind of amusement, that while she wasn't difficult about food, her story with clothes was quite different.

She refused to buy something her size if the clothes were not to her liking. Something obvious for anyone but considering her weight, finding something her size in average clothing stores could be a battle often lost in advance. She also refused to pay too much and she had her own preferences. She knew what she wanted.

For the few times he had seen her in casual clothes, he had to admit that, while she didn't like fashion, she had quite a surprising natural eye for clothes. She immediately knew what to wear with a certain top, what shoes to put, even the jewels that would go along with it. Was it because she was a Fanfiction writer and thus used to describe things and seeing them in her head before birthing them on her keyboard?

He did not know. But she knew what she liked, she knew what suited her body the most and thus, confident in what she wore, she was even more beautiful on the outside. With just one outfit. He smiled as she had found a blue t-shirt with some funny Labradors on it.

"How can I resist?" She said

"You can't. You're in love with those."

They continued to look around until her eyes spotted a dress.

She looked at it. Her size, not too expensive and beautiful. She had loved it from the start. It was a knee length one shoulder strap dress, whose bodice was white with roses printed in a romantic shabby style. The dress was rendered modern by the fact that the bottom was simply black and the sleeves were circling the arms.

She already knew what shoes she could wear with it, what, as she started to picture herself in it, the charm was broken. The top part wouldn't stop where it was meant to stop due to how she was built, she'd look ridiculous. The image she got, looking at the mirror, the dress just put before her figure, confirmed her thoughts.

"Try it on." Lancel suggested

"I already know it won't suit me. It won't fall right where it needs to be and I'll look stupid."

"I'm sure you won't be."

"It would be stupid for me to buy it and never wear it."

"You could wear it at the school dance."

She seemed unfazed and declared she wasn't going, which surprised him.

"Too American like for me."

"And you don't want Joffrey to ruin your fun, mocking you for dancing alone."

"That too."

"Problem easily solved then."

He looked at her, he seemed hesitant, he hated himself for it.

Everything was always easier in his head.

"I... I was wondering if you'd agree to go with me."

She sighed and smile.

"How can I say no to your puppy eyes and your cute face? Fine, I'll go with you. I was told you were a pretty good dancer. And I'll have to look my part, with such a dashing date."

"Buying it then?"

"Deal."

She was going to a prom night with one of the most gorgeous man she had seen in her life. Her crush had asked her to prom. She felt like in a teen movie.

Lancel Lannister had asked her to prom.

Her.

The chubby goody-two-shoes French student.

For once, she couldn't wait to wear her new dress.

* * *

Still feeling awkward with her clunky cast, Arya smiled as she finally left the hospital.

' _At least it was my right arm, if it was my left...'_ She thought to herself.

Shaking her head she focused again and walked alongside Gendry, who was carrying the bag that he had brought with him. It had contained the clothes she had changed into after being discharged.

They were heading for his car; Arya couldn't help but think about the new depth of her and Gendry's relationship, now they had confessed their feelings for each other. They hardly felt any different from how they usually were, except perhaps, their closeness was stronger. They still acted the same, only it seemed they were happier; it certainly felt that way.

Finally they got in his car and Gendry drove her home.

"Thanks for the free ride home Gendry." She remarked cheerfully.

He laughed and nodded. "No trouble Arry. So, we..."

She nodded too. "Yeah, relax, I meant what I said; just remember your end of the bargain."

He agreed whole-heartedly; they were going to be going to the school dance together; normally Arya would have refused to go; for no other reason than that she'd at least find it bearable with Gendry present. Finally arriving home she got out of the car, taking the bag.

"Alright well, I'll call you later." She said with a grin.

Gendry grinned back. "Of course, talk to you later."

She watched as he drove off and then, preparing herself, she turned and entered the house. She had insisted that her family not make a big deal about her getting out of hospital; to simply let Gendry pick her up and she'd see them when she got home. They accepted after some convincing and now here she was, about to see them and she had a strong idea what their reaction would be.

Sure enough, the moment they heard her enter, her parents came rushing through; she sighed but smiled indulgently.

"Hey mum, dad..."  
"Arya, welcome home." Her mother said with a smile.

With that she hurried forwards and embraced Arya, being mindful of her cast. Her father also hugged her and took the bag from her. Arya headed through to meet with her siblings, all of whom greeted her enthusiastically. She also laughed when Sansa offered to help her when she needed to reapply the blue dye to her hair.

One thing that truly relieved her was, not only where her family happy to have her back, they knew about her and Gendry and their new relationship and fully accepting the relationship. Now the main consideration for many of them was preparing for the school dance.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	27. Chapter 27

**Game of Thrones: Loves Many Trials**

Chapter 27 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, well, there should be plenty of fun to be had :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them all :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

School had ended for the day, Sansa couldn't help but smile as she reflected on the recent events.

' _It's good Arya is finally out of hospital. She and Gendry are finally together.'_ She thought happily.

' _The school dance is coming soon...I; everyone's excited.'_

She knew for a fact that; despite their initial reluctance to even consider going, Marina and Arya were both looking forward to it too, mainly thanks to Lancel and Gendry respectively. She grinned as she spotted Brian up ahead.

"Hey there." She called out.

He turned and grinned. "Hi Sansa."

They began to walk together, making their way towards the school exit. While they were together, they weren't exactly public with their relationship yet. They both had been thinking about it and talking about it a lot lately.

"So, um, are we…?" Brian asked.

Sansa smiled. "I've been thinking about that; there is something I want to ask first."

Brian paused, curious as he raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"I was wondering, if you'd like to come to the school dance with me." She asked.

Brian grinned; he certainly wouldn't refuse, just the thought of them being together like that thrilled him.

"I'd love to." He remarked before teasingly adding. "It would by my honour, my lady."

She laughed and smacked his chest playfully.

"Great well; maybe we can go public there?" She suggested.

Brian agreed, loving the idea already.

* * *

Later, Sansa grinned as she parked her car in the mall's parking lot.

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Arya was complaining from the passenger seat.

Sansa just rolled her eyes. "C'mon Arya, if Gendry is taking you to the school dance, we need to make sure you're ready, first step is finding suitable clothes."

Arya snarled. "A dress?"

"Your choice; not anything you'd disapprove of." She replied.

Arya sighed but nodded and got out of the car with Sansa.

"How am I even going to try it on?" Arya said suddenly. "Especially with this."

Sansa smiled and shook her head. "Nice try. But I'm here to help."

Arya grumbled but nodded and followed Sansa as they entered the mall. Sansa knew exactly where she was going and easily led the way. Arya followed, still unable to believe she had been convinced to join Sansa for something as ridiculous as dress shopping.

"Gods, hi." She heard Sansa exclaim up ahead.

She looked up and saw the shop Sansa was going into; coming out of it at that moment were Myrcella, Margaery, Shireen and Joy. They were all clutching garment bags that likely contained their dresses for the dance.

"Hi Sansa." Margaery greeted. "I see we all had the same idea."

Sansa nodded. "Yeah, not just me to be honest."

Arya silently cursed and trudged forwards as all eyes fell on her.

Luckily she didn't have to bring up much conversation; they simply wanted to see if she was alright. She didn't blame them for staring at her cast, it stood out a mile.

Finally, after that, they excused themselves and left and the sisters entered the store. Sansa's expert eye immediately began looking around, Arya shook her head; knowing now it would be pointless to try and protest now. So she tagged along until finally Sansa stopped and began examining a few dresses.

Arya stood and waited; knowing the time for judgement would come soon.

"Hey, wait a minute." Arya said, spotting something. "Sansa, what about this one, for you."

Sansa started at that and turned to see the dress Arya held up. Sansa checked it out, before holding it in front of her in the mirror. It was a silver dress, down to her ankles, the skirt had a slit up the right hand side that would stop at the top of her right thigh.

She grinned. "Good eye, Arya. This fits perfectly too and I have the perfect shoes to go with it too."

Arya just nodded. "Good that's, you sorted out then."

"Your turn." Sansa replied.

Arya groaned again but then, before she could even protest, Sansa found a dress and practically insisted she try it. So, with Sansa's help she did, looking in the changing room mirror her eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

' _No way, I actually look...even with my cast it doesn't look ridiculous and, and...How does Sansa do this?'_ She wondered in amazement.

She as clad in a simple, grey ankle length dress, form fitting and actually accentuated what curves she had, she actually looked good, something she thought impossible, Sansa had even found a pair of matching flats that finished the outfit perfectly.

"So?"

Arya smiled. "Alright, I admit it, I love it, this is the one."

Grinning Sansa agreed and after helping Arya change back they went to make their purchases. Finally with their dresses bought, the Stark girl's made their way back to the car, ready now for the school dance more than ever.

* * *

Bran smiled as he sat in the Reeds back garden. It had been a simple day, just hanging out with Jojen and Meera again. Meera had gone to make a phone call, while Jojen went inside to get them drinks. At that point he returned and Bran smiled wider. He noted Jojen looked a lot better now, finally regaining his colour and actually seemed happy once more.

"Here you go." He said, handing the can to Bran.

Bran took it and thanked him. "So um, Jojen…?"

He bit his lip, trying to figure out how to word his question.

"You already asked and I said yes, I am ready for us going to the dance together." Jojen replied with a grin.

Laughing slightly Bran shook his head. "Ah, no, that's not what I…? I was just gonna ask if you were okay, you know..."

To his surprise, Jojen actually nodded, smiling.

"Ah, yes, I am actually, I just heard, they've...the guys that attacked me, they've all been sentenced, it's, it's over at last."

Bran grinned and hugged him, both of them overjoyed at the good news, just what they needed after everything that had happened, especially to Jojen.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	28. Chapter 28

**Game of Thrones: Loves Many Trials**

Chapter 28 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked them :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them and yes, Jojen's nightmare is over at last.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

Jamie smiled lightly as he made his way to the cafeteria; there was an air of excitement around the school. It was the day before the school dance and everybody was all getting ready, talking about their plans and such. As he approached their usual table, he spotted Meera and grinned, she had just sat down, smoothing down her skirt as she did so. Seeing him she grinned back and when he sat down, they kissed.

"So; how's your day been so far?"

Jamie nodded. "Pretty good, how about you?"

"Pretty good too, so...tomorrow's the dance." Meera replied with a grin.

Jamie nodded, biting his lip. "I...I'm a bit nervous, as usual, but...I'm looking forward to it."

Meera replied calmly. "Remember what I said; it'll be alright."

"Yeah, so..." He grinned and, even though it was happening, decided to make it 'formal'. "May I have the pleasure of taking you to the dance, Meera?"

She laughed and nodded. "Why of course, I'd be delighted."

They both laughed at that and ate their lunch, greeting Sansa and Brian as they came over to join them.

"Hey guys." Brian greeted them with a grin.

They both nodded and replied casually. "Hi."

They all settled in and enjoyed their lunch together.

As they ate Meera turned to Brian and Sansa, grinning.

"So, are you guys going to the dance too?" She queried.

They both nodded; Sansa even questioned. "Are you?"

Meera and Jamie both nodded and she replied. "Yeah, we're going together."

"Cool."

They relaxed for a while and then finally, with a smile, Jamie asked.

"What about you guys?"

Sansa and Brian grinned at each other and Brian replied.

"Yeah, we...we're going to finally go public with our relationship."

Sansa nodded. "Yes; we're going to let everybody see us at the dance and then, that will be all of us, public and out in the open with our relationships."

They all grinned. They were soon joined by Lancel and Marina too, Marina wearing a skirt again which she smoothed down as she sat down, Lancel sitting next to her.

"Hi there; what are you guys talking about?" Marina asked.

"The dance." Sansa replied excitedly.

The others nodded and soon they all began talking, Marina smiled at Lancel both of them knew their eagerness to go stemmed from each other. They weren't the only ones surprisingly looking forward to it.

Sansa soon revealed. "Arya's actually looking forward to it too; I can't wait to see people's faces when she turns up with Gendry."

They all laughed; knowing that would certainly be a sight to see. As for Arya, they knew she wasn't currently in school since, due to how close he actually lived to the school, she had gone to Gendry's for lunch.

* * *

Arya smiled as Gendry parked his car in the school parking lot, they had enjoyed lunch together and now it was time for Arya to return to school.

"Sucks I have to go back, but, ah well." Arya remarked, shrugging.

Nodding Gendry grinned. "It's alright, remember, I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

She laughed and nodded. "True, well, see you later."

With that they kissed briefly before Arya exited the car and began making her way back into the school. She turned and smiled, watching as Gendry waved while driving away, before heading inside.

"Can't believe you have the nerve to show your face, bitch."

She rolled her eyes, turning to the one who spoke. "Joffrey, I swear, if you don't shut up."

He just scoffed. "Can't believe you let him drop you off; and that you guys were so desperate that your hand didn't stop you from getting up to your old tricks."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You and my idiot half-brother, I've heard about the two of you, so low an opinion of yourselves you actually started dating." He remarked. "Guess you don't need to be  
friends with benefits anymore."

Arya snarled; Joffrey's belief was clear. "We were having lunch, dumb-ass."

Joffrey laughed. "Is that what you call sucking his cock, not like you can do anything else right now with that arm."

"Fuck you!"

Having spotted Joffrey and getting close enough to overhear him, Jamie, Meera, Lancel, Marina, Sansa and Brian all hurried up at that point.

"That's enough Joffrey." Marina snapped.

Joffrey rounded on her. "For fuck sake, back off piggy, showing your chunky legs again."

"Why don't you just fuck off, we're fed up with your nonsense, all of us." Brian shot back.

Everybody else voiced their agreement and Joffrey was clearly outnumbered.

Growling Joffrey backed off and left, Arya rolled her eyes.

"Fuckwit." She muttered. "Thanks for helping me out, you guys, I really wasn't in the mood to deal with his nonsense."

They all nodded and together headed for their next class as the bell rang. All of them looking forward to the dance the following day, all of them ready and excited.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it read and review please.


	29. Chapter 29

**Game of Thrones: Loves Many Trials**

Chapter 29 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; he certainly is, oh just wait until you see what happens later in the story.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

The sound of music already filled the air just as those attending the school dance for Royal Rivers Academy actually started approaching the hall where it was being held. Smiling lightly, Jamie looked around, actually amazed he was here.

"I never imagined..."

Meera laughed and playfully nudged him. "Hey now, positive thoughts remember."

He grinned, once again struck by her. She was clad in a dark blue knee length dress that was also backless, despite how it looked her legs were actually covered, in skin coloured tights and to finish the outfit a pair of dark blue heels.

She looked stunning, her hair down and straight. Jamie actually felt like he was scruffy next to her, even though he was dressed up well in a grey suit with black shirt and silver tie; simple black socks and polished shoes.

"You look, stunning." He said breathlessly. "I...sorry, I've already told you that, haven't I?"

She laughed. "Yes, but I don't mind."

Grinning Jamie felt himself begin to relax, joining the crowd inside the dance hall; despite her nervousness, he was actually already starting to enjoy himself.

"C'mon, over here." Meera said, catching his attention.

Still holdings hands he followed her through the crowded hall; doing his best to push his discomfort of the crowd aside.

He smiled when he saw why Meera was leading him this way, for standing there, chatting away happily together, were Bran and Jojen; also holding hands and looking happier than they had been ever since that terrible incident where Jojen had been attacked. They weren't alone either, Tommen stood chatting with them.

They'd all dressed up well, Bran and Jojen actually seemed to mirrored each other's outfits. Bran was in a dark blue suit with a matching tie, his shirt socks and shoes were black. Jojen meanwhile had a dark blue shirt, while everything else was black, sort of opposite of Bran's colours.

Tommen meanwhile wore a smart black tux with the same colour socks and shoes, a salmon pink shirt and silver tie.

"Hey guys." Meera greeted.

Jamie smiled and added his own greetings. "Hi there."

They all turned and grinned. Tommen speaking up at once. "Hey, it's good to see you."

"So, what's up?" Jamie queried.

Tommen glanced at Bran and Jojen before explaining. "I was just, asking Jojen, how he was."

Jojen grinned. "Yeah, and like I said, I'm better than ever, now those creeps are behind bars."

Bran laughed at that and kissed Jojen's cheek. Still smiling they went their separate ways, Tommen heading off to find the rest of his family; Bran and Jojen planned on getting some snacks. Meera meanwhile convinced Jamie to join her on the dance floor.

"Hope you don't mind." He remarked. "I'm a rubbish dancer."

Meera shrugged. "It'll be fine, c'mon, just follow my lead."

Nodding he did so and they danced together, smiling; happy. All the same, Jamie could shake his concerns about Meera, about her strange behaviour, as well as the strange messages he had been receiving.

He decided to try and approach the situation delicately.

"Meera, I...I was wondering, are you okay?" He asked awkwardly.

She blinked; then smiled. "Jamie, I'm the happiest I've ever been, I'm at prom, with my awesome boyfriend."

He blushed a little at that. "Um, thanks. That's not what I meant though. In school, ever since you...changed your uniform, you've been acting...differently. I mean, you seem to be, nervous whenever your phone rings and I've seen you...looking worried."

"Oh, that..." She replied; biting her lip. "I've been meaning to tell you, I just...didn't know how."

"Tell me what?"

Meera sighed. "Before, you even came here...I was seeing someone; someone I didn't realize; who they really were...Ramsay Bolton."

Jamie paused for a moment. "Um, I don't…"

"Count yourself lucky, he's a monster...I, I got away in time, made it clear, I wasn't wanting anything else to do with him...Filing for a restraining order too." She explained. "But, he won't leave me alone; ever since that day, he's been harassing me non-stop, threatening texts, I just...I wish I could do something, he's just ignoring the restraining order."

"Meera, I..." Jamie whispered shocked.

He couldn't believe it; that someone had hurt her, that she had been in an abusive relationship and was now still being harassed by that man. Unsure what to say or do, he simply held her close. Yet for Meera, that was enough. She could forget her troubles and feel loved, simply being in his embrace.

* * *

Grinning to themselves as they stood together at the edge of the dance floor, Brian and Sansa observed Meera and Jamie as they danced together. Brian was still in awe at Sansa, looked very elegant, clad in her silver ankle length dress, which featured a slit up the right hand side of the skirt which stopped at the top of her thigh and matching grey heels.

She also wore a pearl necklace, wolf head shaped earrings and her make-up was light, serving simply to enhance the beauty she already possessed.

Brian meanwhile wore smart khaki pants, a white neat polo shirt, black socks and black dress shoes, his hair was neat and Sansa had practically lit up when they met to go to the dance.

"They look so happy together." Sansa commented as she watched Jamie and Meera.

Nodding Brian smiled. "Yeah, finding each other, was probably the best thing that ever happened to them...Could say the same about us."

She laughed at that. "Yeah, well, we wanted to go public at the dance...make it official that we're a couple."

"Yeah, and this is our best chance...May I have this dance, my lady?" Brian replied with a coy grin.

Sansa smirked at that. "Why of course, kind sir."

Both laughing at their words, they headed out to the dance floor, already heads turned and whispers started.

Once out on the dance floor and in position they immediately started to dance together. Feeling the eyes upon them, hearing the whispers they both grinned and simply continued doing so, more than happy for people to see them. The more people saw them together the better, would save on explanations later.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

They both rolled their eyes and turned to see Joffrey standing there, glowering at them. His black tux, socks and shoes were standard enough, but his burnt orange shirt and tie seemed a poor choice, when his face was flushed red with anger.

"You have no right to steal..."

"I didn't steal anything, Sansa broke up with you." Brian shot back, speaking slowly, as if Joffrey had difficulty understand words.

Joffrey stepped forwards. "You; Sansa is mine and..."

"I can speak for myself." Sansa snapped. "Joffrey, you're not ruining this night for me; so just leave...now. I am trying to enjoy a dance with _my boyfriend_."

Snarling Joffrey stormed away and Brian grinned at her.

"Nice one."

She just smiled back and, as they continued to dance together, she leaned in closer and, in full view of their onlookers, and Joffrey, they kissed.

* * *

Meanwhile, still looking around at their surroundings, amazed to actually be here, were Marina and Lancel. Marina was wearing the dress she had seen and Lancel convinced her to buy.

The above the knee length one shoulder strap dress with it's black skirt, the bodice was white with rose patterns, and the sleeves circled her arms; she also wore a pair of black flats. While not really one for make-up she made some small concessions, with a coat of clear lip gloss and some simple black mascara.

"I can't believe you made me go to a prom." Marina jokingly told Lancel

"I can't believe you agreed to go to a prom with me." He replied, smiling

He looked at her still amazed by her outfit.

"You look beautiful." He told her, eyes aglow with adoration

Coming from him, she could believe it. Lancel actually felt under-dressed compared to Marina; even though she told him he looked great, in his dark red jacket, white shirt, black trousers, tie and shoes. She meant it too.

As they made their way through the crowd they grinned as they came across Myrcella and Margaery together. Myrcella in a pink sleeveless above the knee dress with gold heels, Margaery in a long flowy blue dress and blue hi-heels. Both girls were talking happily, occasionally sneaking kisses.

Going over to greet them, Lancel and Marina grinned, both overjoyed at the fact they were actually here, with each other.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

So yeah, this chapter introduces our three main pairings to the school dance, introduces some other issues, as well as answering Meera's strange behaviour over the last few chapters. We also see two of the three secondary pairings and a few other characters, in their dance finery, rest of the characters will appear in the next chapter which continues the dance, so, stay tuned :)


	30. Chapter 30

**Game of Thrones: Loves Many Trials**

Chapter 30 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, the dance continues.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked him :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

Finishing their dance together, Jamie smiled as he gently kissed Meera. She returned the kiss and, when they parted she smiled warmly at him.

"Jamie, thank you...This night isn't even over yet, but it still feels like one of the best in my life." She said softly.

He laughed at that. "I'm glad to hear it, I...feel the same way; I almost, almost wish it would never end."

Even as he said that however, he couldn't help but be worried.  
"Meera, I should have said right away. Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" He asked worried. "I mean if this, Ramsay is stalking you, then..."

Meera nodded. "I'll be alright; like I said, I got away before he could get worse and I've spoken to people about it."

Jamie bit his lip. "I hope you're right, it's just, if something happened to you..."

"Let's not worry about things beyond our control, let's just enjoy the moments we get to have together, alright."

Nodding and grinning Jamie accepted this and went to join Bran and Jojen again, while Meera headed for the bathroom. As Jamie made his way to join the others however, his phone indicated a message.

Checking it he froze, it was another anonymous threatening text; although now Jamie was certain he knew, it was from Ramsay. It warned him to back off, claiming Meera was his and that he would have her, one way or the other. Threatened to hurt him if he didn't stop getting in the way.

Shaking his head, unsure what to do, especially in that exact moment and time, Jamie pocketed his phone and simply left it, pushing the thought to the back of his mind.

Meera meanwhile had finished washing her hands and fixing her hair and was about to leave the bathroom when she was confronted by none other than Ramsay's girlfriend, Myranda.

"Bitch!" She snapped.

Meera rolled her eyes. "Original, now excuse me."

Myranda however blocked her, glaring. "I don't know what your game is, but back the fuck off. You think you can steal Ramsay from me, I swear..."

"Excuse me, you think I want that abusive piece of shit all over me?" Meera snapped. "I pity you, you're just his next victim, wake up, before it's too late. Besides, in case you haven't noticed, I have a boyfriend now, who is waiting for me, now, _excuse me_."

With that she pushed past Myranda and headed back to join Jamie, her brother and Bran again. She smiled when she saw them, now having been joined by others.

Those others being Shireen and Joy, both looking lovely, Shireen in a purple knee length dress with matching flats and Joy in a white above the knee dress with matching heels.

With them were their boyfriends, Devan and Edric respectively; both also dressed their best, Devan in a black suit with blue tie and white shirt; Black socks and shoes. Edric in a blue tuxedo; white shirt, lavender tie and blue shoes.

"Hey guys." She greeted them as she joined them.

They all greeted her happily and she wrapped her arm around Jamie, who responded in kind.

"You okay?" He asked, seeing her expression.

She nodded. "Had a little run in with Myranda, but I'm fine. Now, let's just enjoy the night and forget our troubles."

Jamie grinned and they kissed again, he couldn't agree more.

* * *

Meanwhile, enjoying a moment to themselves, despite the crowd and music around them, Arya and Gendry sat together, both grinning. They had moved so their foreheads touched, not kissing but simply, being at peace. Arya had worn the dress she had bought with Sansa, a grey ankle length dress with thin straps, connecting at the back of her neck, leaving her upper back bare, and matching coloured flats.

Gendry had cleaned up well; his hair neat and his clothes immaculate, a black tux with the classic white shirt and black tie; simple black socks and black polished shoes.

"Urgh, now there's a terrible sight."

Arya rolled her eyes, Gendry sighed as they straightened up, both turning to glare at Joffrey who stood, smirking at them, his goons flanking him as usual.

"Joffrey..." Arya spat.

He just laughed. "Honestly, I don't see why you're acting this way, nobody wants to see you two all over each other...like you weren't before this, pretend dating thing."

Gendry shook his head. "Oh here we go, it talks."

"What was that!?" Joffrey snapped. "You should know better than to talk like that to your betters!"

Arya replied calmly. "He does, that's why he spoke that way to _you_."

Joffrey snarled but before he could do anything, at that moment they heard people calling Arya and Gendry. Turning Joffrey tensed, even more furious at the sight of Sansa, and her damned American.

"I think that will do." Brian remarked casually.

Sansa shot Joffrey a dark look and hissed. "Don't you all have rocks to be crawling under."

"This isn't over, for any of you." Joffrey warned with a growl.

He then led his men away; the two couples unmoved by his threats all sat down together, determined to enjoy the night, despite the unwelcome interruption.

* * *

Marina smiled as she and Lancel joined his brothers and their loved ones.

"Hey there." Marissa greeted them warmly.

The twins both grinned, also greeting them.

Then Mary spoke up. "Wow, Marina, you look...amazing, so beautiful."

Marina smiled, somewhat pleased but also embarrassed.

"You're too kind, Mary. You look breathtaking." She replied honestly.

She observed the twins, both dressed up well, Martyn in a black tux look with matching shoes and a white shirt, Willem pretty much the opposite with a white tux and shoes and black shirt.

As for the girls, they both looked stunning, Mary in her black ankle length dress with thin straps and black heels. Marissa with her red Chinese dress, which featured a slit up the left hand side to the top of her thigh and red flats.

As they were talking the music suddenly changed. Hearing the song Marina smiled, enjoying. Lancel suddenly looked awkward.

"Um, would you...like to dance?"

She bit her lip, turning to him. "Are you sure, I mean…?"

He just looked at her, understanding and she knew, right away, she faced no judgement from him regarding anything like this.

"I'd love to."

Grinning he took her hand and together they headed out onto the dance floor.

Marina wasn't a great dancer. She was never taught how to dance. But she loved dancing and didn't care one bit about people's views on her.

However, this time, she thought of Lancel and didn't want him to be ashamed, to regret his choice, to be mocked for it. Before she reminded herself of his words, back at the pool party. It seemed so long ago already...

 _"It's about us. Not them."_

She had to admit she enjoyed dancing even more as she was dancing with him.

She felt like a princess.

"Marina...I um, was wondering." He asked suddenly. "There are, some things I'd like to learn."

She looked up at him, a little confused. "Oh, such as?"

He seemed embarrassed as he admitted. "I was wondering if you could teach me...some of your language, some...specific phrases."

Her eyes widened a little and she smiled hearing that. "Lancel I...Wow, that's..."

As they continued to dance, she agreed and began doing just that, Lancel proved to be a remarkably quick learner as they danced not only through the current song, but the next one too and, in between, he had said quietly to her.

 _"Tu es magnifique."_

She grinned at that, he had said, without any hesitation and in complete honesty _'You are magnificent'_.

It was when the second dance ended that she leaned in and said softly to him.

 _"Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé dans toute ma vie."_

' _You are the best thing that happened to me in my entire life._ _She means that…?_ _'_ He thought in wonder.

He grinned and replied. _"Tu es ma lumière et mon espoir."_

As the dance ended, Marina reflected on those words and how glad she was that Lancel meant them, that they were true.

 _'You're my light and my hope.'_

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	31. Chapter 31

**Game of Thrones: Loves Many Trials**

Chapter 31 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: LOL, glad you liked it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it, yeah, they were sweet.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked that part :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

It was late at night, a week or so after the dance. In the Reeds house, Bran and Jojen smiled as they sat watching movie and box-set marathons together. They had settled on the floor in front of the sofa. They had set up a blanket, pillows and now they were relaxing together, snacks and drinks nearby.

"This is great." Jojen said softly. "A quiet night together, with my boyfriend...just the two of us."

Bran laughed at that. "Tell me about it; well, it's good to finally have time together, to be happy...enjoy a quiet now, now that all the drama is finally over."

Jojen agreed whole heartedly with that and, kissing softly, they embraced as they did so and snuggled together, continuing to watch the DVD.

As they did so, they felt themselves getting tired; but didn't bother to move; they simply got comfortable and, holding each other happily, they soon drifted off to sleep, peaceful and happy with their nightmare finally, truly behind them.

Around half an hour later; having spent time with Jamie, Meera returned home. Heading through to the living room she stopped when she saw Bran and Jojen.

She smiled. _'Awww, so sweet.'_

Moving quietly so as not to wake them, she quickly turned the TV off, tidied up the food and such and made sure they were comfortable, before heading up to her own room.

Grinning, especially as she thought further back, to her and Jamie making out that night. As well as the respect he had shown her, refusing to go any further than the making out, unless she was absolutely positive she wanted him to do so. She knew with certainty that things were better than they had ever been and she couldn't be happier.

* * *

Marina wasn't particularly prone to stress per say. While many believed her IBS came from stress, she knew it came from two big gastro-enteritis, however, when she was in that particular state of waiting before a big event, she could feel it working against her. She was about to meet Lancel's parents as his official girlfriend.

She knew it would go rather well, she was polite and well mannered, she knew how to keep her temper but she knew her personality wasn't liked by everyone. What if Lancel's parents disliked her and wanted them apart? Perhaps they also wanted better for him, and rightfully so.

Marina loved herself but while she felt good and happy with Lancel, even more beautiful with a simple smile he'd offer her, she also became painfully aware of her body imperfections. She was fat. Not chubby, fat. Lancel could say she was a woman and not a photo shopped model, she knew she was greasy inside. She had stretch marks, old ones, new ones. Her breasts weren't big and they tended to fall. Her legs were rather short and she had to shave.

She still had acne issues from time to time and as she hated make-up, it was noticeable every day. She had big feet while being of average height. She had moles, a few scars, hair issues. Despite having had braces, one of her teeth on the bottom remained slightly crooked and despite brushing them daily, while not completely yellow, they weren't bright white either.

Her natural hair colour was dull, she had a tendency to bite her nails, something she had spotted Lancel doing as well from time to time. Lancel deserved a super model and she was far from it. He deserved someone from his league and she was far from it.

She didn't confess her fears to anybody, knowing their replies already:

Change.

She didn't feel she had to change for him, because if she changed, he would love a former shade of her and not her per say. She didn't have to change for anybody because, in general, she had made peace with herself long ago.

And truth be told, she had tried to, back in high school. Her habits came rushing back two months after. Any change she'd make; she'd make for her.

 _'Lancel would hate me if he knew what I have in mind...'_ She thought

Because she knew he had his own body issues himself. He didn't like his webbed fingers, for instance, and felt he was too lanky while eating when hungry, eating well and even allowing himself some treats.

Being in love had woken up their fears because they wanted the other to be happy. The door rang.

 _'It's time.'_ She thought

She stood there, smiled as Lancel embraced his mother, his father, his siblings. She knew how he had missed them. A lion shouldn't be away from his den for too long, she thought. She knew the feeling. Lancel introduced her to the family before they all sat, sharing tea.

She could feel Lancel's eyes on her when she helped Janei with her glass of juice, though she didn't know she had hit some points in her in-laws. Especially in Kevan when it seemed Dorna liked her very much, discovering her love for needlework, especially cross stitching.

"With your mother gone on that subject, they are at it for hours." Kevan joked

Lancel smiled.

"Marina reminds me of Dorna at her age." He confessed before adding that Lancel had chosen well, relieved he had found someone genuine and, a rare occurrence, a natural kind girl. Naturally kind people were a rare occurrence.

"You just made me the greatest compliment, Dad. I've always wanted to have with someone the relationship you have with Mom." His son replied "But, will Uncle Tywin approve?"

"If your uncle accepted your mother, he will accept Marina. Especially when she can be a lioness herself, from what I've been told."

"Fitting. Her birth region's sigil is a black lion on a yellow flag."

"Then, I don't see why he'd forbid two lions from being together."

The end of the day came to soon for Lancel's taste, sad that he had to say goodbye. However, when Marina checked on him, he hugged her.

Like his father, he had found his one true love.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

A word of warning, anyone who truly knows GOT will surely have alarm bells ringing in their heads, well, they'd be right, things are going so well now, so something terrible must be due to happen, starting next chapter, it will, be ready.


	32. Chapter 32

**Game of Thrones: Loves Many Trials**

Chapter 32 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Cool, glad you liked it.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, indeed it is not.  
Veridissima: Um, yeah, okay :) Glad you liked it, especially those moments, thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

Another day at school; Joffrey Baratheon however was seething. Despite all his efforts, this year had not gone the way it was supposed to.

Every year had gone his way, just as it was supposed to be, that was how things worked. But this year, ever since those three new students arrived, things had gone downhill.

Now he was stuck, ridiculed by even his 'underlings'; Sansa had dared to walk away from him, as if _she_ had any right to dump him; Lancel was gone too; enraptured by, of all things, the French girl who had started with the other two new students back then.

' _What does he see in that bitch; there's nothing attractive about her.'_ He thought furiously. _'Ugly, fat pig, she's just pretending too, wishes_ she _had a dick, she's not a real girl. Too fat, no tits, stupid short hair,_ video games, _hates make up...Pathetic.'_

Then again, maybe that was why Lancel was attracted to her, he was pathetic too after all. He spotted them nearby, walking to their next class and seethed as they seemed to be laughing, no doubt 'pretending to be happy', holding hands.

He noted she was wearing trousers at least this time. _'Urgh, can't she make up her fucking mind...better those that that skirt_ _though_ _, fuck, you'd think she'd take the hint, nobody wants to see those legs of hers...'_

Rolling his eyes he turned away, this was getting too much and he needed to figure out how to deal with it, before it became a real problem.

What he saw next didn't help his mood any, for it was Sansa and Brian, talking outside Sansa's next class. They kissed before he went their separate ways.

Joffrey was seething now. _'That slut, she dares, she dares think she can get away with this! Not to mention with that fucking American loser too; urgh...this is past a joke, how many others is she sleeping around with?'_

The fact that his own girlfriend would betray him like this, the fact she was spreading her legs for probably any guy who smiled at her the right way, filled him with fury.

' _Another issue that needs to be dealt with, before it gets out of hand...like Lancel and his little...pet, surely it's not too late to make them see their mistakes.'_ He mused angrily. _'Although how to do that, that is the questions...'_

His thoughts trailed off as he spotted a third couple, Jamie and Meera. While he had nothing personal against them, he sneered when he spotted them.

He couldn't believe they still showed their faces. _'Another girl who shouldn't wear a skirt, even if it is with tights, no curves, flat...That loser has no taste in women...not to mention, such a nerd, but then, she must be too. It would fit with her fag brother and his fuck toy being nerds.'_

He rolled his eyes and bypassed them, although he noted someone else watching them and glaring, clearly having a problem with them, he recognized her as Myranda.

As he passed Myranda he saw her glare more clearly, and the fact she was on the phone to someone.

"Yeah, they're still at it, honestly, I don't get why you..."

Her voice trailed off as he passed her and ended up going out of earshot. He rolled his eyes, he didn't care about her drama, although if she did cause those two losers trouble, he supposed he could enjoy the show. Right now, he had far more important things to worry about, like his own problems.

' _Need to teach Piggy a lesson, she's corrupted Lancel, an easy enough task with how weak and needy he is...'_ He thought darkly. _'Sansa needs to learn her place too, she needs to remember she is mine.'_

Finally reaching his class he sat at his desk and continued to brood.

He recalled the last time he tried to teach the French girl a lesson. _'Urgh...bitch can defend herself, another proof she is a joke of a girl, fighting...I can't teach her a lesson directly so how, how...'_

He thought for a moment, trying to figure out a way, not only to deal with his problem with Marina, but also with Sansa. It was then something finally did occur to him, especially as he recalled that he still had _some_ minions who could be relied upon.

He couldn't believe it, the answer was obvious, right there in front of him.

' _Of course, the best way to hurt that bitch, to teach her a lesson...hurt Lancel, but it'd have to be really big, he could die…'_ Joffrey mused. _'Which wouldn't be that big a loss. As for Sansa, of course, what else...just need to find the right guys to help with both plans.'_

He grinned, he knew this would work, he'd remove one headache, teach one loser their place and get Sansa back, with her finally understanding her own place and being the submissive pet she was supposed to be. He immediately prepared himself, figuring out which of his minions to contact and beginning to plot his move.

* * *

End of chapter, things are starting to turn now, read and review please.


	33. Chapter 33

**Game of Thrones: Loves Many Trials**

Chapter 33 of my Game of Thrones story, here we go, this is where things begin to take a dark turn.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: No, sadly no...  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; no it will not be.  
wazzup11: Well, not just him, but part of it at least will be seen in this chapter, along with the other...schemer.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 33**

Jamie couldn't help but smile as he and Meera parted. They were hanging out at his place and had been spending time gaming together. He had been surprised to find her so eager to join him with his gaming.

' _She of course reminded me that her brother is a massive gamer...Bran too.'_ He recalled.

He was even more amazed when she offered to help him when he got stuck on one of his games. Shortly afterwards, they sort of forgot about the games. It started small, they had been sitting next to each other when Meera moved closer to him, then, before either of them knew it, they had gone from him simply kissing her cheek, to kissing deeply, to a full on make-out.

"Gods, that was..." She gasped, grinning.

"I...Yeah." Was all he could manage in response as they both straightened up.

He bit his lip, her clothing, a pair of black jeans and a green tank-top were rumpled, her hair mussed, her cheeks red, but she still looked beautiful.

Laughing lightly Meera replied. "I, I really enjoyed it but, but I was hoping we might..."

"Wait?" Jamie asked. "Yeah, I was, gonna say, that myself."

Nodding Meera began fixing her clothes. "Um, well, this was fun but..."

Jamie stood, smiling. "I know, I know, you should probably head home, I'll see you tomorrow, huh?"

"Sure." She replied; grinning.

With both of them still happy and enjoying memories of their happy time spent together, Meera pulled on her green flats and short denim jacket before saying goodbye. They kissed again and she left Jamie's home.

It was early evening and she knew she would be back in time for dinner. It was a lovely evening and, since her car was out of gas, she took a taxi to get here wanting to surprise Jamie, she decided to walk home. She did so, smiling as she observed her surroundings, taking a shortcut through the park near Jamie's home.

' _It was nice to spend time with him, a chance to escape all our worries and, and fears.'_ She thought. _'I'm almost scared to check my phone, in case that...beast was harassing me still.'_

She cringed, shuddering with revulsion at the thought of Ramsay. She also remembered Myranda threatening her in school yesterday, it was pathetic, the girl actually thought she wanted anything to do with that creature. She had even said as much, leaving Myranda outraged.

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. _'What is wrong with me, stop that. I just spent a wonderful evening with Jamie, I'm going home for dinner with my family. I will not spoil it with these thoughts.'_

Reassuring herself she exited the park and continued on her way. There was nobody about, but that didn't worry her. At least not until she passed an alleyway and suddenly she was grabbed and dragged into it.

"Hey, what the fu-MRUGH!?" She cried out silenced by a hand clamping over her mouth.

She struggled frantically until she was held still and froze in shock, for there, in front of her, was Ramsay.

She realized right away those holding her were his goons. She tried to struggle but it was no use.

"Finally." He remarked. "I am getting fed up with your stupidity girl. You should have replied, I'm fed up with you cheating on me with that pathetic loser...You are mine, MINE!"

With that Meera cried out, her mouth freed, as he punched her in the stomach. She was thrown onto the ground and, before she could get up, or even try to fight back, Ramsay gave the order and his goons got to work and began beating her, the pain overwhelmed her before she could even put up a defence.

"This is what you deserve, bitch!" Ramsay snarled at her. "You think you can play with my feelings, lead me on and then ditch me, you are mine and now...we're going to teach you a real lesson."

The beating stopped; Meera grimaced and lifted her head. "Fuck you..."

She spat and Ramsay yanked her up by her hair. "You will respect me, slut."

With that she froze in horror as he suddenly pulled a knife.

"No..." She whispered.

But he didn't intend to harm her with it, only humiliate her as, before she could stop him he had his goons tear away her jacket, her flats had been kicked off in her struggles and, using the knife and their hands, Ramsay and his goons, ignoring her screaming and pleading, stripped off her clothes until she was in just her red lace edged panties and matching bra.

Blushing furiously she screamed. "STOP!"

He slapped her. "Shut up!"

Then he approached again as the goons held her, she closed her eyes, tears stinging them as he got to work.

She heard the laughter, shivered at the chill biting into her bare skin. She knew what Ramsay had done and sure enough, when she opened her eyes, she was naked. He had cut off her panties and bra and handed the remains to his goons.

At once she felt her bra being used to bind her wrists, tying her hands behind her back.

"Such...lovely underwear for a girl like you." Ramsay taunted. "So, you wanted that loser's dick, but dared refuse mine. Well, that's not gonna happen."

"No I..." She tried to cry out, only to be hit again.

Ramsay continued. "Well, since you're so eager to spread your legs...I guess for once I can share. Let's go boys, time to have fun with this whore."

"NO! YOU CAN-MRUGH!" She cried, silenced by her panties being stuffed roughly into her mouth.

As she was forced down onto the ground, Ramsay smirked. "That'll shut you up slut, boys, make sure those panties only come out of her mouth when her mouth is needed for a dick, got it."

They all laughed, Meera screamed in dismay into her gag, but it was no use and her screams became screams of agony as Ramsay forced himself inside her, robbing her of her virginity.

She struggled and cried, whimpering into her gag. Then a fresh scream, which nearly tore at her throat as a sharper pain invaded her, she was being anally raped now too.

' _No, please Gods no, anything but this, make it stop, someone...anyone, help me...'_

Her thoughts and prayers went unanswered as her panties were removed from her mouth, only for her gang-rape to be complete as she nearly choked on the thug's manhood being shoved in her mouth, hitting the back of her throat.

' _Jamie.'_

That was her last thought before the pain of her gang-rape consumed her.

* * *

Elsewhere, lying in wait, a group of men were stationed in a dark van, on a deserted street. They were all clad in black and waiting for someone.

"This is the place we were told." One commented. "Just gotta wait now."

Another replied. "How long until this bitch gets here?"

"No idea, just wait." Another replied.

The fourth commented. "Remember, we're getting paid big money for this, so stop complaining and let's do our job."

They settled in to wait, barely five minutes went by however before their target appeared.

"There she is." The leader said.

They all quickly got ready. Unaware of them waiting, Sansa Stark smiled to herself as she continued her evening jog. She always went jogging before dinner, mostly to stay fit, but also she found it helped her appetite.

She was unaware of the men in the dark van leering at her, admiring her body, her curves, all of which were hardly concealed in her grey yoga pants, blue sports, bra white ankle socks and simple black sneakers.

She was so focused on her joy she went right past the van without even registering it, which was a big mistake, for at that moment, two of the men inside leapt out and grabbed her.

"Hey, wh-MRUGH…!" She cried out, before being silenced.

"You're coming with us girlie." One of them commented.

Another laughed. "Yeah, deep breaths now."

As they spoke they dragged the struggling, kicking Sansa towards the van. She felt herself growing weaker as she tried to scream through the rag they clamped over her mouth and nose.

She caught a hint of some strange smell coming from the rag before all fight left her body. The last thing she saw was the van door closing, trapping her before she blacked out.

* * *

End of chapter, part of Joffrey's and all of Ramsay's sick plans have been played, now we can only wait and see what happens next, read and review please.


	34. Chapter 34

**Game of Thrones: Loves Many Trials**

Chapter 34 of my Game of Thrones story, sadly, the nightmare isn't over yet, things continue to slip downhill.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Indeed, sadly, it's going to get worse, even for you :(  
wazzup11: Yeah, well, it's not over yet, things are gonna get worse too.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you liked us, but yeah, it's getting pretty intense now and it's only gonna build from here.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 34**

Lancel and Marina were sitting on a bench in the school's gardens, enjoying the weather. Although it was evening, the school was still open for the drama club and while not part of it, Lancel and Marina had chosen to sit on that bench, just to relax.

Marina enjoyed the place, its peacefulness reminding her of one of the many parks of her hometown, one she enjoyed going to, sitting on a bench on a hill, the museum on her left, looking above the small lake and facing the canal, a notebook and a pen, letting Nature invade her mind, preparing it for a creative muse.

She adored writing, wrote a lot, and to know Lancel enjoyed her work and actually made him start writing too was the most beautiful compliment she had received on her humble work. Everything was perfect in every way.

Until a familiar voice broke the charm.

"Piggy looks decent today, at least."

Marina didn't even bother replying, although she briefly glanced down at her black trousers and light pink sweater, as well as her camel boots.

"If I can give my cousin one thing, it's that he has a good sense of fashion, luckily it has rubbed on you."

She remained silent; although mentally admitted Lancel did look good; wearing a blue jacket that he left open, with a black t-shirt underneath it, grey trousers and black shoes.

"Ah, the silent treatment I see. You know, Piggy, I came to realize something. You're a tough cookie. Insulting you, you're clearly over it by now, after years of people treating like you should be." He continued. "Attacking you, well, we know how it worked. No, you clearly are a person who endures, who takes it, mopes alone in her corner and puts on a good face after a few hours, for the sake of it."

For once, Marina silently admitted he had gotten her right.

"What do you want, Joffrey?" Lancel asked, irritated.

"Oh, I'm coming to it, Lany."

He snapped his fingers and soon, two muscular men took Marina, forcing her on her feet, locking her arms. Lancel immediately stood up.

"What are you doing?!"

"You see, attacking her directly, she's used to it. But she has one weakness though. There is one way to get to her. And I want her to see. I want her to see everything. Look, Piggy. You brought this on yourself."

Lancel tried to grab him by the shoulder, growling to release her immediately, that he had lost his mind. In the blink of an eye, Joffrey drew Lancel closer and stabbed him right in the chest with one of his father's daggers.

Lancel froze in shock, only hearing Marina's scream of horror, muffled by one of the goon's hand.

"LNCL!" Marina screamed

Joffrey took the dagger out, but not before twisting it. He had a devil's smile as he saw the girl's face drowned in tears, a look of devastation painted all over it.

Marina watched as the blade came out of Lancel's chest, his blood on the blade. It couldn't be real, it could not possibly be real, it was a nightmare, not reality, it couldn't be reality, she refused it to be real.

"Lncl! Lt m g! Lt m g! Lncl!"

She couldn't take away her eyes from him, his body falling on the ground with sounds of pain. To her, it lasted an eternity. She was fretting, trying to set herself free, biting her attackers in the process.

"Ow, bitch bit my hand!" The man yelled.

"NO, LANCEL! LET ME GO, LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She cried out.

"Even crying she sounds like a pig." He said as she continued screaming for help

He ripped a part of Lancel's shirt, tainted by his blood, walked to her and shoved it roughly into her mouth, nearly choking her, strangling her words mid-sentence.

"Stop, Sto-MRUGH! Lt m g!"

"I doubt you sucked his dick, so here's how he tastes before he dies. Aren't I generous, Piggy?"

She didn't know how, but she managed to glare at him, incensed by him making such a sexual comment at a time like this, he just laughed.

"U bstd!"

Struggling some more she finally succeeded in spitting the piece of clothing from her mouth and managed to break free at last after she stepped on their feet.

She rushed to Lancel. His eyes were still opened but they seemed to have troubles focusing on everything. Every breath he took had a terrible sound and he was starting to cough blood.

His blood, so much blood, everywhere… She took him in her arms, holding him close, trying to prevent the bleeding by pressing his body against hers, not caring about her clothes. She wanted him to be warm.

She could feel his hand trying to grab her arm, as if he was trying to ease her. She could feel him shivering.

"Don't fall asleep, okay? Don't…"

Joffrey watched in delight as he realized his theory was right. Marina's weakness was Lancel, her love for him. How she could love such a pathetic guy, he didn't know. But again, two weaklings together, it made sense, too bad Lancel was tarnishing the Lannister name with his poor taste in women.

Piggy was in tears, likely to move away as soon as Lancel would be buried or cremated and Lancel, well he had stopped being amusing anyway, under the influence of that French slut.

How ridiculous she looked, holding a dying man, ruining her outfit, trying to talk to him to keep him awake, to avoid what would occur anyway.

"Stab him again." He ordered

His friends approached, Marina held Lancel tighter, presenting her back, shielding him, eyes closed. If they were going to die, at least, they'd die together, she thought. She expected pain. It never came. Instead, apart from Lancel's painful breathing, she heard screams.

"Release me! I command you! Release me! I have every right! I am Joffrey Baratheon!"

The school's security was here. How, she didn't know. She hadn't screamed long enough to draw attention. They had seized Joffrey and his men.

"You're going to be okay." She whispered to Lancel, hoping he was still able to listen. "You're going to be okay. You're going to the hospital and they'll patch you up."

She tried to sound hopeful, like she always did.

She imagined for a brief moment a world without Lancel and it scared her. She knew she'd make it, somehow, but it was the most frightening thing she had ever pictured in her head. She kept repeating him she loved him, afraid he didn't know, afraid she hadn't said it enough, as if those three words were a magical spell that would save him.

She had the hardest time letting him go.

On the road to the hospital, numbed, not caring about the outside world, her eyes remained on Lancel's unconscious face, her hand never letting go of his.

* * *

Sansa struggled desperately, trying to get free, but the men holding her were too strong. She had no idea where she was. When she regained consciousness she had found herself trapped, her wrists had been tied behind her back while tape covered her mouth.

She had also been blindfolded, that was, until she was picked up and dragged away from wherever she had been lying, helpless. Now able to see, all she could see was she was in some sort of building, she couldn't make out any of the features that would help identify, it seemed bland.

She tried to scream through the tape but it left her effectively gagged. Her terror only grew when, to her horror, once in a simple room, the men pulled knives.

"Don't struggle bitch, or this will hurt...a lot." One growled.

She whimpered before panicking again as they began pulling off and cutting away her clothes. She whimpered again as they laughed, all that covered her now was her white panties with pink edging.

Through the laughter one of the men spoke. "Aww how cute...But damn you're a fine bitch."

She did not dignify that with a reply, even as they finally tied her legs. But she couldn't help herself, she screamed in terror through her gag as they began groping her, playing with her breasts.

"Alright, that's enough boys." Another of her captors said. "Remember, we don't get paid if we give Joffrey damaged goods."

Sansa shrieked into her gag hearing that. But they ignored her and simply left, shutting her in the room. She was trapped, terrified and worse, she now knew Joffrey was involved.

* * *

End of chapter, Sansa's terror continues, Meera's been left on a cliffhanger, and now Lancel and Marina have suffered too, what could come next, we'll just have to wait and see. Read and review please.


	35. Chapter 35

**Game of Thrones: Loves Many Trials**

Chapter 35 of my Game of Thrones story, the dark times continue I'm afraid.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, I can see how that would be tempting, scary stuff.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks well, it is a GOT story, what did you expect :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, Joffrey has gone off the deep end and poor Sansa is in a tight spot, don't forget Meera too...Well, read on and see.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 35**

Jamie couldn't help himself; he had a strange nagging feeling, almost overwhelming, of concern.

' _Meera's strong, she can handle herself.'_ He told himself, trying to reassure himself. _'But...urgh, this feeling won't go away...'_

He didn't know what it was, why he was feeling this way. There was just a coiled tension in the pit of his stomach and the unexplained feeling that he should try and find Meera, that something was wrong, really wrong.

He groaned. _'Urgh, c'mon, I don't wanna seem clingy or...overprotective or anything like that. Like I don't think she can handle herself...But...'_

He shook his head, trying to focus. He felt like he was being paranoid, those texts from Ramsay, the threats, that's likely what was causing this; but still, he couldn't shake it.

' _Fuck, this is...'_ He thought to himself before making up his mind.

He picked up his phone and called Meera's number; waiting. However this only increased his worries, as the phone rang, and rang, and rang...until it went to voicemail, there was no answer.

' _This is definitely not like Meera, what...'_ His thoughts raced. _'Urgh, fuck it, I'll just have to take the chance, I can't, I can't just sit here...'_

He made up his mind; he was going out to look for her. Quickly pulling on his shoes and jacket he left the house. His mind racing with so many implications; he just hoped none of them were true. That Meera had just missed his call and would phone back soon.

Unfortunately, that did not seem to be the case; for no phone call came. He paused, worriedly; trying to figure out what way Meera could have gone home.

' _There's so many ways she could take, which...'_ He wondered. _'Wait, she mentioned the park near here...cutting right through it is a short cut, wouldn't take her as long to get home.'_

He had nothing to lose, no other ideas, so he began hurrying that way. For some inexplicable reason, the cold feeling of dread in his stomach was building, and building with ever step he took. As he came out the other side of the park he paused, uncertain.

Up ahead of him, the most direct route Meera could have taken, was an alleyway. Biting his lip he wondered; Meera wasn't the sort of girl who courted danger, she wouldn't have simply walked into the alleyway, especially so late.

But that didn't mean she couldn't be there; if something had happened, this would've been the most likely place.

' _After all, it's where that sort of lowlife would hide and drag her in...urgh, get a grip Jamie, don't make rash judgements...'_ He told himself.

But he soon found he was somewhat near to the mark. He froze in horror, shortly after carefully entering the alleyway. His fear nearly exploded and he felt like was about to collapse, for he found Meera.

She was naked, unconscious and then he saw the blood and whitish fluid, the bruises, and the full horror finally hit him. She had been raped.

"Gods, Meera!" He cried.

He knelt down next to her, even more scared when she did not respond.

' _Oh Gods know, please don't let her be...'_ His panicked thoughts were briefly calmed.

For when he checked her she was breathing. But the fact she was unresponsive, the state he found her, for her to be so pale. It wasn't right. He shook his head, pulling out his phone, his body simply responding, his mind not engaged.

He called the emergency services and soon heard the woman replying, asking what service he required.

"I need an ambulance, quickly...I found my girlfriend, she's been attacked, she's unconscious and, and..."

The woman replied professionally. "Okay sir, we need to know the address..."

"We're..." Jamie began before trying to calm himself. "There isn't an exact address; we're in an alleyway on the North side of Baelor's Park."

"Alright, we'll send someone out at once, keep an eye out for them, guide them to the exact location."

Jamie replied and soon hung up, his focus returning completely to Meera. His panic for her; his fears. He didn't leave her side until he heard the sirens and had to run to the mouth of the alleyway to flag them down and direct them.

* * *

Jamie could only wait frantically in the hospital corridor while the doctors worked on Meera.

' _Shit, fuck...Gods, shit this is...'_ He thought in dismay. _'How could this have happened; dammit and I nearly...'_

His mind was going so fast, it was all he could do to even think coherently, even if his thoughts were frantic.  
"Jamie?"

He turned, startled to see Marina there.

"Marina, what are you…?" He began before gasping.

Marina looked terrible, she was pale and had clearly been crying, a lot, quite recently, there were still tear tracks on her face. But what truly shocked Jamie, was there was blood on her clothes.

"Marina…?"

She shuddered before bursting out. "Lancel, Lancel is, he...Joffrey stabbed him."

"What?"

Marina shook her head, trying to calm herself as she told Jamie the whole story. Jamie was shocked to say the least.

"Fuck that's...that, monster...One of his own relatives." He choked out.

Marina nodded, still trying to stay calm, but clearly still upset. "What about you, what are you doing here?"

"I, Meera..." Jamie spoke, his voice starting to shake.

He related the whole tale of what he found, of finding Meera in the alleyway, the terrible discovery that she had been raped, the whole frantic, terrifying wait and journey to the hospital, up to now.

"Gods, that's so horrible." Marina gasped. "How could anyone do that to her...to anyone..."

Jamie just nodded; it was clear they were both stuck, waiting anxiously for news of their loved ones, both of whom, while in different ways and clearly by different people, had been viciously attacked.

They both waited anxiously, trying to help keep each other's spirits up, fearing for Lancel and Meera. Then, suddenly, they heard a cry and turned, their eyes widened for there, approaching them, wrapped in a blanket, fearful and clearly distressed, accompanied by a police officer, was Sansa.

They knew then, with certainty, things had just got even worse.

* * *

End of chapter, things are getting more intense, Meera and Lancel in hospital, yet Sansa, who we last saw held captive, is here now too. Read and review please.


	36. Chapter 36

**Game of Thrones: Loves Many Trials**

Chapter 36 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **wazzup11: Thanks, well, yes, it is, things are looking pretty bad right now.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah :( Well, some welcome news at the end of this chapter.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it was horrible, but as you said, they're in a place that can help them now.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 36**

Jamie and Marina were shocked when they saw Sansa, and she them. She also seemed embarrassed, clearly the blanket was covering a lack of clothing.

"Sansa!" Marina cried out. "What are you doing here, what happened to you?"

Sansa shuddered and shook her head. "I...Gods, I don't know where to start; what about, what about you guys?"

Marina's face fell and she shuddered. Jamie shook his head; so in shock and dismayed by what he'd seen that he was almost numb.

"Meera, she..." He began to explained. "I found her; she's...she's been raped..."

Sansa gasped in horror; Jamie nodded, clearly not all there. Sansa looked at Marina, biting her lip, afraid to ask.

Marina shuddered again as she answered, her voice shaking. "Lancel is...Joffrey attacked him, to get to me...He stabbed him."

"Joffrey...Gods!?" Sansa gasped in horror.

"What?"

Sansa looked over at the police officer who nodded. "Joffrey is, behind what happened to me too..."

Seeing their shocked expressions she prepared herself, ready to reveal the horrible truth.

* * *

Sansa whimpered into her gag as she tugged at her bonds, blushing furiously. She couldn't believe this was happening, one moment she had been enjoying her evening jog, the next she was kidnapped.

She was fearful of her kidnappers intentions; they had knocked her out and when she came to, she was tied up, gagged and, worst of all, stripped almost naked, only her panties stood between her and being naked.

' _What do they want, this isn't...Gods, save me...'_ She thought in desperation. _'They've not, but why, I mean...'_

She shuddered and whimpered into the gag again; for some reason, despite humiliating her like this, her captors hadn't touched her, yet.

She soon got her answer as to why however.

"You've gotta be kidding, hot slut with big tits in our possession and we can't even touch her?" One of her captors was saying.

The other then replied. "You know the rules; that's what we were paid for; kidnap and getting her set up...Only Joffrey's allowed to touch her."

That made her shriek into the gag; luckily they ignored her, for surely they had to have heard. She now realized the true horror; this was one of Joffrey's schemes, he was coming here; likely to rape her.

She panicked. _'I can't let that happen I...Brian; he...No, I have to...'_

She tried to force herself to think clearly, despite the fear that was clawing away at her insides.

She struggled as valiantly as she could, desperately seeking a way out; in doing so, she inadvertently provided herself with one. Her struggles caused her to bump a nearly table, knocking the vase on top of it off.

She tensed in fear; but heard nothing, her captors somehow hadn't heard. She prayed that her luck would hold and managed to get a hold of one of the smashed vase shards and got to work. It was a tricky process but to her relief, her hands were soon free and she quickly worked on removing her bonds and gag.

' _I don't. I don't have any clothes but, but I can't...I have no choice...'_ She thought in dismay.

While trying to keep her breasts covered she tried the door; it was unlocked. She slipped out of the room and looked around. She had to take a gamble and began to move, noting that her captors were distracted, playing a card game.

Using this to her advantage she moved as quietly as she could until she found a way out. Once outside, despite her embarrassment at being stuck outside in just her panties, she desperately ran, seeking help, until she found a police officer.

"Please, I need help!" She cried out.

He turned, shocked when he saw her and she quickly explained the situation. The officer reacted immediately, getting a blanket from his car to cover her and taking her straight to the hospital; once she gave her name he also contacted her family to inform them of what happened.

* * *

Sansa shuddered as she finished telling her storm, it suddenly made horrible sense. Joffrey was behind her kidnapping and planned to come and have his way with her after attacking Lancel, but something had gone wrong in his plan. That was how her captors ended up distracted and how she was able to escape.

"Sansa!"

She turned, startled. But then relief flooded her as she saw her family and Brian approaching. Marina and Jamie were still on edge and she couldn't blame them, for now, Lancel and Meera's families had arrived too.

"What happened?" Jojen asked; the poor boy was white as a sheet.

Jamie shook his head. "I...I don't know, she just...She was raped, I...I..."

She could see the horror in their eyes; in the Lannisters eyes as Marina told them what happened to Lancel. She couldn't understand one thing however; how did Meera's attack fit into this, Joffrey had no real issues with her.

' _Unless...'_ An unpleasant thought struck her. _'Unless it's someone else entirely; and it was just...coincidence it happened on the same day as Joffrey's attacks...'_

There mere thought of that scared her, but she let herself be led away to be examined by a doctor; while Jamie, Marina, Brian and the families of their loved ones all waited anxiously for news.

The first piece of good news came when Sansa returned, with a clean bill of health. She thankfully hadn't been harmed much, although was still deeply shaken by the incident. She had been given something for her nerves and was preparing to talk to the police when another doctor arrived.

"Mr. Townley, you're the one who brought Meera Reed in?" He queried.

Jamie looked up at once. "Y-yes...uh, this is her family here."

The doctor took note of the Reeds presence and then spoke. "Ah, well, she is awake now, you can see her but, be careful, she's in a very...fragile state."

At once they all reacted, following the doctor as he took them to Meera. When they entered the hospital room and saw Meera, Jamie bit his lip. He wanted so much to try and help her, but was afraid to even touch her. She smiled when she saw him and some of the tension left her face.

"Jamie..." She whispered; reaching out her hand.

He took and spoke. "It's alright now, you're safe..."

She nodded, looking around and warmly greeting her family, her relief growing stronger by the moment. For a long time they spoke, simply verifying she was okay, but then the question had to be asked.

Howland sighed and then asked. "Meera, what happened to you, how did this, we were only told…?"

Meera swallowed nervously and replied. "I was raped...gang-raped, there, I don't know how many, but, it was Ramsay...him and his...friends."

Jamie froze at that, shocked, as did the Reeds, recalling Ramsay's threatening texts, it seemed he had been more serious than any of them thought.

* * *

It wasn't much later that Howland and Jyana approached the officer talking to Sansa, to reveal what had happened to Meera. He immediately called for back-up, more officers arrived and some prepared to talk to Meera, others spoke with Sansa, and some questioned Marina.

While two separate investigations, it was clear that they all had the same goal. Something had to be done to deal with the issues concerning both Joffrey and Ramsay. It was during all this that yet another piece of good news finally reached them.

"Miss Flanders?"

Marina looked up to see a doctor standing there.

"Yes?" She asked nervously; aware Kevan, Dorna, the twins and Janei were all near and could hear.

The doctor then revealed the good news.

"I thought you'd like to know, Lancel Lannister has recovered consciousness, he is asking for you."

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	37. Chapter 37

**Game of Thrones: Loves Many Trials**

Chapter 37 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
wazzup11: Yes and so is Meera and Sansa is alright; so yeah, things seem on the mend, or do they?  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yes indeed :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Yeah, well, they are recovering too, thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 37**

Lancel hated depending on anyone and had always believed he didn't deserve to be helped anyway, others needed his help more than him, others being in a situation worse than his. So, to be helped around in his own house by the woman he loved, it was humiliating. She was the one attacked through him and she babysitted him.

He loathed it, though he shamefully admitted he enjoyed spending more time with her, outside of the hospital room. Once his life had been deemed saved and his health good enough to return home, Marina had immediately volunteered to help him if needed. And needed, it was. The mere movement of his arms, especially his left one, made him cringe painfully.

He was ashamed to put her through all that. He could still remember her tears as she held him, trying to soothe him. Her tears again, of joy and relief that time, when he had woken up with good chances of survival. He could do so little by himself Marina was almost forced to sleep over. She had to help with everything: cutting his food, dressing up, cleaning around, cooking… He forced himself, even if the wound burnt and stung, to be alone for cleaning himself and using the bathroom. Marina was doing too much already; it was killing him.

Yet, she seemed happy enough, sometime humming as she did his chores, comparing herself to a Cinderella helping her prince charming who saved her from an evil being. While she believed a woman could be happy without a man, she also found joy and pleasure in being a domestic girlfriend. She did her best to avoid smothering him too.

She had been so scared, even now she still was, thinking on what would happen should his wound reopen, get infected… She couldn't forget she had almost lost him in the matter of a few seconds. They were happily enjoying themselves and the next minute, Lancel was bleeding out on the grass. The first night, she hadn't slept, too worried. The second night, she did, so tired she didn't dream. The others were filled with his bleeding image and though she didn't wake up startled, or considered them nightmares, they still plagued her existence.

She wondered how she would have gone on without him. She knew she would have. Even under an intense pain, she didn't think she would have went as far as committing suicide to join him in the afterlife. She was not afraid of Death, of her own death, but she loved Life and didn't feel like leaving it just yet. She would have gone to Lancel's funerals she thought. She would have tried to end the year, to graduate.

She would have written her love story, she knew she would have, perhaps also make it a novel, where the fictional couple would get a happy ending, a therapy through words. She would have wept first, then be in denial, then be angry, then with time, the intensity of the pain would have been gone. Only waves of sadness, of feels, of melancholia, would hit her from time to time. She would have remained a celibate. Oh, Lancel would have been pissed from the afterlife, but after loving him as much as she did, she didn't believe she could have loved someone that truly again.

She would have kept herself a virgin for him, until they'd be reunited in the Seven Heavens, if the Seven Gods would have allowed her to join him, her, the religionless and not baptized girl, a virgin in heart, soul and body. Yes, she would have lived on without Lancel. But a life without him, without all they shared, seemed so bland!

She remembered how she thought her life was over when he seemed to be dead, when she felt her whole world crumble under her feet. She knew she loved with all her heart, but she didn't know she loved him so intensely. It almost scared her, being so dependant of a man's love, even if that man was Lancel.

She knew they were together because they shared mutual feelings but what she felt, it was more than expected. It was love, it was true love and maybe he wasn't ready for that, he didn't get with her for that. It could destroy all they were.

"I'm sorry." Lancel said as he watched her picking up and folding his cleaned and dried clothes

She turned her head and met his sad, ashamed gaze.

"For what?"

"I'm a burden… You should be enjoying yourself at home, or maybe here with me but not doing my laundry, my cleaning and the Gods know what else…"

She left the laundry basket on a table and faced him.

"You were attacked because of me." She argued. "This is the least I can do. Besides, I like helping you out. Makes me feel like Bree Van de Kamp."

"You'd be lovely as a red head." He admitted. "But you know what I mean. And no, I was attacked because of a mad cousin of mine, not you."

She gently kissed his forehead but as she was about to draw back, he prevented her, grabbing her wrist with his hand.

"I perfectly understood everything you said to me."

She remained silent.

"I could hear, understand, feel everything. I simply couldn't reply."

She nodded, trying her best not to remember his bleeding form.

"I wasn't even scared to die… Because you were with me. And you know how much I'm scared of Death."

She silently nodded again, and this time, though she fought them back, she felt tears burning her eyes.

"I can even dare say I would have died happy. Because you would have made my last months some of the happiest ones I would have had."

It was becoming painful but she couldn't stop him, he needed to talk, it needed to come out.

"I would have died happy in the arms of a woman who loved me truly. In the arms of the woman I love. Because I love you. I've always had. But… But this… This made me realize just how much I do. I cannot see any future life without you. Not anymore."

Marina bit her tongue, desperate to avoid crying. These were only words, but it was too much. The depth of his love was too much. Just as he thought the depth of her affection was too much, she knew it, he had told her already.

"I love you, Marina Flanders."

"And I love you, Lancel Lannister." She managed to say, hoping her voice wasn't cracking too much

He made her sit on his lap, she carefully made sure she didn't weight on any sensitive spot. He wrapped his arms around her waist, she wrapped hers around his neck and they sealed the new level of their union with the tenderest kiss they had ever shared together.

In the days that followed, more news emerged however, that served as a great relief, but also a great burden for those affected by the horrible incidents that had occurred.

Not only did word spread, now practically everybody knew what happened to them, but the police investigation had been a success. They had uncovered enough evidence to arrest Ramsay, Joffrey and those that helped them in their actions.

Now the victims had to get ready, as soon, the trial would begin.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	38. Chapter 38

**Game of Thrones: Loves Many Trials**

Chapter 38 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
wazzup11: Sad, Marina and Lancel just confessed their love to each other, it was happy.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 38**

Margaery smiled lightly to herself as she waited, smoothing down her dress.

"C'mon Loras." She called out, checking her watch. "We're gonna be late."

Loras called back quickly. "Relax, I'm coming."

She smirked, rolling her eyes. Today was the day she and Loras had arranged to meet up with their older brothers, Garlan and Willas for their traditional weekly movie night. The four siblings always met up for it at the same time.

Finally Loras emerged. "See, told you, now c'mon, let's go."

"You're the one holding us up." She shot back playfully.

They both laughed as they then got into Loras' car. Still joking and laugh with each other Loras started up the engine and Margaery settled into her seat.

"Let's go, before Willas calls and asks us what's taking so long." She jested.

Loras smirked. "Yeah, yeah, take it easy."

He started the car up and they began to drive away. As they did so, they remained unaware of the figure who stood, hidden from view, watching them leave.

' _You will pay for what you have done, for ruining us, for ruining my family, you will pay.'_ The figure thought angrily. _'I will see you dead for this bitch, you will soon feel my wrath, your brother is just as bad as you, you can both rot, after my plan takes effect.'_

With that they left and prepared to wait for news, certain that they would be successful in their scheme to see the youngest two Tyrell siblings dead.

Driving along the road, Loras smiled lightly; he couldn't deny he enjoyed these nights. Nights where it was just him and his siblings, the four of them together, watching movies, casually chatting about life and generally just being themselves.

It started out as simply something between Willas and Garlan, then, as he and Margaery grew up and were considered old enough, they began joining in, now, to this day, they all still did it. It was then he noticed Margaery was texting on her phone.

"Myrcella?" He asked.

Margaery smiled and nodded. "Yeah, was just telling her where I'd be and that my phone would be of."

He nodded. "Okay, cool."

"She wished us a good time." Margaery replied as she put her phone away.

Loras grinned happy that things were already off to a great start. He was also pleased that Margaery was happy with Myrcella, he had seen the two of them together at least once before and they looked so happy, so at ease, it reminded him of himself and Renly.

His thoughts were interrupted however, as that was when it happened. Loras wasn't sure how it happened or what to make of it, all he knew was the car suddenly began to skid, the breaks wouldn't work and the wheels seized.

He tried to turn the car, the make sure he'd take the brunt of the hit, to protect Margaery. That was the last clear memory either sibling had before the car crashed and they blacked out.

* * *

Lancel sighed as he began approaching the doors that led out of school. It was his first day back since the incident and he had tried to keep his head down and ignore the chatter around him, everybody was talking about it.

Marina had helped; but what he was planning now, this was something he had to do on his own. Indeed he saw his chance straight away, for there, ahead of him, were Sansa and Arya, he'd heard what happened to Sansa, noted how she still looked unwell.

Arya's presence by her sister's side was different too, as if daring someone to try and attack her, especially as she was now finally out of the cast that had encased her right arm.

' _I need to...I need to talk to them...'_ He knew.

He hurried over to them. "Sansa, Arya."

They both turned, rather surprised to see him.

"Lancel?" Arya voiced their confusion, while still watching him warily.

"I...listen, about, everything that's happened between us." He said, uneasy. "All that stuff before. I wanted to say, I know it's not enough but, I'm really, truly, sorry and..."

Arya shook her head, surprisingly smiling. "Save it Lancel, we forgave a long time ago, everybody did."

"Everybody?"

"Everybody you were forced to hurt, we know now, the whole story, about you, about Joffrey and your brothers." Sansa explained. "You were a victim of Joffrey too, we both were, now more so than ever."

Lancel bit his lip, looking around, uncertain.

* * *

Later on, as he spent time hanging out with Marina, he had related the story to her, she had smiled.

"People see the real you now." She explained. "It's no wonder they praise you, you deserve it."

Lancel sighed. "I'm not sure I do, my family...Martyn and Willem especially, they're pissed."

She just shook her head. "They're proud of you, and touched by your dedication, they just don't like that you tried to take all this on by yourself."

Lancel smiled, hopeful; Marina hugged him, hoping that together, they would find the strength they needed. For it was coming, it would soon be time for Ramsay and Joffrey, as well as their associates, to face trial.

* * *

End of chapter, a new development, the drama is not over yet, read and review please.


	39. Chapter 39

**Game of Thrones: Loves Many Trials**

Chapter 39 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

Note, this chapter contains the trials, they may seem short but that's for two reasons. One I cannot write a trial scene to save my life and two, it's through the eyes of the victims and their stresses mean they would surely miss things or feel things were moving too fast, anyway, that's just the way it is.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yes, indeed, things are looking worrying there. But glad you liked that part.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Yeah, it's pretty bad, but, well, we can only wait and see. Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Think you're getting mixed up, chapter 37 was happy, this one had something horrible happen, albeit the scene with Lancel was happy.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 39**

Seated on the bench outside the courthouse, waiting anxiously for things to begin, Meera found it difficult to breathe. She had tried to dress up well, as she knew, being in court, she'd need to make a formal impression, even as the victim.

But the most formal clothes she owned made her feel too exposed after what happened to her. A black knee length pencil skirt with a white blouse, short grey jacket and small black heels. Clad in black trousers, a white shirt and simple black socks and polished black shoes, Jamie gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"I...what if I..."

He shook his head. "No Meera, don't, don't do this to yourself. You can do this, I know you can."

She bit her lip, looking around. She wasn't the only one in a state, although in separate courtrooms, she was relieved to see that those that had suffered with her were getting their day to make their voices heard, their chance at justice.

Sansa, a similar outfit to hers minus the jacket and wearing flats instead of heels sat, comforted by Brian. While still relatively formal, he wore more casual clothing than the others. Namely Khaki pants and a black polo shirt with white socks and black dress shoes.

Finally she saw Lancel and Marina, Lancel in all black, her jacket, trousers, shoes and shirt, the dark blue tie offering some colour, Marina in black trousers and a white blouse with black flats. They all looked pale, worried, but determined.

"You can do this, we can all do this." Jamie said.

She was amazed that Jamie, despite his issues, was able to reassure her like this, amazed and overjoyed.

But that joy was cut short when the doors opened, it was time to go, she looked over at the others, they all smiled at her, she did the same, but their smiles were shaky, they were nervous and with good cause.

Still, along with Jamie she headed for the courtroom where Ramsay's trial was to be held, it was time for her to see justice done for what had happened to her. Meanwhile, as they headed for the other courtroom, where Joffrey's trial was to be heard, Marina, Lancel, Brian and Sansa all prepared themselves.

' _I...I have to face this, they're holding the trial for what Joffrey did to me first.'_ Sansa told herself. _'I just, I hope I can do it.'_

Brian, seeing her turmoil, squeezed her hand reassuringly. Smiling to him she nodded. Lancel and Marina didn't say much, but they both focused, ready, prepared for what was to come. It was time to see Joffrey and Ramsay pay for their actions, to let them see that, while they had hurt all of them, they hadn't broken them.

That would be their true justice.

* * *

Facing Ramsay was the hardest thing Meera had to do. So much so the trial passed by faster than she could process, or at least, that's what it felt like. Telling a bunch of random people of her misery was reliving her rape all over again.

Jamie had been near her all the time, his fingers hugging hers, she could feel his strength and his love flowing under her skin with this mere touch. Once on the stand, to give her testimony, it was his eyes on her gave her the courage she needed. Not even Ramsay's stare could make her silent. She'd tell everything. Everyone and everything was on her side.

The medical records proved she had been raped, the DNA proved it was him all along. Marina would back her up, she saw her at the hospital, she heard Jamie, the doctors, while she was worrying herself over the possible loss of the man she loved so much she called him her one true love. She could stutter, she could be embarrassed, she was the victim, not him.

It was just one event she had to go through until she could bury this part of her. Jamie would help shovelling, she knew. With his love, the stain would wash away and she'd live, happy. That would be her best revenge: standing tall, mended, happy, proud. Ramsay would never win. When the trial finally ended and the jury came back with their sentence she waited, rigid, but then it passed.

The sentence he was given had the sweetest taste in her mouth.

* * *

The first person called to the stand against Joffrey was Marina, although, not for Lancel's case.

"Sansa told me she was adamant she heard the man who took her that she was to be given to Joffrey." Marina said

Sansa was glad Marina stood with her, though she wondered why she had doubted it in the first place. She had something against Joffrey too, he had almost murdered her husband-to-be.

They weren't engaged, but the way they were together made it clear they'd be together for a long time, if not a lifetime, and build a family together.

"You could say that as you are related to someone my client has physically hurt, you are not objective."

"Indeed. This is why I suggest you ask the doctors, the policemen, the nurse, Lancel and Meera's families, who were there and heard everything from Sansa's mouth. Among them, there are more than enough people who are neutral enough in this matter."

Indeed those people were question and it was all corroborated, so much so that, despite Joffrey's lawyers efforts, and Joffrey's own protests which nearly had him taken out of the courtroom, the evidence just kept mounting against him.

Even the men he had hired admitted the whole truth, clearly seeing there was no way out. Sansa felt as if her mind was playing tricks on her, the trial seemed to pass so fast, before she knew it, it was her turn to speak. Speaking of her humiliation had been on the hardest thing she had to do and she felt happy it'd be over soon.

Later, when all was said and done, she was relieved to have Brian by her side, discreetly hugging her and just being able to feel his warmth, she felt safer already. Once the trial for what Joffrey had done to Lancel was over, they'd hear his sentence.

* * *

The time had come, Joffrey's second trial, the one for his attack on Lancel began. Lancel watched as Marina was called to give her testimony. Her voice was loud, clear, she was on point, not neglecting any details, remaining sober when she needed. He admired her strength of character. She was dignified. He only hoped he'd honour her by showing the same clarity.

"So, what happened that day, Miss Flanders?"

"My boyfriend and I were sitting on the bench under the willow tree, talking about our writing projects. Joffrey came to us and started to taunt me, as usual. There was never a day at school when I wouldn't be treated with one of his insults. He started to rant on a psychological portrait he had made of me, one quite accurate to be truthful." She explained. "He snapped his fingers and his men held me. Lancel got up, trying to reason with his cousin. Joffrey went on, explaining he had found the way to hurt me at last. As Lancel shook his shoulder, he grabbed him and with his other hand he stabbed him. He even twisted the blade before removing it."

As they listened to school's head of security explain how they had found him bleeding out in Marina's arms, Joffrey and his men ready to attack again, Lancel felt Marina's hand tightening around his.

He put his free hand on hers, giving her, he hoped, some strength. He knew she was almost willing to forgive Joffrey, thinking he might have a psychological issue. But there was also the issue of what he had ordered his men to do to Sansa, what he planned to do with her once finished with Lancel and Marina. She had thought of Cersei's pain.

She wanted this behind her and he knew how painful that trial was, it was just as much for him too. The fragile peace between the Lannisters was at stake, Cersei would never forgive him, or Marina, for putting her golden child behind bars.

"We arrived, finding Lancel on the floor, barely conscious, held by Marina. Joffrey and his men were walking towards them, ready to attack again. Marina tried to shield Lancel with her own body, still holding him."

Marina's quick grasping of his hand before he went to testify filled Lancel with hope and courage. He was a victim here, he had to never forget that. He was not a culprit. He was a victim. He had been hurt.

He had escaped Death. He had been used as a tool to hurt Marina. All he had to do was tell the truth. Explain his relationships with Joffrey, how Marina gave him the courage he lacked to leave this abusive relationship, how Joffrey never accepted that a woman, one unfit to womanhood in his eyes, dared to defy him and even him, between the cheers, the applauses, even the laughs she had earned from her comebacks, laughs coming from his own allies.

All of that leading to his twisted plan to hurt her through him, as hurting her had no apparent effect. Marina's gaze on him eased him and he was even surprised to be so clear and eloquent.

"Marina and I were sitting in the school's garden, chatting away, when my cousin arrived and started his usual routine of making people feel miserable." He told the court. "He started to rant, then he had his allies restrain Marina, forcing her on her feet. I tried to reason with him but he went on and as I tried to shook him to make him come back to his senses, he stabbed me."

There was more of course, much more, but for Lancel, it was almost too much, so he tried to just focus on staying calm. In the end however, in addition to what happened with Sansa, the jury came back to deliver their verdict.

Hearing Joffrey's sentence, Marina only thought of the waste it was, as Joffrey clearly wasn't dumb, but his intelligence was used for the bad causes. She thought of his mother, of his siblings.

She wasn't happy, sad, she only thought of the waste, of that huge waste. Life was made of choices, Joffrey had made his and even his own mother had to accept that. For now, she would just be relieved to leave this place, her hand in Lancel's, ready to forget everything.

* * *

For Joffrey was sentenced to thirty-five years for attempted murder, with an additional five for the kidnapping, his accomplices all clearly showing no remorse, got similar sentences between them all. Meeting up with Jamie and Meera they learned that Ramsay had been sentenced to thirty years for his attack on Meera, again his unrepentant accomplices all faced similar punishment.

But for those who had suffered. They were just glad it was over. Now they had a fresh worry however, for while they would make a full recovery, there was still the mystery of who had attacked Margaery and Loras by sabotaging their car.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	40. Chapter 40

**Game of Thrones: Loves Many Trials**

Chapter 40 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it's good, justice was served, well, that's her problem.  
Boris Yeltsin: Already explained why, anyway, thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it's good, justice was done :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 40**

To say Myrcella was frantic would be an understatement.

"Gods, this is...are you sure?" She gasped in horror.

She had heard what happened to Margaery, shortly after it had happened; and had been in a state ever since.

"I'm afraid so, Cella." Her mother told her sadly.

Unbidden the tears came to Myrcella's eyes, and her mother quickly embraced her. While it was confirmed that, despite their injuries, Loras and Margaery would recover, Myrcella couldn't help but panic and wonder and fear.

' _It's all my fault, I know it...This just, this just confirms it.'_ She thought in dismay. _'Margaery was attacked because of me, because of...us being together...'_

She knew, the moment she heard, the attack was motivated by Margaery's sexuality, probably Loras' too. This led her to feel guilty by extension as surely Margaery would never have been targeted like this if it hadn't been for them dating.

The reason for that was simple. "I still can't...Aunt Selyse?"

Cersei nodded sadly. "All the evidence adds up, and points to her...She, they've already arrested her."

Myrcella gasped in horror. _'Gods, and she was the one who...to think she would; that she could even...what if, would she have attacked_ me _? Gods; poor Shireen.'_

In the midst of all this, that was what struck Myrcella the hardest, her poor cousin, having her mother arrested and for such a crime too. Especially since, from what Myrcella had heard, Shireen had been right there in the room when the police entered; she had witnessed the whole thing.

* * *

The following day, in school; Myrcella couldn't stop fidgeting, playing with the hem of her skirt, nor could she believe she was doing this. She had no right to even approach Shireen, yet here she was, approaching the table where the girl sat, distraught, with Devan next to her, holding her close.

' _To think it could have actually got worse; Gods, now I feel even worse for Shireen._ She mused to herself.

For it was discovered, soon after her arrest that Selyse was in fact diagnosed as being insane, and had been for a long time but hid it and refused help. Shireen had actually suffered from her mother, due to the insanity and now, Myrcella didn't even want to think what the poor girl was going through. Then, to her surprise, Shireen saw her and immediately divested herself from Devan and rushed to her, embracing her.

"Oh Cella, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I can't believe mum..." She choked out.

Hugging back, Myrcella shook her head. "Don't Shireen, don't...your mother...this isn't your fault."

It was then she saw Devan had joined them, he nodded. "Yeah Shireen, Myrcella's right, don't go blaming yourself."

Shireen sniffled but said nothing else; just allowed Devan to hold her again as Myrcella watched. For indeed; Myrcella felt all she could do was watch, while the overwhelming guilt deep within her weighed her down.

* * *

Myrcella couldn't help but feel terrible as Lancel and Marina drove her to the hospital to see Margaery, it only got worse when they arrived to find Margaery's family all present too.

"Ah, Myrcella..." Garlan began.

But he never finished for Myrcella shook her head. "I'm so sorry, I; this is..."

Mace shook his head. "Now, now, don't be doing this to yourself."

"It's my fault."

Olenna raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh, from what I hear it's that psychopathic aunt of yours that was to blame, not you."

"But..." Myrcella blurted out. "If it wasn't for me, if I hadn't...Margaery got hurt, because of her relationship with me. If she'd been with someone else; Aunt Selyse wouldn't have had any reason to hurt her and..."

"That will do." Olenna cut her off. "I don't want to hear anymore of this nonsense dear girl. The first thing Margaery asked for when she woke up was you."

Mace nodded. "Indeed; so you see. You are what she needs, the one who makes her happy."

Myrcella bit her lip; unsure.

Then Marina spoke up. "They're right Cella. Seriously; if Margaery was with someone else, she wouldn't be as happy. You two were made for each other; if other people, like your aunt, take issue with that, that's _their_ problem."

Lancel nodded in agreement, as did the Tyrells. Myrcella sighed but smiled, feeling relieved and, grateful to everybody present, went in to see Margaery.

* * *

Later when she returned home; Myrcella was surprised by her phone ringing. Checking the caller ID she was even more surprised, but answered it.

"Grandpa?"

Tywin's response pushed it even further. "Myrcella, I...heard everything, I just, wanted to make sure you were alright."

This was something unheard of. Tywin Lannister calling a family member, simply because he wanted to know how they were. Even after some terrible stuff, Tywin didn't just do that out of the blue. Yet here he was, calling her.

"I...I'm alright now, much better." She replied honestly. "Thank you."

"That's good to hear; take care, alright."

"I will." She said. "Thank you."

They hung up; it was short and to the point, but it still showed a depth of care that surprised Myrcella and she knew then, everything would be alright.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	41. Chapter 41

**Game of Thrones: Loves Many Trials**

Chapter 41 of my Game of Thrones story, a short little cool down chapter after all the drama so far, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it all; yeah, it was sweet :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 41**

The light fragrance of Jyana's herb garden filled the air as Jamie and Meera sat out in the back garden of her home. Jamie was worried, while she was happier than she had been since the trial; it was clear Meera was still struggling.

"Meera I..." He began, biting his lip. "Are you, okay, I mean…?"

She let out a slow shuddering breath and turned to him, Jamie was shocked to see tears in her eyes.

"Jamie I; why are you still...With me?" She suddenly asked.

Jamie felt cold, fearful. "What, what are you saying?"

"Look at me?" She burst out. "I'm ruined, soiled and you...you deserve..."

Suddenly it made sense to him and he shook his head. "Meera no, don't say that."

"But..."

"You are the one I deserve, the one I want...You understand me, like no one else can." He said firmly. "After all you've been through, I can't just leave you. I love you Meera, and I will do whatever I can to prove that love hasn't changed, just because of what happened to you. Don't go blaming yourself and don't say I deserve better, for me, there is no one better."

Her eyes widened in amazement, her tears spilled forth, but for a different reason than before. She smiled and finally, relieved, moved closer. Smiling Jamie also moved closer and they kissed, Jamie's full of promise, a promise to still love Meera, despite everything and they both now held hope for their future.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Stark house, Brian was lying in the hammock in the back garden, holding Sansa close. She too seemed to be struggling and was living daily with anxiety and fears, despite the trial being over.

"Sansa, are you…?"

She sighed. "I'm sorry Brian; I know I've been kinda, on edge these past few days."

He shrugged. "I can't blame you, after all that's happened."

"I know...I know, but, the trial is over, Joffrey is gone, I should be..." She began.

Brian shook his head. "No Sansa; you can't just recover like that, it takes time and people should respect that."

"Brian?"

"You need to just take your time and recover at your own pace." He told her softly. "Don't let anyone tell you when you should be better, you take it slowly, until you are better."

She grinned. "You're right, thank you."

He nodded, relieved. "I'll be right there too, anytime you need me, just let me know."

She grinned, considering how lucky she was to have Brian by her side. She knew with certainty then that, no matter what difficulties she faced, she could make it. They kissed, both enjoying the feeling of peace that enveloped them as they did so, looking forward to the future.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	42. Chapter 42

**Game of Thrones: Loves Many Trials**

Chapter 42 of my Game of Thrones story, while an official couple for a while now, this is Lancel and Marina's first official date, enjoy.

 **Reviews:**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed them :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 42**

Lancel sighed as he considered his current problem.

 _'Hope it stops pretty soon.'_ He thought sadly.

The sound of the rain on his window made him feel upset. He liked rain. He didn't like it when it was about to sabotage his date. His first one with a lovely lady, on top of that. He checked himself in the mirror, adjusting his scarf, making sure he looked decent. While he knew Marina would love him even dressed with a garbage bag around his waist, he still wanted her to feel special, to feel proud.

He knew he was handsome, there was no way he could deny it, he had been told about it enough and he knew by the looks of people on him. Yet, it seemed it only mattered when Marina was concerned. The same word, from another person's lips. From the girl he had feelings for. He heard the sky crack.

"Damn..."

* * *

Marina wasn't dressed yet, she had heard the rain too and stopped to look at it, still clad in just her simple white bra and matching panties. While Marina loved rain and adored thunderstorms, she couldn't help feeling bad this time. She wasn't scared.

She was disappointed. For Lancel. She assumed how hard he had thought to find them some lovely and fun spots to visit and she knew she didn't make thing easier at all. She wasn't date material at all. Commitment and love were two scary things for her and she felt lucky enough to have a boyfriend who not only understood but accepted, who tried to go slowly. For him too, maybe. She knew how shy he could be.

She loved that about him. She looked at her wardrobe. She knew that, sadly, they wouldn't go out. Yet, she wanted him to be "rewarded" for his efforts. She took out the only dress she owned, looked through the mess her vanity was. While not really attracted by girly stuff, she still had her style, her likings and she had the chance to have a good instinct in arranging a nice outfit.

Sober, casual but elegant. Lancel would love that, she knew. Just because they couldn't go out didn't mean he couldn't enjoy how much skin she'd show. She always kept her promises and she didn't have the occasion to wear that dress often, despite liking it and knowing it suited her well.

She could still remember her best friend telling her it was nice, her buying it with her first pay check. She hoped Lancel would like it as much as she did. Combing her hair, she wondered if he preferred women with long hair. From what she knew, all of his old relationships had long hair and she couldn't blame him, it looked beautiful and she dreamt of having that to.

However, with her hair, once it was on her shoulders, she looked sad and unkempt, as her hair never remained straight. It didn't make cute waves, it made her look as if she had been woken up from a nap. And she had no patience and no love for beauty and hair products. She had quite the knowledge about them, as she was curious, but she thought them a waste of money and time.

"Such a trivial thought..." She muttered to herself.

* * *

Lancel sighed as he looked at the sky. It was grey, it was depressing and the pouring rain didn't help at all.

"Talk about a ruined date..."

He felt disappointed. He had wanted to show Marina so many things around, things he was sure she'd love and it wasn't even possible to put one toe outside without being showered by Mother Nature. He had called her, dejected, thinking they'd have to cancel, but Marina had immediately found a way; they could always hang out together inside.

Yes, they could, still Lancel felt it wasn't what a date as supposed to be. Until he remembered Marina wasn't really date material in the first place. After thinking about it, he realized the fun it could be for them.

Safe in their homes, just chilling out, everything they needed under their thumbs. The doorbell took him out of his thoughts and when he opened, he was breathless.

Marina was wearing a dress.

It took time for his brain to understand that fact.

Marina was wearing a dress.

It was an above the knee beige dress with white square pattern. It was short sleeved, with a small v collar. The style reminded him a bit of the roaring twenties as it seemed only made of frowned layers of the same fabric and pattern. At her wrist, a bracelet made of golden roses in a vintage style. She wore beige flats to match with her dress.

"I thought you'd like it." She said with a small smile.

She had managed to get to his house during a break in the rain so thankfully wasn't soaked.

"I... I do."

She grinned. "You don't look bad yourself."

He could see she was liking what she was seeing and in a way, while it pleased him, it made him feel weird. It was weird to be actually desired.

"I was right; men do have the best fashion."

He was dressed in dark jeans with a brown belt, a white t-shirt he pimped up with a rolled up sleeved dark blue t-shirt and a leopard thin scarf.

"You have something on your mind." He said

"Not something life changing..."

"Oh?"

"Hair and length."

He simply grinned.

"You can always give it a try. You'd look nice. Though the pixie-cut suits you."

She nodded.

"So…What do we do?" He asked awkwardly.

"I remember you telling me you were stuck on some games."

He smirked. It was weird, he knew; but he actually didn't mind. They entered the living room, Marina removing her flats before sitting down on the sofa. Anyone entering would find this strange: two dressed up young adults just chilling on the sofa, bare feet, controllers in hand. He had to admit he loved it.

Now he sat, Marina by his side, knowing by heart the codes to enter to unlock new areas to explore Ibis Island in Dino Crisis. Their gaming continued as they enjoyed each other's company, all the while playing.

Marina and him trying to beat each other at Tekken and Soul Calibur.

Marina and him exploring in Tomb Raider.

Marina actually unlocking him from the hassle he had created in Tales of Symphonia.

Lancel came to realize that a date wasn't about going out, it was about sharing special moments with a loved one and he had to say, that was what he was doing, even in a strange way. But that was their strange way and they were having a blast.

Even when just watching a show bored of playing, Marina nestled against him, continuing a cross stitch project as she listened. It felt so domestic, so... So right. He wondered how they'd be like in the future, married. If they got married, but to him, it was just natural they'd still be together. He could see themselves, older, in the same position, doing the same thing.

He held her a bit tighter.

For once, Lancel was glad the rain didn't stop.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	43. Chapter 43

**Game of Thrones: Loves Many Trials**

Chapter 43 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, thought you would :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 43**

Marina smiled lightly as she stepped over the threshold of the door, Lancel right next to her. They had been out for a walk and, with memories of their first official date still strong in their minds; they felt closer than ever. The rain had caught them coming home and Lancel invited her over, to dry.

"You know the house." He joked

She smiled as she used a towel to dry her hair and face. She watched as Lancel did the same, noticing his t-shirt sticking on his torso. She tried not to linger on it, but the way he was built and the way he was now turned her on. She tried not to blush thinking of it.

"Like what you see?" He teased

She blushed and swore she could feel her cheeks burning. He heartily laughed and hugged her from behind, kissing her cheek.

"I'm messing with you." He reassured her.

"I know. But it's not my fault you're a God." She remarked with a coy edge to her voice.

He shook his head, insisting. "I'm not a God."

"Look at you, Mister Universe." She remarked cheerfully.

He held her closer, kissing her neck. She could feel herself melting. She tried to restrain herself from moaning, not an easy thing as he continued treating himself on her thin skin. She turned to face him and kissed him. All felt simply natural and right.

Even when they started to seek the other's tongue. They simply couldn't stop, it felt way too good, sharing their warmth, expressing their affection, being just so near was intoxicating.

She didn't mind his hand slipping under her top, in fact, she kinda wished her bra wasn't in the way of its adventure. In fact, she was doing just the same and the mere ghost of his forms excited her even more. His hand continued to reach below, still under her clothes.

Until he suddenly stopped. The charm was broken, he seemed astonished and even sorry. It was only then that she realized that, while his left hand was quietly holding her back on her top, his right hand had made its way under her trousers and had been about to go further down the line, on the curve of her bottom.

He withdrew quickly, his cheeks red, especially when she noted the birth of an erection in his jeans.

"I'm so sorry…" He said shocked at his own actions

Lancel felt petrified at the idea that he had almost reached such an intimate part of her. It was when he had felt the top of her underwear that he had realized that, if he hadn't stopped, he would have deflowered her that day.

He felt it wasn't the proper time for it, he wanted her first time to be a bit more special, not just a way to find release in each other.

"It's okay, Lancel. It really is." She said reassuringly.

She understood his thoughts, even unspoken.

"It can wait."

He nodded, relieved beyond measure.

However, that night, much to their shame, the memory of their little session made them find another way to get release, whispering each other's names in the dark while their hands worked.

* * *

The following day, Arya grinned as she sat back in her seat. She was out with Gendry as well as Bran and Jojen, the two couples on a casual double date.

"Feels good to finally be free." She muttered.

Gendry laughed softly, while Arya had been out of her cast for a while now, she had been expected to take it easy for a while and was finally now given the all clear.

Bran smiled. "Well, we've all been through a lot, I still can't believe half of all this even happened."

Jojen nodded. "True, but still, it's good we've made it. After, everything..."

They were quiet for a moment, recalling everything that they had been through, as well as what others had to endure too. Arya's injury, the Sparrows assault on Jojen. Then the trial and the other issues they faced.

"Still, we've overcome it all and we're stronger because of it." Gendry said. "We made it, we're survivors."

Arya grinned. "True, we all made it this far, I guess, we should all be grateful for that."

There was a pause before Gendry then asked. "Has anyone heard how Margaery and Loras are doing?"

Bran nodded and answered. "They're both out the hospital; I heard Myrcella is taking Margaery on a special date to make up for what happened."

They all smiled at that and continued to enjoy themselves, relieved that things finally seemed to be calming down and becoming better for all of them at last.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	44. Chapter 44

**Game of Thrones: Loves Many Trials**

Chapter 44 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Well, be ready for some more :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks. This is the second last one.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 44**

' _I don't look half bad. My calves are pretty nice looking and I love how pale they are. Oh Gods, I'm so bad! Did I just... Picture Lancel's fingers on them? Fuck, girl, you are hella crazy!'_

Marina looked at her reflection again, adjusting some parts of her uniform, making sure everything was in place, including covering her calves with her socks. She had decided to make another change, even though it was getting towards the end of the year.

She now wore her skirt at mid-thigh length and also wore knee high socks. It was weird, she thought, how the human brain worked. While she knew she was beautiful, it was only with Lancel that she actually felt this way, her faith in her belief only stronger with his affection towards her.

Even if the only exposed skin on her legs now was her knees and her thighs, at least the lower half of them.

' _If we go to Japan Expo together one day, I could cosplay Tsumugi. A chubby girl with a hot date. And a shorter skirt. Just to see his reaction.'_

She had never expected her libido to kick in so hard with him, yet it was pleasant.

Even more when she finally arrived at school and walked over to Lancel, when she saw his amazed face when he saw her. He was completely numbed out but, after he regained his composure, he whispered tenderly in her ear.

"You are beautiful."

It never felt more true to her.

While walking by her side, holding her by the shoulder, Lancel still couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was seeing her in the shortest skirt the school allowed. Of course, if she decided to go back to the trousers, he'd understand, after all, her body, her choice as they said.

But he was so happy she had tried to embrace her feminine side, because she did have one. Not the conventional one, but still one. He had to admit, he had been swept of his feet. For a moment, he had even wondered if it was her.

"The next time I show my legs like this…I'm going to wear shorts underneath." Marina confessed

He looked at her puzzled, and a little worried, worried she had seen someone trying to perv on her. But she then explained.

"My thighs are rubbing against each other and it burns a bit."

He nodded, understanding now. "Ah, I see. I'm so sorry."

She shook her head, laughing. "Hey. I chose to try. It's pretty fun. I actually like it, it's not too bad, showing some skin."

That was all he needed to hear, to end up laughing a little himself.

Walking out of school at the end of the day he grinned, as did Marina as she walked beside him. The sun was shining harder, brighter and warmer with each day passing by, making people aware that summer was around the corner.

The school year had passed so fast! Lancel was amazed by how Marina's school outfit had changed in just one single year, growing even more confident. She already loved herself, all she had needed was a push in actually feeling at ease with some clothes. He didn't know where her discomfort came from in the first place, skirts seemed to have been made for her and she had pretty legs at least to him.

Not really long, nor thin true. But the line of her calves was well defined, even through her knee socks. He recalled when she wore her knee length skirt and ankle socks, when he actually saw her calves.

Their paleness had been quite attractive, just as the paleness of her now visible knees and lower thighs was now, and surprisingly, despite her weight, she had an average sized behind, not the bubble butt Joffrey claimed she had, though it made him ill-at-ease to have noticed such a special detail in her.

She was putting skirts on more and more often and he suspected she did that for him. For her too, she never forced herself, but for him as well.

He felt a bit bad to have that power over her wardrobe.

' _I don't force her to. Whenever she puts on trousers, I do not become mad at her. I'm not Joffrey.'_

Looking at his calendar app on his phone, he felt his heart aching. The school year was almost over. The exchange was almost over. Marina would be heading home pretty soon and their lovely fairy-tale would come to an end.

He knew Marina liked him, they would face the challenge that was long distances relationships, but still, to be far away from her was a thing he didn't want to imagine nor to face. It was just too painful.

"That's quite the sad face."

He tried to give her a smile, though crooked.

"Lancel, you don't have to pretend with me. What is it?" She asked.

Her voice was soft but concerned.

"The school year is almost over."

He didn't need to add anything. To his surprise, she remained unfazed.

Smiling she simply told him. "I'm not going back to France."

"I'm sorry?"

He was certain to have misheard.

"I'll go back for the holidays, sure, but I am not leaving for good." She explained softly

He seemed confused and if he hadn't been so worked up at the idea of finding himself all alone again, she would have found it cute.

"I talked to my parents. The college you wish to attend has all the things that interested me in a French college." She told him, smiling. "Even more on some parts. They seemed surprised, they thought I was mainly staying here for you. Which isn't really a lie. But why would I deprive myself of the treat you are for a thing I can share with you?"

"You're staying here?" He gasped

"I am. We'll be attending the same college. I may even move here for good. My parents understand and agree." She told him happily.

His relief was obvious and she hugged him close.

"Say, if we attend the same school... And since we're together..." He asked, stumbling over his words a bit. "How do you feel about us living together?"

Marina seemed surprised at his idea.

"You mean it?" She whispered

He nodded.

"I'm a terrible cook."

"I hate doing the dishes or laundry."

They shared a smile. It would take some time to organize it all but they couldn't wait for that new chapter of their common adventure.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

One more chapter to go now, just an epilogue featuring some...interesting scenes to say the least. But that won't be until next Sunday of course, so, see you then and also, Merry Christmas :)


	45. Epilogue

**Game of Thrones: Loves Many Trial**

Final chapter of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Well, that's how you set up the scene when we discussed it, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Returning to their off-campus apartment, Jamie and Meera both smiled, their hands linked.

"That was fun." Meera remarked softly.

Jamie smiled, glad she had enjoyed their dinner together.

"Thanks." He said. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

She paused for a moment as they stood in the hallway, she analysed him carefully.

"You know I'm not some fragile doll, I don't..." She began.

Quickly he explained. "I know, I know, I just...I didn't mean it that way."

She sighed and shook her head. "Doubting yourself again, oh…"

She kissed him, a kiss he eagerly returned before they headed to their bedroom. Their love was just as strong, if not stronger than ever, and they had decided to move in together when they began attending college.

Once in the bedroom Jamie sat down on the bed, unlaced and removed his black sneakers. Meera easily slid off her black flats and settled back on the bed. Turning to observe her, Jamie grinned.

As always she looked stunning, even the frayed hems of her denim jeans and the baggy nature of her green flannel shirt did little to mask that in his eyes.

"What?" She asked, noticing his look.

A little embarrassed at being caught he quickly replied. "I, sorry I just...You're beautiful..."

She blushed but grinned. "Thank you."

He recalled some of the things she had told him, and realized the full weight of what he said, but he meant it, with all his heart.

Still feeling hot from Jamie's compliment and knowing he meant it, Meera was at a loss for words. Despite his usual awkwardness, he was sweet and she loved that. She observed him, dressed in simply dark jeans, a white and grey polo shirt and simple white socks and bit her lip.

' _He's been so careful after what happened, I was so scared too...We took it slow, but now...'_

As she thought this she smiled and gently urged him closer. He did so and she pulled him to her, kissing deeply, he returned the kiss and soon they were lost. At least until his hands began roaming her body and he suddenly stopped, hands just beneath the waistband of her jeans.

"Meera, are you…?" He began, uncertain.

She nodded. "I'm sure Jamie, I'm very sure...I'm ready, please..."

He smiled and kissed her. "Gladly."

With that, he wasted no time pulling her jeans down, she quickly helped him, removing her shirt.

Jamie's eyes widened at her underwear, while plain white, both her panties and bra were rather decorative, made with lace and offered the only coverage now to Meera's bare skin, yet already he could feel his body reacting and he bit back a moan as Meera began undressing him until his black boxers were all that stood between him and nakedness.

Meera quickly finished job for them and soon they were both naked, Meera grinning as she observed him.

"Wow."

Biting his lip Jamie smiled. "I...wow, Meera, you..."  
He immediately reached towards her, hesitated and, when she nodded, began his exploration. She wasn't as flat as he had heard her being mocked, her breasts were small, but perfectly formed, crowned with small brown nipples that reacted to his touch immediately.

He kissed her again, before trailing kissing down her neck, chest, then her breasts, he teased her nipples with his teeth, earning a moan from her. He worked his way down to her navel and then back up again. Meera's eyes were wide and he was sure he was the same.

Both of them were overcome with passion and, apart from briefly making sure they were safe, they began.

"Ready"

She nodded and, as he entered, let out a breathy sigh.

"Oh Gods...Jamie..."

A wave of euphoria overcame him as well as he began to build a slow but steady rhythm that gradually got faster until soon they were moving in sync.

Their euphoria lasted long, when they reached their peak and came together, it was like a release for both. They cried out and Meera arched her back, Jamie held her close and they silenced each other with another kiss. Jamie and Meera knew with certainty then, as they lay, basking in the afterglow, holding each other, that they would remember this moment and enjoy their future together.

* * *

"It was nice of your parents to have me for dinner." Marina said as they entered Lancel's flat

"They wanted to know you better and, they really do like you."

"And I them. Janei is so sweet!"

Lancel beamed, his pride of being an older brother to an adorable sibling shining through. He put the kettle on, preparing tea for the both of them. Marina didn't feel like going home and he didn't feel like being alone. And they had much to prepare. Like their plans for moving in together for college. How to split the common money. Those little things. Marina liked when it was all prepared in advance, so they could breathe easier.

"Pear and chocolate. You know me well." She joked as she took a sip from her mug

Lancel sat next to her.

"I'm sorry for Janei." He said carefully

"Huh?"

"The baby thing... She's been all over it lately."

Marina smiled. The little girl had been happy that her brother had found his princess and she had asked, right in the middle of dinner, when they would start having babies, Lancel had blushed and Marina had laughed. However, he had felt ill-at-ease for her.

He knew his girlfriend was open-minded, but he knew her views on marriage, on kids, how love actually scared her so commitment and children? He knew she said that, if loved and loved back, she might go back on her thoughts but could he impose on her, later on, that life changing adventure that was parenthood?

An adventure from which they couldn't step out?

"I wouldn't mind having your babies. Not now of course, but someday, it could be nice. Though..." Marina trailed off, hesitant.

"Though?"

"I've been craving your child for months... You're the only one with whom it happened. I know we would make it but... I'm scared." She admitted. "I love what we have together and I fear having a child would destroy that, change its nature... Am I a bad person? For selfishly wanting to raise a little you while being scared to be out of my comfort zone?"

He hugged her tight.

"I think many women think like you. They just don't say it because of what society pressure them into: thinking motherhood is natural for every girl."

"That said... We can always practice for its creation." She remarked with a suggestive smile.

Lancel laughed.

"Though... Please don't hate me..."

"Why?" He queried.

Marina was red and he was fearing the worst. Was it because she was still a virgin? He already knew. Just as he knew she wrote lemons and such, so she knew how it was done and while he didn't want to picture it, he assumed that, like many people, she masturbated from time to time.

"I... I've always had that kinky idea of doing it while watching porn..."

He stared at her before he chuckled.

"Okay, wanna know a kinky idea of mine?"

She was all ears.

"Doing it in public."

"Like public toilets?" She asked, perplexed.

"The woods."

This time, she laughed. "You are taking the Nature lover to a whole new level."

He smiled.

"Though I admit that... For our first... I thought it'd be more... Old fashioned, if you see what I mean." He confessed, almost whispering

"I didn't know you liked South Park. But yeah. Let's be adventurous after." She agreed, before grinning and adding. "Besides, it's still early so should anyone visit while we watch porn, it's awkward and it's too cold to do it outside."

She kissed him to ease him of his hesitations. Under her bravado, she understood and agreed, she didn't see herself losing her virginity to a man or a woman in the toilets of a club. She wanted it to happen safely hidden in her bubble, where all that mattered was her loved one and herself.

He kissed her again, enjoying the softness of the moment, pulling her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened it, laying her gently of her back on the sofa. He thought back when they almost did it. He could feel they were ready this time. He was, he was pretty sure she was too, but he'd respect her words if she felt scared.

She was intoxicating, he could feel the birth of an erection in his trousers, he felt tight. Just by making out with her, her breath of his skin, while fully clothed. He had to restrain himself so his hands wouldn't wander on the landscape that was her body. Yet, he was surprised to see her legs had been slowly spreading so he could be more comfortable. Her cheeks were slightly red and her eyes tainted with a hint of lust.

"I feel so bad saying it... But... I do want you to take me..." She shamefully admitted

"Right now? I'd hurt you if I did."

"Please..."

He smiled at her and kissed her again, surprised but happy she was adventurous enough to seek his bare skin under her fingers. He did the same and was surprised to feel her nipples already hard, poking against her bra.

He took off her pale pink sweater dress while she unburdened him of his open blue lumberjack shirt, plus the white sleeveless top underneath and she felt confident enough, going as far as removing her black leggings and flats, being in her black bra and matching panties in front of him. Her panties were damped.

He didn't undo her bra, he just pulled her breasts out from it, freeing them so he could enjoy the view, her bra now tucked underneath. Her nipples were large, pink, offered to him, already hard and pointed. He kissed them softly, making her shiver with pleasure. He continued to kiss her, making his way down to her womanhood, freeing them of the last piece of clothing that were keeping them private.

Marina felt suddenly scared, what if he didn't like the way she kept it? However, he didn't seem to mind and she gasped in surprise when his lips met that part of her. Nothing had ever felt better than his tongue. She couldn't help but moan and every moan of hers seemed to full his desire to lick her clean. Her heart was beating faster and she only craved pleasure at that point.

She wanted to cum again and again, hoping it would never end. She still felt ashamed by the thoughts she was having. She wanted to be his prostitute, to obey every desire of his so he'd make her feel good in return.

"Gods, Lancel... Fuck me..."

"Didn't know you could be so lewd."

"Don't tease me. I can't hold it much longer."

He felt a bit bad for her, playing with her emotions like that, yet the small lusty cry she let out when he started to finger her made him easily forget about it. Removing his jeans and black boxers. Just as much as he forgot the last decency he was keeping and with his other hand, he started to jerk himself off, too aroused to leave it alone by now.

He was surprised to see her breaking their game, sitting, only to be kissed and to find her hand stroking his manhood. His own hand found its way back to her cunt. She was so wet he wondered if she had been horny for long. He felt pride in knowing he made her that way. She was almost riding him and the thought was more than pleasant to him. However, she was about to offer herself to him completely when he froze.

"What is it?" She asked

"I don't have any condoms... And I know you aren't on the pill..."

"Tell me... If we go all the way and make a baby now, would you be mad?" She asked.

He still fretted and returned a question of his own. "What about you?"

"I told you. I want you, all that comes from you."

Eased, he kissed her. In a way, it aroused him more, this risky sex. He helped her sit and he could see her wincing slightly as he entered her. He hugged her close and kissed her neck to help her forget about it, so she could adjust herself. He resisted the urge to pound her quickly, she was so wet and tight it was almost a miracle he hadn't exploded once she was full with his penis.

When she seemed comfortable enough, he tried moving softly and gaining a small moan and a smile, he started to go a bit faster. Her face was filled with bliss.

"It feels so good..." She confessed

She surprised him yet again when she started to move too, riding him slowly, gaining speed as well as confidence after a while. The place was now filled with their grunts, with the sound of their doings. He realized the curtains weren't closed.

"Fuck it. It will give them a show if they look."

All he cared about was he and her. He thrusted faster, causing her to cry out in ecstasy. A smirk of his face, he put her on her back and entered her again. He toyed with her by going out completely before getting in again. He noticed some wet spots on the sofa. She was having a blast and he wanted her to feel completely overcome by lust.

She was actually teasing him as she was touching herself as he was ramming her. He blocked her and started to thrust as fast, as deep, as strongly as he could manage, causing her walls to tighten around him. She was close and she had no shame whatsoever screaming his name, begging for more.

She wrapped herself around him so he could reach some spots of her, he was close too, and her litany made him want to fill her up so badly.

"Keep going... I'm cumming..."

She was soaked. He continued, her ass cheeks starting to get red as they were repeatedly hit by his balls. He kissed her one last time before he couldn't hold it any longer and he released himself inside of her. They were sweaty, panting and happy. He watched as she pleasured herself, his semen starting to pour out of her.

He could tell their college nights would be very, very smutty.

* * *

Sansa smiled as she sat, thinking, she and Brian had been living together for some time. They had just had a fine dinner, and a few drinks, she thought long and hard, their relationship had been going so well.

' _I, do I really want to…am I ready for…?'_ She wondered. ' _Brian wouldn't push me into it if I wasn't…Not like Joffrey.'_

She couldn't help but smile; something about the mere thought of wanting to take the next step sent pleasant butterflies through her stomach. She smoothed down her blue mini dress and turned to her boyfriend.

"Brian, I…" She began; unsure.

"Yeah?" He asked, turning to her.

She bit her lip. "I was wondering, would you, like to…you know…"

His eyes widened as he realized what she meant. "Sansa, that's, you mean you want to…make love?"

She nodded and he bit his lip. "Honey…"

"Relax, it'll be fine." She reassured him.

"I'll be as gentle as I can."

She grinned as he locked her lips in a kiss where she could feel all of his feelings for her. She was his queen. Every kiss from him was like a devout worshipping his goddess. Joffrey had never treated her like that, it was a welcomed change.

She wasted no time removing his jeans, leaving him now in grey boxers, simple black socks and a white T-shirt. As they made out, Sansa found herself actually on top. Pulling back from their kisses, Brian smiled, his hands going to her shoulders.

"Do you, want me to…?"

She nodded grinning and her grin only widened at his delighted expression as he slid her dress off her body, revealing her pink thong and matching strapless bra.

"You like?"

He grinned too. "Oh yeah."

Laughing, especially since she could already feel his arousal against her thigh, they resumed making out, it just felt right to them, seeing each other in such a way.

Brian didn't take long to remove his socks and T-shirt and, smirking, Sansa queried.

"Shall we?" Her voice slightly thicker due to a combination of their drinks and her emotions.

Brian nodded and with ease lifted her up and carried her, bridal style, to the bedroom. She laughed at little at that, placing her hands behind his neck, smiling up at him. Once in the bedroom he gently laid her on the bed and climbed on himself.

"Ah, hold on a moment." She said teasingly, holding up a finger to stop him.

With her other hand she reached back and with deft precision, undid and removed her bra.

"Much better."

Brian let out a small moan in the back of his throat, blood rushing to his loins even more as he finally saw Sansa's breasts exposed in all their glory to him. They were big, her large pink nipples already hard and pointed, she was exquisite, perfection.

He kissed her again, before moving down her neck, trailing kisses as he went. She inhaled sharply in anticipation, before moaning in pleasure as the first tough of his tongue against her left nipple sent waves of pleasure rocking through her. Pleasured with her response, he continued to lick and even nip at her nipple with his teeth, right nipple, her whole right breast wasn't neglected however as his hand got to work on it.

This continued for some time until he switched, his mouth working her right breast while his hand continued the pleasure on her left one. By the time he was finished she was completely engulfed in pleasure, already soaked between her legs her thong slid off easily.

"Oh Gods, Brian…" She cried out in desire.

Grinning he shrugged his boxers off and kissed her again; taking precautions at the same time, managing, with her help, to pull the condom on.

She gasped as he entered her, he was quite gifted. He was gentle during their love making, trying his best not to hurt her. She found it sweet and heart-warming, being treated with such respect. This was love and not lust, it was about them, not about one of them.

However, after a while, despite her enjoyment, she wanted things to be a bit hotter. Though she did hiss when he accidentally dug his nails into her skin in surprise.

"I'm sorry!" He immediately apologized

One kiss from her granted him absolution and her hips moving urged him to, they were rolling around on the bed, kissing. She was so close already, being loved as a person was definitely arousing. He seemed to be as well. They both felt some kind of accomplishment when the two climaxed.

When they finally finished, coming down from their climax they lay together, holding each other and he gently ran his fingers through her red hair. She grinned at her American boyfriend.

"Wow." She gasped.

"Well?"

"You're amazing." She told him honestly

He grinned and replied. "Same to you."

He kissed her gently.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, it's been a pretty wild ride, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
